Arrow - L'île
by olicity1990
Summary: L'équipe des légendes vient demander de l'aide à la Team Arrow et à celle de Flash. Donna, Paul et Curtis connaissent le secret d'Oliver. L'histoire se passe 1 mois après l'épisode 4 15. Dark est mort.
1. Chapter 1

Green Arrow : Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Donna, Quentin, Paul, Curtis, Dig, Lyla et la petite Sarah.

Flash : Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe et Wally.

Legende : Sarah, Ray, Rip, Stein, Jackson, Kendra et Jonas.

Histoire.

1 mois qu'il ne dormait presque plus et que ses cauchemars avaient repris. 1 mois qu'il ne mangeait que des plats préparer ou à emporter. 1 mois qu'il n'avait plus le goût à rien. 1 mois qu'il vivait un véritable enfer. 1 mois que la jeune femme l'avait quitté. Il avait connu des souffrance aussi bien mentale que physique, mais, jamais, aucune n'avait été si douloureuse. Il n'en pouvait plus. La voir tout les jours et faire comme si de rien n'était, devenait beaucoup trop durs pour lui.

Il arrêta de frapper sur le mannequin et se tourna vers la jeune femme, assise devant ses ordinateurs. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Curtis et Paul. Elle était tellement belle. Mais il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Il se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe. Thea et Laurel s'entrainait ensemble au combat à mains nue. Dig, à la demande de Lance, apprenait à celui-ci à se battre et Donna, assise à table, encourageait son petit ami. Sa décision était prise. Il allait partir. Quitter Stars City. La ville était entre de bonnes mains. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le mannequin et recommença à frapper dessus. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus fort et le mannequin fini par se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Le craquement attira l'attention de tout le monde et ils se retournèrent tous vers Oliver. Se dernier poussa un léger soupir avant de se retourner vers les autres.

\- Tout va bien, Oliver ?

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

Voyant son air sérieux, ils acquiesèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la table. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installé, il se rapprocha d'eux. Il décida d'aller droit au but.

\- Je vais quitter la ville.

\- Quoi ?

Ils étaient tous stupéfait et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Dig fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit.

\- Tu pars combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas revenir.

\- Oliver.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa sœur et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé Thea, mais je ne peux plus rester ici. C'est trop dur.

Bien que surpris par la révélation du jeune homme, tout le monde compris de quoi il parlait et Felicity baissa la tête, comprenant que c'était en partie de sa faute. La jeune Queen hocha la tête.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain soir.

Elle acquiesa et elle se blotti dans ses bras. Il la serra un long moment contre lui et lui embrassa la tête avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Donna se leva et vient enlaçer Oliver à son tour.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, mon chéri.

\- Vous aussi Donna.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se détacha de lui. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit, même si le coeur n'y était pas. Curtis était sur le point de dire quelques choses quand un bip retenti de l'ordinateur. Felicity se dirigea aussitôt vers celui-ci.

\- Braquage en cours à la Banque Générale.

Le quatuor de Justiciers se préparent et quittèrent le QG. Quand ils revienrent une heure plus tard, ils discutèrent encore un peu et ils décidèrent, ensuite d'aller se coucher après qu'Oliver ai promit à sa sœur qu'ils passeraient la journée du lendemain ensemble. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et chacun rentra chez eux. Une fois tous partis, Oliver posa ses mains sur la table et baissa la tête. Ses larmes se mirent à couler et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il avait espéré, qu'en apprenant son départ, Felicity réagirait et qu'elle lui demande de rester. Mais elle était resté de marbre. Elle n'avait pas réagit et elle ne lui avait pas non plus adressé un regard, ni un mot. Il était détruit, définitivement détruit. Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'appuya contre l'un des pied de la table, toujours en larmes. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant de se relevé. Il s'essuya les yeux et ramassa les différents morceau du mannequin qui trainaient au sol. Une fois le tout à la poubelle, il descendit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prépara ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Quand il en ressorti, il enfila un simple boxer et se coucha directement. Il ne trouva le sommeil que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Thea vient chercher son frère, comme convenu, à 9 heures. Ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble et quand Oliver lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire, il regretta tout de suite sa question. Thea arbora un énorme sourire avant de lui dire en criant presque.

\- Shopping.

\- Thea, par pitié, tout mais pas ça.

\- Ca va, je plaisante.

Elle sourit en le voyant soupirer de soulagement. Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrais se balader en parlant de tout et de rien.

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Il lui sourit et ils se levèrent de table. Après avoir payer, ils quittèrent l'établissement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la baie et ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Ils marchèrent dans le sable, pied nu, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. À l'heure du déjeuner, ils allèrent au Big Belly Burger. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur la baie et ils s'installèrent sur le sable. Ils y restèrent tout l'après-midi. Avant de rentrer au QG, ils décidèrent de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble et ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant Italiens.

Au alentour de 21 heures, ils arrivèrent au repère et ils furent surpris d'y voir autant de personnes. En plus de leur équipe, il y avait celle de Flash mais également Sarah et Ray, ainsi que leurs partenaires. Bien que surpris, ils furent tout les 2 heureux de revoir la jeune Lance et l'ancien PDG de Palmer Tech. Ils saluèrent tout le monde Ray leurs présenta les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La petite Sarah qui était dans les bras de sa mère, demanda à descendre et elle se dirigea vers Oliver en tendant les bras vers lui. Souriant, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle sourit contre lui et tapa dans ses mains, heureuse. Tout le monde sourit en les voyant tout les deux. Ils se rassemblèrent tout autour de la table et Oliver prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- On a besoin de votre aide.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Sarah repris.

\- I jours, nous sommes allé en 1608. On voulais arrêter un des hommes de Savage, mais la mission à mal tournée et ce dernier à pris en otage tout un village. On a essayé de les libéré, mais on étaient pas assez nombreux. Du coup, on sait dit qu'on allait venir vous demandez de l'aide.

Ils parlèrent encore un long moment et ils décidèrent de tous y aller. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise à l'idée d'emmener leur fille avec eux, Dig et Lyla admettaient qu'elle serait mieux avec eux, qu'ici avec sa baby-sitter. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se rejoindre d'ici 2 heures dans le parc de l'ancien Manoir Queen et de là, ils iraient à Central City chercher l'équipe de Flash. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et Sarah et Ray furent étonné de voir une telle distance entre Oliver et Felicity. Laurel leurs expliqua en vitesse la situation et ils furent tellement étonné qu'ils ne purent rien dire. Thea se dirigea vers son frère.

\- Finalement, on va passer encore un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Oui. Merci pour cette journée. Ca m'a fait du bien.

\- A moi aussi.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Il lui embrassa le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il s'éloigna d"elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ce qui lui servait de chambre depuis maintenant 1 mois. Il attrapa un sac de sport et y mit quelques affaires. Il prit ensuite une longue douche et en profita pour se détendre un peu. Son départ était reculé et il allait devoir cotoyer encore un peu la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas si il tiendrait le coup. Mais il se promit qu'après cette dernière mission, il partirait le plus loin possible d'elle. Il fini par couper l'eau et il sortit de la douche avant de se secher et de s'habiller. Il attrapa ensuite son sac et il sortit du QG en moto. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous avec 1 heure d'avance. Il en profita pour admirer le Manoir et des souvenirs d'enfance refirent surface. Il sourit en se souvenant du nombre de fois où, avec Thea et Tommy, ils avaient jouer à cache-cache ou encore quand elle les obligeait à jouer, avec elle, à la poupée. Il sorti de ses pensée quand un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il descendi de moto et se dirigea vers les Diggles qui venaient d'arriver. Il aida John a sortir leurs sacs pendants que Lyla sortait la petite Sarah de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, 2 autres bruit de moteurs retentirent. Lance se gara le premier et il sorti de la voiture avec Donna et Felicity. Au moment où il l'inspecteur de police ouvrit son coffre, Thea, Laurel, Paul et Curtis sortir à leurs tour du véhicules du couple. Ils sortirent tous leurs sacs des voitures et quelques instants après, un vaisseau se matérialisa devant eux, les laissant bouche bée. Une "porte" s'ouvrit sur Sarah et Ray. Ils invitèrent l'équipe de Green Arrow à monter à bord. Ils prirent leurs sacs et montèrent à bord. Les 2 voyageurs temporels les emmenèrent ensuite dans la salle de contrôle et, tout au long du trajet, ils sourirent en voyant les expressions ébahies sur les visages des nouveaux arrivant. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur la "fauteuils" prévu lors du voyage temporel et Rip Hunter démarra les moteur. Ils mirent à peine 10 minutes pour arriver à Central City. Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous attachés, le capitaine mit le cap sur l'année 1608. Quand ils se posèrent environs 4 heures plus tard, tout les nouveaux membres eurent quelques effets secondaires suite au changement temporels. Heureusement, la jeune Sarah, de par son âge, ne subit aucun troubles. Lorsque tout fut redevenu normal pour tout le monde, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils parlerais de la mission le lendemain matin.

Après avoir passer une énième nuit agitée, Oliver se leva, prit une douche et se rendit dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Il y trouva Ray et ils commençèrent à parler d'un peu de tout, évitant le sujet Felicity. Une fois tout le monde debout et le petit déjeuner avaler, ils se rendirent tous en salle de contrôle. Seul Donna et Paul restèrent à l'écart pour s'occuper de la petite Sarah. Après avoir longuement parler stratégie, ils mirent au point leurs plan afin de délivrer le village et Ray expliqua le fonctionnement de la salle des soins à Caitlin. Une fois le tout préparer avec soin, ils quittèrent le vaisseau, excepté Felicity, Donna, la petite Sarah, Paul, Curtis, Iris, Wally, Caitlin et Cisco. Ces derniers suivraient le tout avec les cameras que Cisco avaient donné à chacune des personnes qui partaient en mission. Ils étaient tous connecté ensemble par des oreillettes et Felicity les guidaient du mieux qu'elle le put. Tout se passa très bien et ils réussirent à libéré le village en 2 heures. Aucun blessé de leurs côtés, si ce n'est quelques coupures ou autres, mais rien de grave. Ils allaient retourner vers le vaisseau quand l'homme qui travaillait pour Savage, réussi à se revelé et qu'il planta son épée dans le dos d'Oliver. Celle-ci le traversa de par en par et Green Arrow s'éffondra, à genoux, au sol quand l'homme retira la lame de son corps. Barry utilisa sa vitesse et neutralisa leurs ennemi. Sarah, qui était la plus proche d'Oliver, se précipita vers lui et compressa sa blessure.

\- Reste avec nous, Oliver. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Pense à William.

En entendant ses mots, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et regarda son ex-petite amie, étonné qu'elle connaisse l'existence de son fils. Il tenta de résisté le plus longtemps possible, mais une trop grande perte de sang, lui fit perdre connaissance. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Barry le transporta au vaisseau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Oliver était allongé dans "l'infirmerie". Les personnes restés à bord du vaisseaux arrivèrent dans la pièce, au moment où Gideon entama un scan complet des blessures d'Oliver. Caitlin brancha les capteurs sur le jeune homme et Felicity porta les mains à sa bouche quand elle remarqua que le rythme cardiaque de son ex-fiancé était extrêmement faible. Barry s'absenta à plusieurs reprises et au bout de 2 minutes, toute l'équipe était au complet autour de Green Arrow. Gideon dut le réanimé à trois reprises. Ils souffrait d'Hémoragie internes et son aorte avait été touché ainsi que l'un de ses reins.

\- Gideon. Quels sont ses chances de survivre ?

\- 25 %.

\- Non.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Felicity et celle-ci s'éffondra au sol, tout en fixant Oliver, les larmes au yeux. Donna se précipita vers sa fille et la serra contre elle.

\- Tout iras bien, ma chérie. Il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

\- Je veux pas le perdre.

Ils furent tous étonnée de l'entendre prononcée ses mots. Bien sur, ils étaient tous conscient qu'elle l'aimait encore, mais le fait qu'elle l'avoue devant eux, les rassuraient quand même. Thea se dirigea à son tour vers la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.

\- Felicity, regarde-moi.

Cette dernière continua de fixer Oliver et la jeune Queen la força à la regarder le lui prenant le menton.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes toujours mon frère ?

Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement de la tête. Theaa lui sourit.

\- Tu serais prête à lui pardonner ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il me pardonnera de l'avoir quitter.

\- Tu plaisantes. Felicity, il n'attend que ça.

\- Pourtant il a décidé que quitter la ville.

\- Te voir tout les jours à ses côtés, sans pouvoirs être avec toi, c'est une véritable souffrance pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il veut partir.

Elle lui laissa le temps de digéré l'information avant de reprendre.

\- Tu serais prête à lui pardonner ?

\- Quand j'ai découvert la véritée sur William, je lui en ai énormément voulu. Je l'ai vraiment pris comme une trahison. Et puis, hier soir, Sarah est venue me voir. On a parler un moment et, avant qu'elle ne parte, elle m'a demander ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à la place d'Oliver. J'ai passer un bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Alors pour répondre à ta question Thea, je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, au contraire.

Voyant le regard étonner de Thea, elle reprit.

\- Il a du renoncer à son poste à la mairie, mais surtout à son fils. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de l'abandonner au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi.

\- Oliver t'aime. Et crois-moi, il ne t'en veux pas.

La jeune femme la fixa, essayant de voir si elle lui mentait ou non. Voyant qu'elle semblait être sincère, elle lui fit un sourire et la remercia avant de la serré dans ses bras.

2 jours passèrent et Oliver était toujours inconscient. Felicity ne l'avait presque pas laisser et les seul moment où elle le quittait, c'était pour prendre une douche où quand on la forçait à prendre un peu l'air. Elle prenait ses repas près de lui et elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il était resté en 1608, le voyage dans le temps étant trop dangereux dans l'état du jeune homme. Ils en profitèrent tous pour passer du temps ensemble et pour apprendre à se connaître mieux. Felicity était installé dans un petit fauteuil,qu'ils avaient installé près d'Oliver pour qu'elle puisse rester à ses côté, et elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du vaisseau. Elle avait poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme et elle la lui caressait du pouce. Elle interrompit sa lecture quand la porte de "l'infirmerie" s'ouvrit sur Dig.

\- Je te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sur que non. Entre.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Mais sa irais mieux si il se réveillait.

\- Son état s'améliore. Il va bientôt se réveillé, tu verras.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

\- On va rentrer à notre époque.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que c'étais trop dangereux pour Oliver.

\- Son état est stable et ses blessures sont presque guéries. Il ne risque plus rien.

Elle acquiesa et il lui demanda de le suivre en salle de contrôl. Ne voulant pas laisser le jeune homme seul, elle refusa.

\- Ecoute Felicity, Oliver ne risque rien et tu sera plus en sécurité avec nous qu'ici.

\- Je refuse de le laisser seul.

\- Et si tu meurs, qui restera avec lui ?

Il sut à son expression, qu'il l'avait convaincue. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redressé. Elle posa son livre, retira la couverture qu'elle avait sur ses genoux et accepta son aide. Une fois debout, elle se pencha vers Oliver et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je reviens vite. Je t'aime.

Elle se redressa et remonta un peu la couverture qui le couvrait. Elle suivit ensuite Dig et ils rejoignirent la salle de contrôl. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, la jeune femme salua les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la journée. Elle embrassa la petite Sarah sur le front et lui caressa la joue. Celle-ci sourit et tapa dans ses mains. Felicity s'installa ensuite au côté de sa mère et ils baissèrent tous leur "ceinture".

\- Tout le monde est attaché ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, rentrons.

Le Capitaine Rip Hunter exécuta quelques manœuvre et le vaisseau se mit à voler avant de disparaître de l'année 1608. Une fois dans l'espace temps, ils eurent l'autorisation de se détaché et Felicity se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle arriva, elle vérifia que tout allait bien du côté d'Oliver et elle s'allongea un peu à ses côtés.

\- Réveille-toi, Oliver. Tu me manques tellement. Elle resta contre lui un long moment et elle finit par s'endormir, la tête au creux de son épaule. Elle fut réveillé environs 3 heures plus tard. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à sa mère qui lui souriait. Elle se redressa un peu et regarda Oliver. Elle passa une main sur l'une de ses joues et lui embrassa l'autre. Elle se releva ensuite et sa mère fit le tour du lit pour venir la serrer contre elle, en voyant que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

\- Il va bientôt se réveillé, ma chérie. Tu verras.

\- Je sais maman. Mais j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire.

\- Et tu pourras les lui dire. Allez, viens manger un petit morceau.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je te laisse le choix.

Elle attrapa le bras de sa fille et la tira vers la sortie. Elles passèrent par la chambre de la jeune femme et elle en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses larmes se remirent à couler. Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Felicity ne s'éloigne de sa mère. Elle la remercia et Donna embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Felicity se repassa de l'eau sur le visage et après avoir soufflé un coup, elles sortirent de la chambre. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à 2 couloirs de la cuisine quand une explosion retenti et les projeta contre le mur. Elles s'éffondrèrent, ensuite,sur le sol, légèrement sonnée. Le capitaine avait du perdre le contrôl du vaisseau car celui-ci se mit à chuter à vive allure, avant de s'écrassé. Felicity se cogna la tête et elle perdit connaissance au moment ou l'appareil se stabilisait enfin. Donna, légèrement sonnée, se dirigea vers sa fille et la secoua légèrement.

\- Felicity, ma chérie. Réveille-toi.

Elle la secoua encore un peu et voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, elle se mit à appelé de l'aide. Quelques instants plus tard, Dig arriva vers elles.

\- Vous allez bien, Donna ?

\- Oui, mais Felicity sait cogner la tête, elle a perdu conaissance. J'ai essayé de la réveillez mais … Felicity.

Cette dernière revenait tout doucement à elle et elle gémit de douleurs en posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

\- Sa va, maman.

Elle se redressa et une fois assise, elle regarda sa mère.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non. Mais tu m'as fait tellement peur.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'hommes et lui demanda si il y avait des blessés. Elles furent toutes 2 rassurée de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. John aida ensuite Felicity à se lever et alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, les hauts parleurs du vaisseau s'actionnèrent et la voix du capitaine Hunter se fit entendre.

\- Que tout le monde se rassemble en salle de contrôl.

Ils se mirent en route et il se retourna quand il vit que la jeune femme partait de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je vais m'assurer qu'Oliver n'as rien. Allez-y, je vous rejoint.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma tout de suite, aveuglé par la clarté. Il les rouvrit tout doucement et porta l'une de ses mains à son front.

\- Seigneur, ma tête.

Se souvenant de l'attaque, il se redressa en vitesse, avant de se rallonger. Il attendit que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui et il se redressa à nouveau, mais plus doucement. Une fois assis, il souleva son tee-shirt et constata que sa blessure était entièrement refermée et qu'il n'y avait qu'une toute fine cicatrice. Il regarda, ensuite, autour de lui et fut étonné de voir un petit fauteuil, presque coller à son lit. Il fut encore plus étonné en voyant le poncho de Felicity poser sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci. Il se leva et une fois sur qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, il fit quelque pas et attrapa le vêtement. Il le porta à son nez et en respira l'odeur, son odeur. Se pourrait-il qu'elle … ? Non, impossible. Elle l'avait quitter. Il devait arrêter de croire qu'elle pourrait un jour lui pardonner. Il reposa le vêtement et il sorti doucement de la pièce. Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il entendit une explosion et qu'il se retrouva plaqué à la paroi. Il se tient comme il put à la rampe lorsque le vaisseau perdi de l'altitude et il tomba à terre au moment où celui-ci s'écrassa violement sur le sol. Il porta sa main à son abdomen quand il sentit une petite douleurs le traversé. Il souleva son tee-shirt et il fut rassurer de voire que sa blessure ne s'était pas réouverte. Il se releva et au moment où il fut sur ses jambes, il entendit un cris. Reconnaissant la voix de Donna, il paniqua un peu.

\- Felicity.

Il se dirigea, lentement vers le cris. Il entendit plusieurs voix et il soupira en entendant Felicity parler. "Dieu, merci. Elle va bien". Il continua d'avancer en se tenant toujours à la barre et les hauts-parleurs s'activèrent.

\- Que tout le monde se rassemble au salle de contrôl.

Il entendit quelques pas, avant que ceux-ci ne cesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Felicity ?

\- Je vais m'assurer qu'Oliver n'as rien. Allez-y, je vous rejoint.

\- Je vais bien.

Il tourna au coin du couloirs et se retrouva face à Dig, Donna et Felicity. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette dernière. Elle avait porter ses mains à sa bouche et le regardait, surprise.

\- Oliver, tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Salut Dig.

Il lui sourit légèrement et reporta son attention vers la jeune femme. Se remettant de sa surprise et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta presque sur lui. Étonné, il la serra, malgré tout, contre lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonner quand tu avais besoin de moi.

Étonné, il la repoussa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Venait-elle bien de lui demander pardon ? Voyant qu'il était surpris, elle posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Il pencha sa tête, accentuant ainsi la caresse.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir quitter.

Il redressa la tête et lui dit.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonnner, au contraire. C'est moi qui t'ai cacher la vérité au sujet de William, pas l'inverse.

\- Tu voulais juste le protéger. J'aurais fait la même chose, même si il m'a fallu un moment pour le comprendre. Je t'aime Oliver et j'espère que tu accepteras de nous accorder une autre chance.

Il était en plein rêve, c'est sur. Mais même si c'était le cas, il s'en foutait. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils collèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Felicity. Merci.

Comprenant le sens de son merci, elle lui sourit et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent en souriant, quand ils entendirent Donna taper dans ses mains et pousser des petits cris, heureuse. Felicity se retourna et se blotti contre lui et sa mère se rapprocha d'eux, avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oh, mes chéri. Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Ils lui sourirent et la jeune femme se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et se souvenant de ce qui c'était passer, il se tourna vers Dig qui les regardait avec un grand sourire, rassuré qu'ils s'accordent une autre chance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? On sait crasher ?

\- Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre en salle de contrôl et, à peine avaient-ils fait un pas, que la tête d'Oliver lui tourna. Il reprit appuis sur la rambarde et Felicity, inquiète, l'aida à tenir debout.

\- Oliver ?

\- Sa va. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

\- Tu es encore faible. Tu étais encore dans le coma, il y a une demi heure.

\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

\- Non. Sa va aller.

Dig se rapprocha de lui et prit la place de la jeune femme pour le soutenir et prononça tout bas "tête de mule". Oliver lui sourit en entendant ses paroles et ils reprirent leurs route. Ils durent s'arrêter à plusieurs reprise, les jambes d'Oliver supportant difficilement son poids. Alors qu'habituellement il fallait 5 minutes pour arrivé en salle de contrôle, ils mirent 15 bonnes minutes pour y arriver. Donna et sa fille entrèrent les premières, Dig soutenant tujours le jeune homme.

\- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps. Ca fait une demi heure qu'on vous a …

Cisco ne termina pas sa phrase. Oliver et Dig venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et ils furent tous soulagé de voir que le premier avait repris connaissance. Dig l'aida à s'asseoir et Thea vient vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Caitlin vient vers lui à son tour et lui fit un rapide examen.

\- Tout semble bon.

\- Merci Caitlin.

Elle s'éloigna et Felicity, qui était rester en retrait depuis leurs arrivée, se rapprocha de lui. Elle se mit à ses côté et elle posa un baiser sur sa tête sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passer et ils furent tous heureux du dénouement.

\- Je suis soulagé que tout se temine bien pour vous.

Thea les enlaça tout les 2 et remercia la jeune femme de lui avoir accordé une dernière chance. Quand elle se lâchèrent, Felicity porta sa main à sa tête.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Je me suis cogner la tête quand on sait craché. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé ?

\- L'une des pièces du moteur à explosé.

\- Explosé ?

\- Oui. Il y a environs 3 mois, le vaisseau à été toucher par des hommes, envoyer pour m'arrêter. On sait battu à bord et le moteur à été toucher. Monsieur Jackson à réussit à le réparé, mais il semblerais qu'une autres pièces ait été toucher et que nous ne l'avions pas remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le système qui contrôl Gideon à été atteint pendant l'explosion.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

\- Je vais devoir désinstallé et ensuite réinstallé le système de Gideon et je devrais ensuite faire les mises à jour. Ce qui va prendre un long moment.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Il faut compter au moins 15 jours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous plaisantez.

\- Non. Je suis désolé.

\- Ok et on n'est où et quand, exactement ?

En voyant l'air ennuyé de Rip Hunter, toute l'équipe compris que la réponse n'allait pas leurs plaires.

\- Nous sommes en 1879.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Oliver.

\- Sur une Ile près de Lian Yu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme et celui-ci ferma les yeux. Il se leva doucement et elle le soutient.

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le hublot et il regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Encore une Ile. Heureusement, celle-ci semblait moins sauvage, moins dangereuse. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et elle se blotti contre lui.

Il la serra contre lui et après l'avoir relâcher il se tourna vers les autres en lui prenant la main.

\- Dans notre malheur, on a de la chance. Cette Ile ne semble pas dangereuse.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant que Quentin ne prennent la parole.

\- On fait quoi, en attendant ?

\- Rien. Il est déjà tard. On va tous allez se coucher et on verra demain pour le reste.

Résigné, ils acquiesèrent tous et ils allèrent chacun se coucher après avoir saluer les autres. Felicity alla embrassé sa mère.

\- Bonne nuit, maman.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Elle lui sourit avant de rajouter, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Ne faites pas trop de bétises.

\- Maman.

Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main et rejoingnit Quentin qui était un peu plus loin avec ses 2 filles. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers Oliver en souriant. Son sourire disparut quand elle le vit regarder par le hublot. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaca par derrière, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il placa ses mains sur les siennes et ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment. Voyant celui-ci bailler pour la troisième fois, elle se sépara de lui et elle se plaça face à ce dernier.

\- Allons nous coucher. Tu es épuisé

Il acquiesa et ils sortirent de la salle de contrôl. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, ils firent le chemin en 5 minutes. Une fois dans la chambre d'Oliver, ce dernier s'allonga. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il lui attrapa la main.

\- Reste avec moi.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vais juste chercher mes affaires. Je reviens vite.

Elle lui embrassa le front.

\- Dors, je t'aime.

Elle posa ses lèvres un court instants sur les siennes et quand elle le vit fermer les yeux, elle sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle rassembla ses quelques affaires et les fourra en vitesse dans son sac. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublier avant de sortir et de rejoindre le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sourit.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non, je t'attendais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je vais vite prendre une douche. Je reviens.

Il acquiesa et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après avoir pris ses vêtements de nuit. Elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle allait enlever son soutien, quand elle senti 2 mains sur sa taille.

\- Oliver.

\- Hum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi.

\- Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

\- J'irais dormir après, avec toi.

Il passa ses main dans son dos et lui défit l'attache du sous-vêtement. Elle le retira et se retourna. Elle attrapa les pan du tee-shirt d'Oliver et le souleva pour le lui enlever. Elle se colla à lui et ils gémirent à l'unisson.

\- Si je n'étais pas si fatigué, je crois bien que je t'aurais sauter dessus.

Elle rigola contre lui et releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Et je n'aurais rien fait pour t'en empêcher.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant. Ils finirent de se devêtir mutuellement avant d'entrer sous la douche. Ils en ressortir quelques instant plus tard et Oliver enfila un simple boxer tandis que la jeune femme mit une petite robe de nuit en soie violette. Ils s'allongèrent et Oliver vient se blottir contre elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir pardonner pour William.

\- Je te l'ai dit Oliver, je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ton fils ?

Il fut surpris parce sa question. Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda.

\- Non. J'ai demander à Samantha de ne pas me dire où ils allaient et de ne prendre contact avec moi qu'en cas de problème.

\- Il te manques ?

\- Honnêtement, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, quand on rentreras, tu devrais le chercher et aller le voir.

Il la regarda, étonné. Voyant son expression, elle ajouta.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si sa signifie avoir ton fils dans ta vie, alors je suis entièrement d'accord pour qu'il entre également dans la mienne. Enfin, si tu veux bien qu'on se connaissent tout les deux.

\- Bien sur. Je serais le plus heureux si c'était le cas et lui aussi.

Voyant son incompréhension, il reprit.

\- Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais fiancé, il m'a demander si j'avais une photo de toi. Je la lui ai montrer et il a dit que tu étais très belle et qu'il aimerait bien te rencontrer un jour.

\- J'en serais très heureuse, moi aussi.

\- Merci.

Il l'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser quelque instant avant de le repousser.

\- Il faut qu'on dorment. Surtout toi.

\- Tu as raison. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il se rallongea contre elle et ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

Le lendemain matin, Felicity fut la première à se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda où elle était. Elle devait normalement être au côté d'Oliver à l'infirmerie. Elle allait se lever quand la soirée d'hier lui revient en mémoire. Oliver. Il s'était réveillé et ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Elle sourit et sentit à ce moment là, le corps chaud et puissants d'Oliver dans son dos. Il avait l'un de ses bras sur son ventre et elle s'étonna de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui et le regarda. Elle sourit en le voyant si paisible et elle posa sa main sur sa joue en douceur. Celui-ci sourit dans son sommeil. Elle décida de le laisser dormir et elle le regarda pendant un long moment. Elle cessa de le fixer quand elle entendit quelques coup frapper à la porte. Elle se releva doucement au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa mère et Thea. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, leurs intiment ainsi de ne pas faire de bruit. Elles acquiesèrent et elles s'approchèrent un peu.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et vous.

\- Très bien, oui. On se demandait si vous aviez besoin de quelques choses. Mais vu que mon frère dors encore, j'imagine que non.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque midi.

\- Sérieusement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard.

\- Vous aviez tout les deux besoin de repos. Surtout lui. La preuve, il dort depuis presque 14 heures.

\- On va vous laissez, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, tu nous appel, d'accord ?

\- Merci.

Elles sortirent discrètement de la chambre et Felicity se rallongea correctement. Elle le regarda dormir encore quelques minutes et sourit quand il se réveilla. D'abord un peu perdu, il sourit à son tour quand il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Oui. En même temps, j'étais dans tes bras.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et ils restèrent comme ça, à se regarder, pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lever. Oliver s'étira et Felicity le regarda faire avant de venir se serrer contre lui par derrière et de poser ses lèvres à l'arrière de son épaule. Il sourit et alla se rafraîchir un peu dans la salle de bain. Ils s'habillèrent et elle allait attachés ses cheveux quand il lui prit l'elastique des mains.

\- Hey.

\- Je préfère quand ils sont détachés.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et elle reposa sa brosse à cheveux sur le meubles. Il posa l'elastiqua à côté et ils sortirent de la chambre. Étant donné qu'il était 13 heures, ils se dirigèrent directement dans la cuisine. Juste avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, Felicity lui attrapa la main. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et ils s'installèrent à table aux côtés des autres. Pendant le diner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et au moment où Ray s'éloigna, Felicity se leva.

\- Je reviens.

Elle embrassa furtivement Oliver sur les lèvres et quitta la cuisine. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre Ray. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se retourna. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui demander un service. Il accepta et elle lui exposa sa demande. Surpris, il acquiesa néanmoins.

\- Je te tients au courant.

\- Merci, Ray. Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et le laissa. Ce dernier parti à la bibliothèque et Felicity alla retrouver son homme. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait plus personnes si ce n'est Cisco et le professeur Stein, qui étaient en plaine discussion sur les voyages temporels. Remarquant sa présence, ils se tournèrent vers elle et l'informa qu'Oliver était parti en salle de contrôle. Elle les remercia et se dirigea vers le centre de commande. Une fois sur place, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qu'elle avait face à elle. Oliver était assis à terre et tenait la petit Sarah, endormie, dans ses bras. Elle allait se rapprocher d'eux quand Lyla s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- Elle s'est endormie ?

\- Oui. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lire une phrase.

Elle prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras et alla la coucher après avoir remercier Oliver. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et il se leva en la voyant. Elle se blotti contre lui et ils s'installèrent ensuite dans l'un des fauteuils qu'ils avaient fait installé dans la pièce. Deux heures plus tard, comme convenu lors du dernier repas, toute l'équipe était réunie, sauf Ray. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Captitaine.

\- Hier soir, je suis aller voir les dégâts au moteur avec Monsieur Jackson. Les dommages sont plus étendus que ce que nous penssions. Ce n'est pas une mais deux pièce qui ont explosés.

\- Ce qui veut dire.

\- On va quand même pouvoirs quitter cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, heureusement. Nous avons la première dans le stock de rechange. Quand à la deuxième, nous la prendrons sur le mini-vaisseau.

\- Le mini-vaisseau.

\- Oui, nous en avons un à bord.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne l'utilise pas pour rentrer ?

\- Parce qu'il ne peut transporter que 5 personnes.

\- Ok. Donc on démonte le moteur du mini et après ...

\- On ne démonte rien. Du moins pas tout de suite. On va en avoir besoin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ray, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Monsieur Palmer ?

\- On doit aller chercher quelqu'un en 2016.

\- Qui ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Son fils, William.

Ils se tournèrent tout vers Oliver, qui visiblement était aussi surpris qu'eux. Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son ami, Ray reprit.

\- Il y a un peu plus de 2 heures, Felicity est venue me voir. Elle avait un service à me demander.

Celle-ci regarda son petit ami.

\- Hier soir, quand on a parler de William, on a prit la décision de partir à sa recherche, à notre retour. Je me suis dit que peut-être Gideon pourrait nous dire où il était. Comme je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, j'ai demander à Ray de se renseigner.

Oliver hocha la tête étonné et elle se tourna cette fois-ci vers Ray.

\- Pourquoi doit-on aller le chercher ?

\- J'ai été questionner Gideon et elle m'a proposé de me montrer une vidéo de notre époque. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté. Je te préviens, Oliver, tu ne vas pas aimer.

Ray, après avoir vu Oliver hocher la tête, se dirigea vers la console central et ils le suivirent tous. Il fit quelques manipulation sur l'écran et une image holographique apparut au centre de la console. Le visage d'un enfant en pleurs apparut.

\- William.

Felicity lui prit la main et il la serra tout en continuant de fixer son fils.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce dernier était assis sur son lit et serrait, contre lui, un pull dix fois trop grand pour son âge. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il se crispa. Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Lève-toi.

Il se leva en vitesse et elle lui arracha le pull des mains. Il essaya de le lui reprendre mais elle l'en empêcha en le repoussant.

\- S'il te plaît, maman, rend-le moi.

\- Tais-toi. Tu as encore essayer de t'enfuir pour le retrouvez. Cette fois-ci, je garde le pull de ton père et tu le récupèrera peut-être demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et il essaya de le récupéré. Énervée, elle le gifla avant de le repousser. Il tomba au sol, en larmes, tendant désespérement sa main vers le vêtement. Samantha ne le regarda même pas et sorti de la chambre sans un mot. Il s'éffondra au sol, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité. De son côté, après avoir vérrouillé à clé la porte, elle laissa tomber le pull à terre et descendit au rez de chaussée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où l'attendait un homme.

\- Vous êtes plus tôt cruelle avec lui.

\- Il est comme son père, il ne mérite que ça, souffrir.

\- Vous le haïssé à ce point. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte il y a 10 ans, je pensais vraiment qu'il aurait quitter Laurel et qu'il serait venu vers moi. On se serait marié et on aurait été heureux. Mais il a préféré partir.

\- Vous lui avez pourtant dis que vous aviez perdu le bébé.

\- Je voulais qu'il vienne vers moi. Je me suis dit qu'il m'aurait soutenu.

\- Et vous auriez fait comment pour le bébé.

\- J'aurais trouvé une excuse à lui donner. Je voulais pas le perdre. Je l'aimais mais pas lui et il est parti et il est mort. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait survécu, je me suis dit que je tenais ma revenche et j'ai pris la décision de le faire souffrir.

\- Et vous ne lui avez rien dit sur son fils, même après son retour de l'Ile.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et s'installa dans la canapé.

\- Il y a quelques mois, quand il a découvert la véritée, je tenais enfin ma revanche. Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait connaître son fils, j'y ai vu l'occasion que j'attendais depuis des années. J'ai accepté qu'il puisse voir son fils à 2 conditions. William ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était son père et je lui ai interdit de le dire à qui que se soit, pas même à sa très cher Felicity. Il ne voulait pas, mais c'était ça, où il ne verrait jamais son fils. Il a fini pas accepté. Et puis vous avez kidnappé William pour Damian Dark. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Après tout, votre fille est la sœur d'Oliver.

Malcolm Merlyn se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée et fixa le feu.

\- Thea est peut-être ma fille, mais ce n'est pas ce qui a empêcher Oliver de me couper la main et de me prendre la Ligue. Je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter, et comme je connaissais l'existence de son fils, je l'ai vendu à Dark. Je voulais qu'il souffre. Et j'ai réussi. A présent, il ignore où se trouve son fils et si il va bien.

\- Je suis peut-être cruelle, mais vous l'êtes tout autant que moi.

\- Et même plus.

Il prit la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table basse et se servit un verre de vin.

\- Comment William a-t-il découvert l'identité de son père ?

\- Avant de partir de Star City, Oliver m'a donner une video pour William. Je devais lui donner quand il aurait 18 ans. Mais j'ai été curieuse et je l'ai regarder. J'avais bu un peu trop de vin et je suis allée me coucher sans éteindre l'ordinateur. Quand William s'est réveillé le lendemain, il l'a regarder. Quand je me suis levée, il m'a demandé si il pouvait voir son père. J'ai refusée et il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par le punir et par l'enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis, il a essayé de le rejoindre à 5 reprises.

\- Je vois. Et le pull. Comment l'a-t-il eu ?

\- Oliver est venu voir un match de William et ce dernier s'est endormi dans la voiture sur le retour. Il faisait froid alors il la enlevé et la couvert avec, avant de le ramené à l'intérieur et de le coucher dans son lit. William s'est enroulé dedans alors il la laisser en disant qu'il le récupérerait la prochaine fois. Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Vous avez kidnapper mon fils avant et je vous en remercie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Grâce à vous, Oliver m'a demander d'éloigner William de lui, pour toujours. Et je sais qu'il en souffre, tout comme moi j'ai souffert.

L'image changea et le petit garçon apparut de nouveau. Il s'était relevé et allongé dans son lit. Ses larmes coulaient toujours et il regardait une photo de son père et lui, prise la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Central City.

\- Viens me chercher, papa.

Il éclata, à nouveau, en sanglot et l'holograme disparût.

Choqué, personnes ne bougea et ils restèrent un long moment à fixer le lui où, quelques instants avant, se tenait l'image du fils de leurs ami. Felicity fut la première à réagir. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. Ce dernier avait le regard vide et le visage froid. Son corps entier était crispé et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas broyer la main de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue et le força à la regarder.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, Oliver. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était folle à ce point.

Il baissa la tête et elle l'obligea une nouvelle fois à le regarder.

\- On va allez le chercher et il sera en sécurité, à tes côtés. D'accord ?

\- Felicity a raison. On va récupéré ton fils et il restera avec toi.

\- Dark est mort en prison et les projets de H.I.V.E ont été détruits. Il n'y a plus de danger pour lui.

Oliver les regarda et il acquiesa.

\- Elle connaît mon secret, notre secret.

\- On va trouver une soulution.

\- J'en ai déjà une.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ray et en voyant leurs regard étonné, il haussa les épaule.

\- Ben quoi. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de venir vous rejoindre.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- On sait qu'elle n'aime pas William et qu'elle s'en fous royalement. On sait également qu'elle connaît le secret d'Oliver et que par conséquent, elle peut l'envoyer en prison.

\- Si tu nous disais ce qu'on ne sait pas.

\- Du calme. C'est la que Laurel entre en jeu.

\- Moi.

\- Oui. Tu es avocate. Tu vas préparer tout les papiers qu'il faut pour qu'elle abandonne tout ses droit parentaux sur William et qu'elle laisse la garde de son fils à son père biologique, à savoir Oliver Queen. Oliver devra, si je ne me trompe pas, juste faire un test de paternité et il obtiendra la garde de son fils. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers Laurel et celle-ci acquiesa.

\- C'est tout. Je veux dire elle signe les papiers d'abandon de ses droits, elle confirme que je suis son père et je n'ai qu'a faire un test de paternité pour avoir sa garde.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, mais on fait comment pour qu'elle accepte de signer ses papiers.

\- Je doute qu'elle veuille aller en prison, ni même d'avoir Green Arrow et son équipe, ainsi que Flash, sur le dos. On la force à les signer et en échange, on ne l'envoie pas en prison pour séquestration et coups et blessures sur mineurs.

\- Et si elle refuse quand même ?

\- Je doute qu'elle refuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle veut juste faire souffrir Oliver. Ce qu'elle à réussit et elle le sait. Elle ne prendra pas le risque d'aller en prison pour ça.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu du plan.

\- Qui va aller le chercher ?

\- Moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Monsieur Queen.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Il s'agit se me fils et je vais le chercher.

\- Si vous y aller, vous mourrez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "il va mourir" ?

\- La dernière fois que nous avons traversé le temps, vous étiez dans le coma. Il va falloir encore une semaine à votre corps pour supporter un autre saut temporel.

\- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils là-bas pendant, encore, une semaine.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Felicity ?

\- Ecoute, William sait qui je suis puisqu'il a vu ma photo. Il viendra plus facilement avec moi qu'avec un autre. Et puis j'ai un compte à réglé avec sa mère.

\- Elle a raison. J'irais avec elle, je sais pivoté le mini-vaisseau.

\- Moi aussi, c'est moi l'avocate, après tout.

\- Je viens également … juste pour les muscles.

Ils sourirent tous au dire de John. Oliver se tourna vers Laurel, Sarah et Dig.

\- N'essaye même pas de nous en dissuader. On va aller chercher ton fils, que tu le veuille ou non.

Il acquiesa et les remercia. Felicity vient se blottir contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras tout en posant un baiser sur sa tête. Elle releva légèrement celle-ci et le regarda.

\- On va te ramener ton fils, je te le promets.

\- Je sais.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et avec l'aide de Gideon, Laurel prépara rapidement les papiers dont ils auront besoin. - On ne devraient en avoir que pour quelques heures. On sera rentré avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ils se dirigèrent, ensuite, vers le hangar et Donna vient embrasser sa fille. Elle demanda à sa celle-ci d'être prudente et elle serra ensuite les filles de son petit ami dans ses bras.

\- Vous aussi, mes chérie, soyez très prudente. Votre père ne s'en remettrais pas si il vous arrivait quelques choses.

Bien que surprises, elles lui rendirent son étreinte et lui promirent de faire attention. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dig et le serra à son tour dans ses bras, mettant celui-ci très mal à l'aise. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, il put embrasser sa femme et sa fille pendant que Laurel et Sarah en faisait de même avec leurs père. Felicity, blotti contre Oliver, avait regarder sa mère embrassé tout le monde et elle avait sourit en voyant la tête de Dig.

\- Promet-moi d'être très prudente.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je te le promets. Mais tu sais que je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Sarah leur dit qu'ils devaient y aller et il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui et ils embarquèrent à bord du mini-vaisseau. Ils sortirent du hangar et quelques minutes plus tard, les 4 voyageurs temporels, avaient "disparut". Donna et Thea vinrent toute les deux vers Oliver et elles l'enlaçèrent.

Ils venaient de traversé plusieurs couloirs et ils s'étaient arrêter devant une porte.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- J'ai commençé ma croisade contre Vandal Savage parce que celui-ci à tuer ma femme et mon fils. I semaine, nous sommes retourné à mon époque, quelques minutes avant leurs morts. Nous avons réussi à vaincre Savage pour de bon, grâce à Kendra. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour sauver ma femme, mais mon fils à survécu.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Oliver constata qu'ils étaient dans une chambre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit une personne et un enfant était allongé dans celui-ci. Rip Hunter s'approcha du petit garçon et lui embrassa le front. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, dans un petit fauteuil.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, Jonas.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Nous sommes arrivé au moment où Savage blessait ma femme. Jonas a voulu la protégé mais il y a eu une explosion et il a été projeter contre un mur et il a perdu connaissance. Il est inconscient depuis, mais d'après Gideon, il va se réveillé dans les heures qui viennent. Nous avons profité du fait que Savage était à moitié sonner et Kendra la tuer. Je me suis précipiter vers ma femme, mais ses blessures étaient trop graves. Elle m'a fait promettre de mettre notre fils en sécurité et de ne rien faire pour la sauvée. J'ai fini par accepté, à contre coeur. Nous l'avons enterré et j'ai reçu pour consigne, des maîtres du temps, de ne plus revenir à cette époque.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça, maintenant ?

\- Durant votre coma, j'ai prévenu les autres. Et puis je me suis dit que, vu la situation, c'était le moment de vous le dire.

Il fit une pause et durant de longue minutes, ils ne dirent plus un mot.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur pour votre fils. Peur de ne pas savoir le protégé, peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai eu les mêmes craintes. Mais j'ai fini par admettre qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi, qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Là, au moins, je sais où il est et ce qu'il fait.

Comprenant où le Capitaine voulait en venir, Oliver hocha la tête et le remercia. Il s'installa sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et ils parlèrent de leur enfants. Quand le jeune homme lui demanda où ils allaient vivre avec son fils, Rip Hunter lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas encore. Il lui proposa alors de rester avec eux à Star City ou à Central City et celui-ci admit que se n'étais pas une mauvaise idée. A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'un gémissement retentit. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers celui-ci et Rip se redressa en vitesse pour se diriger vers son fils. Oliver se leva à son tour et quand il arriva près du lit de Jonas, il vit celui-ci ouvrir tout doucement les yeux.

\- C'est ça mon chéri, ouvre les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait les yeux grand ouvert et il se redressa en vitesse avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Papa.

\- Je suis là mon chéri. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Jonas resta blotti dans les bras de son père et Oliver lui fit signe qu'il sortait afin de les laisser seul. Une fois hors de la chambre, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ou il savait qu'il trouverait les autres. Une fois sur place, il leur annonça que le jeune Jonas venait de se réveillé. Ils furent tous soulagé et Oliver décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Donna et Thea voulurent le suivre, mais il insista sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Le comprenant, elles acquiesèrent de la tête et il se dirigea vers le sas de sortie. Il actionna l'ouverture et la porte s'ouvrit. Il soupira et sorti. Une fois dehors, il inspira profondement. Aucun doute, il était bien sur une Ile. Quand il était arrivé sur Lian Yu la première fois, il avait tout de suite senti que cette ile était dangereuse. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas se sentiment d'animosité. Au contraire. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit en constatant que le vaisseau avait attéri entre l'orée de la fôret et la plage. Il marcha sur une distance assez grande et s'installa sur le sable. Il resta assis, à regarder la mer, pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoivent le mini-vaisseau arriver et se poser. Il se leva et parti en courant.

Après avoir quitter Oliver et monter un bord du vaisseau, Felicity et ses compagnons s'installèrent et Sarah se mit au commande. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils avaient bien attachés leurs ceintures et ils décollèrent, direction Saint-Louis en 2016. Lors des recherches, Ray avait découvert qu'après avoir quitter Star City, Samantha et William étaient parti s'installé dans cette grande ville du Missouri. Ils habitaient une petite maison presqu'à l'exterieur de la ville. Une fois qu'ils eurent repéré la maison, ils allèrent poser le vaisseau dans un immense champs à 10 minutes à pied de chez Samantha. Ils quittèrent le vaisseau et le camouflèrent avant de se mettre en route. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Felicity regarda ses partenaires et souffla un bon coup avant de sonner à la porte. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre qu'une dizaine de seconde avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Samantha. Quand cette dernière les reconnu, elle voulu fermer la porte, mais Dig, qui avait prévu le coup, placa son pied entre la porte et le chambranle. Il força ensuite le passage et laissa ses amies entrer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je vous interdit d'entrer chez moi. Sortez, où j'appelle la police

Felicity la fusilla du regard au moment où elle passa à ses côtés.

\- Allez-y, appelez-la. Je suis sur qu'il serait ravi de voir de quelles manière vous traitez votre fils.

Étonné, elle fut incapable de dire quoi se soit. Et elle les suivit dans la salle à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ils ne lui répondirent rien et Laurel sorti des papiers de son porte-documents qu'elle avait pris avec. Elle les tendit à la jeune mère et celle-ci, intriguée, les prit en mains. Elle les lit et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle lança les papiers sur la table et les toisa du regard.

\- Je refuse de signer ses papiers.

Felicity s'énerva contre elle et elle récupéra les feuilles. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et plaqua les documents contre la poitrine de Samantha.

\- Ecouter-moi bien, espèce de salle petite garce. Soit vous signer ses papiers et vous disparaissé de la vie de William et vous évité par la même occasion la case prison pour séquestration et coups et blessures sur mineurs. Soit je vous jure de faire de votre vie, un véritable enfer. Vous savez de quoi je suis capabe avec un ordinateur. Je viderais vos compte et je créerais un casier judiciaire à votre nom et vous pourrez dire adieux à votre réputation de gentille petite fille sage. Et je vous assure que si vous prévenez la police ou que si vous révélé le secret d'Oliver, je vous retrouverais et vous le ferez payer de la pire des façons. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisament claire ?

Samantha resta figé un petit moment avant de prendre les papiers et de se dirigé vers le bureau posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti un stylo avant de revenir vers eux. Elle posa les feuilles sur la table et signa chaque page. Quand elle eut fini, elle les donna à Laurel et cette dernière vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle hocha la tête en direction de ses compagnons.

\- Parfais. Où est William ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

Felicity n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Samantha voulut la suivre mais John s'interposa, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion de rester à sa place. Une fois en haut des marches, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la deuxième chambre. Une fois devant celle-ci, elle se baissa et ramassa le pull qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, à bord du vaisseau. Elle le serra contre elle, souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de rentrer. Son coeur se serra à la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Terrorisé, William s'était recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce et il était en pleur.

\- William.

Ce dernier ressera ses bras autour de ses jambes et ne voulant pas lui faire peur, encore plus, elle resta loin de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Felicity. C'est ton papa qui m'envoie.

En entendant ses mots, il se redressa main resta dans le coin.

\- Mon papa ?

\- Oui. Tiens, j'ai récupéré son pull. Je le mets sur ton lit, d'accord ?

Elle le posa sur les draps et recula vers la porte. Une fois sur qu'elle était assez loin de lui, il se rapprocha et attrapa le pull, qu'il serra contre lui en respirant son odeur.

\- Pourquoi il est pas venu, mon papa ?

\- N'ai pas peur, d'accord ? Ton papa à été un peu blessé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Mais je te rassure, il va beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

Elle fit une petite pause et quand elle le vit hocher la tête, elle reprit.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Oui. Mon papa, il m'a montrer une photo de toi. Il a dit que vous alliez vous mariez.

Elle eu un pincements au coeur en entendant ses paroles. Oliver et elle devraient être marier depuis 2 semaines normalement.

\- Je suis venue te chercher avec des amis. On va te conduire à ton papa et tu pourras rester avec lui pour toujours. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais maman, elle voudra pas.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. On s'est arrangé avec elle.

Elle lui parla encore un peu et il fini par accepté de la suivre. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda si il avait un grand sac pour mettre ses affaires dedans. Il lui dit que oui et il se dirigea vers son placard. Il l'ouvrit et voyant que son sac était trop haut, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. Elle accepta et elle le rejoignit. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle. Elle attrapa 2 sacs et elle lui demanda de mettre des jeux dans l'un d'eux. Elle rempli de deuxième avec des vêtements et quand les 2 sacs furent plein, elle lui demanda si il ne voulait rien prendre d'autre. Il récupéra le pull de son père, qu'il avait poser le temps de prendre ses jeux. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et lui fit non de la tête. Elle lui sourit et elle prit les 2 sacs avant de descendre. Une fois en bas, elle déposa les bagages à terre et elle fut surprise quand William lui attrapa la main et se réfugia derrière elle. Elle se tourna et se baissa vers lui. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne partait pas sans lui. Quand il hocha la tête, elle se redressa et lui présenta John, Laurel et Sarah. Ceux-ci lui firent un sourire et elle lui demanda d'aller mettre ses chaussures et de prendre sa veste. Il lui demanda de venir avec lui et elle accepta. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le couloirs et il se chaussa d'une paire de basquet. Il prit ensuite sa veste et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

\- Nous allons y aller. Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Nous sommes prêt.

Felicity se tourna vers la mère du jeune garçon.

\- N'oublié pas ce que je vous ai dit. Au revoir, Samantha.

Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et elle quitta la pièce après avoir jeter un dernier regard mauvais à son fils. Ce dernier se blotti contre Felicity et elle le rassura, une nouvelle fois.

\- On y va.

Dig fut le premier à sortir et il attrapa les 2 sacs au passage. Les 2 sœurs le suivirent de peu et Felicity sorti la dernière, juste après William. On était fin juin et malgré le fait qu'il soit 19 heures, il faisait encore chaud. Felicity tenait la main du petit et de l'autre, elle portait la veste du jeune garçon alors que celui-ci n'avait pas lâcher le pull de son père. Ils marchèrent un petit moment et il s'étonna du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de voiture. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait un autre moyen de locomotion. Une fois arrivé sur place, elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelques chose, mais tu vas peut-être avoir peur.

\- Tu vas pas me conduire à mon papa ?

\- Si mon grand. Mais ton papa, il est très loin d'ici et à une autre époque.

Voyant son incompréhension, elle reprit.

\- Tu sais que ton papa est Green Arrow et qu'il connaît Flash, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est trop cool en plus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Nous avons des amis qui voyage dans le temps.

Elle le regarda et attendi un peu avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui, je crois. Sa veut dire que si on veut, on peut aller voir les dinosaures.

Elle le regarda et rigola.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Mais les dinosaures sont trop dangereux, je penses pas qu'on iras les voir.

William lui sourit à son tour et elle reprit.

\- Nos amis sont venu nous demander de l'aide et on a accepté. C'est comme ça que ton papa à été blessé. Maintenant, il n'a plus rien, mais il ne peut pas voyager dans le temps avant une semaine.

\- D'accord. Mais vous étiez pas avec papa, vous ?

\- Si. On a prit un mini-vaisseau pour venir te chercher, quand on a decouvert ce qui se passait.

\- Sa veut dire que moi aussi je vais voyager dans le temps ?

\- Oui. Regarde.

Elle fit signe à Sarah et celle-ci fit apparaître le vaisseau. William recula de plusieurs pas, légèrement térrifié. Au bout de quelques seconde, il poussa un petit cris, excité.

\- C'est trop trop cool.

Ils rigolèrent tous à sa réaction et Sarah ouvrit le vaisseau. Elle entra suivit de sa sœur et de John qui posa les sacs dans un coin.

\- On y va quand tu veux.

Il acquiesa et commença doucement à se diriger vers le vaisseau, Felicity le suivant de peu. Quand il entra à l'interieur, il fut ébahi et il avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Il tourna la tête quand il y eu un flash. Felicity lui sourit et rangea son téléphone.

\- Comme ça, ton père aura une photo de toi au moment où tu as découvert l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Il lui sourit et elle lui demanda de venir s'asseoir. Il s'installa et elle l'attacha. Elle prit place à ses côtés et il lui prit la main.

\- Est-ce que sa fait mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu ne vas rien sentir. Et dans quelques minutes, tu verras ton papa.

Heureux, il sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, on y va.

Ils acquiesèrent tous et William lui demanda si il pouvait quand même garder sa main dans la sienne. Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant. Il sursauta et serra plus fort ses doigts au moment où Sarah mit en route le moteur. Le vaisseau s'éleva et au bout de quelques secondes, ils étaient en plein vol et ils virent au loin les lumières de Saint-Louis.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui.

Sarah fit quelques manipulation et quelques instant après, les couleurs de la ville furent remplacé par le bleu de l'océan. Peu de temps après, ils aperçurent l'Ile et Sarah se posa à côté du Waverider. Felicity se détacha et aida William à faire de même alors que les 3 autres sortaient déjà.

\- Papa, il est là ?

\- Je suis sur que oui. Allez vient.

Il se leva et lui reprit la main. Ils quittèrent ensuite le vaisseau et il porta l'une de ses mains en visière à cause du soleil qui tapait encore assez fort. Ils descendirent les 3 marches et il se retrouva face à tout un groupe de personne qui lui souriait.

\- William.

Il se tourna légèrement vers la droite et il fit un énorme sourire avant de courir vers son père.

\- Papa.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Oliver le serra de toute ses forces contre lui. Le jeune père se laissa tomber, à genoux au sol, en le maintenant contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant qu'Oliver ne l'éloigne un peu de lui.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, je vais bien. Mais Felicity, elle a dit que toi tu avais été blessé, mais que tu allais mieux. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai plus rien.

William lui sourit et se pellotenna contre son père. Ce dernier se releva et souleva son fils dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de sa petite amie et la serra contre lui de son bras libre. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et il l'embrassa sur la tête.

\- Merci.

Il se tourna vers les 2 sœurs et sont meilleurs amis. Ils les remercia à leurs tour.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier.

\- Tu aurais fait la même choses pour nous.

\- Je peux te demander un service.

Curieux, Oliver fixa son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire ton fameux poulet cordon bleu, dont Donna raffole tant.

D'abord surpris, Oliver fini par éclaté de rire, suivit par les autres. Quand ils se calmèrent, Oliver lâcha la jeune femme et se dirigea vers John, son fils toujours dans ses bras. Il lui tendit la main que l'ancien militaire serra tout de suite.

\- Quand tu veux. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Demain ça me va aussi.

\- Va pour demain, alors.

Ils se sourirent et Oliver relâcha son fils qui resta, néanmoins près de lui. Il présenta ensuite toute l'équipe à ce dernier et il fut ému de voir son fils si heureux de découvrir l'identité de Flash. Le jeune garçon promit de garder le secret, pour protéger son papa. Ils avaient tous souris en entendant ses paroles. Oliver, qui avait tenu à présenter sa sœur en dernier se rapprocha de celle-ci en prenant son fils avec lui.

\- William, je te présente ta tante Thea.

\- Bonjour William.

Ce dernier surpris tout le monde, surtout les Queen, quand il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Bonjour tante Thea.

Elle le relâcha et lui embrassa la tête avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelle de cette manière.

Il lui sourit et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Il retourna ensuite vers son père et se colla à lui quand il vit arriver un homme avec un enfant.

\- Je vois que la mission s'est bien passé. Bonjour William.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- Je m'appelle Rip Hunter. Je suis un ami de ton papa.

Il se tourna ensuite vers toute l'équipe et se plaça derrière son fils.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, Jonas. Jonas, je te présente mes amis.

Il se saluèrent tous et Rip présenta à son tour son fils. Voyant leurs expression étonné de voir l'enfant déjà debout, Rip leurs expliqua que grâce à Gideon, il s'était réveiller comme si il sortait juste d'une sieste. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jonas demanda à son père si il pouvait aller jouer avec William sur la plage. Les 2 pères se concertèrent et acceptèrent à 2 conditions. Ils ne devaient pas aller dans la forêt et ils devaient restés là où ils pouvaient les voir. Ils hochèrent de la tête et partirent jouer. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Oliver, Rip et Dig jouaient sur la plage avec leurs enfants, Iris vient vers eux pour leurs dire que le repas était prêt. Ils lui dirent qu'ils arrivaient et elle reparti à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils se relevèrent et enlevèrent le sable qu'ils avaient sur eux. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le château qu'ils venait de faire et au moment où ils allaient partir, la petite Sarah posa ses mains dedans, le détruisant. Elle se tourna vers les 3 adultes et les 2 enfants et, heureuse, elle frappa dans ses mains. Ils sourirent tous et Dig attrapa sa fille. Il lui enleva le plus e sable possible et ils se mirent en route vers le vaisseau. Une fois à l'interieur de celui-ci, ils se séparèrent. William souivit son père et ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Oliver. Ils allèrent se débarbouiller un peu et ils se lavèrent les mains avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Géné, William resta collé à son père et il s'installa à ses côtés. Ayant bien constaté la gène des 2 jeunes garçons, ils invitèrent Jonas à se mettre entre son père et William et ceux-ci en furent soulagé. Felicity se plaça au côté d'Oliver et le reste du grouspe s'installa à leurs tour. Joe, Quentin et Lyla apportèrent les plats à table.

\- Attention c'est chaud.

\- Les garçons, j'espère que vous aimez les macaroni jambon-fromage.

Ils furent soulagés quand les 2 enfants acquiesèrent de la tête.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils servirent tout le monde et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils en profitèrent, également, pour apprendre à connaître les enfants et ils finirent tous les 2 par se détendre. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils débarassèrent tous ensemble et ils sortirent sur la plage. Vers 22 heures, voyant que William baillait, Oliver décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde et ils rentrèrent avec Felicity. En arrivant dans la chambre, Oliver se rendit compte que les sacs de son fils étaient toujours dans le mini-vaisseau. Il décida d'aller les chercher et laissa son fils avec sa petite amie. Celle-ci attrapa son bagage et le posa sur le lit avant d'y mettre les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sortie depuis la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je récupère mes affaires.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu restes pas avec nous ?

La jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, le fixa.

\- Et bien, je pensais que tu voudrais rester seul avec ton père.

\- Oui, mais je t'aime bien et papa, il est amoureux de toi, alors reste s'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda étonné et fini par acquieser, en souriant. Il la surpris une nouvelle fois quand il vient l'enlacé. La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver et ce dernier sourit face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'eux et les serra à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver et Felicity avaient pris leurs douche et William s'apprêtait à prendre la sienne. Il rangea ses affaires avec son père, tout en préparant son pyjama pour la nuit. Quand la jeune femme eut fini de faire ses cheveux, elle sorti de leurs salle de bain et elle laissa sa place au jeune garçon. Ce dernier rentra et ferma la porte. À peine celle-ci fermée, Oliver plaqua la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle lui répondit avec fougue. A court d'air, ils furent obligé de se séparé. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

\- Wouaw.

Il rigola légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercié. Je ferais tout pour toi. Tout comme tu le ferais pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur sa hanches et la pressa contre lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle hésita à rajouter quelques choses. Voyant son doute, il plaça sa main sous son menton et lui fit, légèrement remonter la tête.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je regrette tellement de t'avoir quitter. Si je ne l'avait pas fais, nous serions marié depuis 2 semaines et nous … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oliver s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers son sac. Il le prit et le posa sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et la ressorti quelques secondes après. Il revient vers elle et lui tendit une petite boit noir en velour. La reconnaissant, elle la prit doucement et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle voulut dire quelques choses, mais aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Quand tu me l'a rendue, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'en séparée. Je l'ai gardée sur moi depuis.

La jeune femme sorti la bague de son écrin et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

\- Je … je peux la récupéré ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai garder sur moi, tout ce temps.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait, il reprit.

\- Felicity. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et mon fils. Je veux pouvoirs me réveillé tout les matins à tes côtés et m'endormir dans tes bras. Je veux pouvoirs crier au monde entier à quel point je suis heureux. Alors, oui, tu peux la récupéré. Mais uniquement si c'est ce que tu veux réellement.

Heureuse, mais incapable de dire un mot, elle lui sourit et sauta dans ses bras en rigolant. Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit tourner en l'air. Quand il la reposa au sol, elle captura ses lèvres des siennes. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle et elle lui murmura.

\- Oui, Oliver. Je le veux tellement.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et lui prit la bague qu'elle tenait toujours. Il lui prit ensuite la main gauche et lui glissa l'anneau à son annulaire. Elle lui sourit en regardant la bague à son doigt et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se separèrent de nouveau quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur William en pyjama. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux.

\- Je peux aller dormir dans le fauteuil, si vous voulez rester seul.

\- Quoi ?

Tout les 2 surpris par ses paroles. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Oliver fit les 2 pas qui le séparait de son fils avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, William. Il est hors de question que tu ailles dormir dans le fauteuil, d'accord ? Nous voulons tout les 2 que tu restes avec nous.

Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, Felicity se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Nous voulons tout les deux que tu restes. Je te le promets.

Rassuré, il leurs sourit et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Oliver fixa la jeune femme et celle-ci comprit qu'il lui demandait la permission de tout dire à son fils. Elle hocha la tête et Oliver demanda à son fils de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce dernier fit ce que son père lui demanda et s'installa sur les draps. Le couple le rejoingnit et se plaçèrent de chaque côté de celui-ci.

\- Comme tu le sais, avec Felicity, on avait prévu de se marier. Mais il y a quelques semaines, on sait séparés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je lui cacher quelques choses de très important.

\- Quand je l'ai découvert, j'étais vraiment en colère contre ton père et je l'ai quitté.

\- Mais vous vous êtes embrassé.

\- Quand ton papa a été blessé, j'ai vraiment eu très peur de le perdre et je me suis rendue compte que je lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps. On a parler et on a décider de se remettre ensemble.

William hocha la tête et leur sourit.

\- Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi on t'en parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesa.

\- Quand tu prenais ta douche, on a parler et on a décidé de se fiançé, à nouveau.

\- Sa veut dire que vous allez quand même vous mariez ?

\- Oui.

Ayant peur de la réaction de William, ils ne dirent rien de plus et attendirent que celui-ci réagissent. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, ce dernier leurs sourit et il se pencha vers son père pour le serrer contre lui. Heureux, Oliver le pressa contre lui et lui emebrassa la tête. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna de son père et serra, à son tour, la jeune femme. Soulagée, elle l'enlaça. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et ils se couchèrent ensuite, William entre eux. Épuisé par le trop plein d'émotion, le petit s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, seulement. Ils le regardèrent dormir un petit moment, avant de rejoindre à leurs tour, les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut le premier à se réveillé. Il sourit en voyant sa fiançée et son fils à ses côtés. William était face à lui et dos à la jeune femme qui l'entourait de son bras et ils souriaient tout les 2 dans leurs sommeil. Il les regarda un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Felicity se réveille à son tour. Elle sourit en voyant son fiançé la regarder.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

William bougea, soupira et se coucha sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers son père. Pensant l'avoir réveillé, ils grimacèrent. Quand ils comprirent qu'il dormait toujours, ils soupirèrent soulagé, avant de se regarder en souriant. Ils discutèrent tout bas pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que William se redresse en vitesse, une expression de peur sur le visage.

\- Hey, mon grand. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Quand ce dernier vit son père, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et, heureux, il se jeta dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pas rêver, alors. Je vais rester avec toi ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Je ne te quitte plus jamais.

Rassuré, il s'éloigna de son père et se dernier lui embrassa le front. Le jeune garçon se tourna ensuite vers Felicity et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, William. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

\- Très bien.

Ils restèrent encore un peu au lit a parler, se chatouiller et rire. Ils finirent par se lever au environs de 9 heures et ils s'habillèrent avant de sortir de leur chambre. Juste avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, William s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?

\- Vous avez décidé hier soir de vous mariez. Ca veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux leur dire ?

Le couple se regarda en souriant. Felicity s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu peux leur dire, oui. Mais je te préviens, ma mère risque de hurler de joie et de nous cassé les oreilles.

William la regarda, étonné, avant d'éclaté de rire. Une fois calmer, il lui demanda de se pencher et il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Je suis content que tu te maries avec papa.

Émue, elle le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte. Quand elle se redressa, elle essuya rapidement une larme qui avait couler et Oliver lui embrassa la tempe. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la cuisine et Donna, qui les avaient aperçue en première, se précipita vers sa fille pour l'embrassée. Elle enlaça ensuite son future gendre et quand elle se pencha vers William, elle eut une petite hésitation. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait le serrer dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, il lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle le serra à son tour et lui rendit le sourire qu'il venait de lui donner. Ils saluèrent ensuite le reste du groupe et ils s'installèrent à table. Quand ils eurent fini, William demanda si il pouvait leur dire maintenant.

\- Nous dire quoi ?

Oliver lui sourit en lui donnant son accord. Content, le petit garçon se tourna vers tout le monde et dit dans un grand sourire.

\- Papa et Felicity, ils vont se marier.

Un silence se fit et il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'un cris ne retentisse. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Donna, qui se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise, et celle-ci se précipita à nouveau vers sa fille. Elle lui attrapa la main gauche, et voyant que, effectivement, elle avait de nouveau la bague, elle la serra contre elle avec force.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

Elle la lâcha et elle serra, à nouveau Oliver, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Quand elle se calma légèrement, les futurs mariés furent félicité par tout le monde et Barry demanda à William, si il était heureux pour son père. Quand ce dernier répondit "oui" dans un grand sourire, ils furent tous heureux de l'entendre. A la surprise générale, Donna quitta la cuisine en courant presque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais connaissant maman, on va vite le savoir.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut un bloc note en main. Elle s'installa au côté de sa fille et elle ouvrit son cahier

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je commence à préparer le mariage, bien sur.

\- Maman. On en a même pas encore parler avec Oliver.

\- Et alors. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une date pour commençé les préparatifs.

\- Mais …

\- Laisse-là faire.

Felicity se tourna vers son fiancé.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, quand même ?

\- Non. Mais sa lui fait plaisir.

Elle le regarda un court instant, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Celle-ci la regardait avec un air de chien battu et elle fini par capituler.

\- D'accord, très bien, vas-y, commence.

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire et plongea le nez dans son calepin. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers son fiançé qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors sur la plage. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et ils jouraient avec les enfants. Ils avaient construits un immense château de sable. Ils avaient jouer au beach volley et au frisbee. Ils venaient d'ailleurs de terminé une partie et Oliver s'écroula dans le sable, épuisé.

\- J'en peut plus.

William s'éffondra à ses côtés et il vient se blottir contre son père. Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oui. Merci, papa.

Ils restèrent un peu avec les autres et au bout d'un petit moment, William se tourna vers son père et Felicity.

\- Vous allez vous mariez quand ?

\- On ne sait pas. On doit, encore, en parler.

\- Pourquoi, tu nous pose cette question ?

\- C'est très beau, ce serait bien si vous vous mariez ici.

Étonné, ils furent incapable de dire un mot. Ils fixèrent le jeune garçon et se dernier baissa la tête, pensant avoir dit une bétise.

\- Pardon.

Oliver releva la tête de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu pardon ?

\- Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

\- Tu es mon fils, William. Tu as le droit de me dire ce que tu penses.

Il hocha la tête et ne dit rien d'autre. Felicity, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, prit la parole.

\- Tu aimerais vraiment qu'on se marie ici, ton père et moi.

Le petit la regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je te dise. C'est une excellente idée.

\- Quoi ?

Le père, comme le fils, fut étonné des paroles de la jeune femme. La jeune femme se tourna vers Oliver.

\- On aurait du se marier i semaines. Et il faut bien avouer, que cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Et puis, on est bloquer ici, pour au moins 15 jours. Autant en profité, non ?

\- Tu es consciente qu'on est bloquer en 1879 et qu'il n'y a personne pour célébrer un mariage.

\- On est effectivement en 1879, mais Rip nous a dit qu'il nous ramenerait 2 jours après notre départ. Ce qui veux dire qu'on aurait très bien pu quitter la ville pour se marier. Quand à la cérémonie, Ray, si il est d'accord, pourrait nous marier comme il a marié John et Lyla.

Oliver ne sut quoi répondre. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas tord. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils voulaient pour se marier ici.

\- Tu veux vraiment te marier, ici ?

\- Uniquement si c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Oliver lui sourit et se tourna vers Ray.

\- Tu serais d'accord de nous marier.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

Felicity se redressa et lui demanda pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire. J'aurais aimer pouvoir le faire. Mais je n'ai plus le droit, légalement parlant, de le faire depuis 6 mois.

Comprenant ce qu'il disait, le couple fut déçu.

\- Le professeur Stein pourrais vous mariez.

Il se retournèrent tous vers Caitlin et le professeur.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est le professeur qui nous a marier Ronnie et moi.

Tout le monde perçut la douleur dans sa voix, quand elle prononca le nom de son défunt mari. Iris lui prit la main et elle lui sourit pour la remercier. Elle se tourna vers Martin.

\- Vous pouvez les marier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien pendant un petit moment, puis il se tourna vers le couple.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, oui, je peux vous marier.

Oliver et Felicity le regardèrent en souriant pour ensuite se fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- On fait comme tu veux, Oliver. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se marie ici.

Oliver se tourna vers son fils qui souriait à pleine dent, avant de refixer son attention sur la jeune femme. Tout en la regardant, il demanda à sa future belle-mère.

\- Dites-moi Donna. Vous aviez prévu un mariage en bord de mer.

Comprenant que le jeune homme était d'accord. Elle changea de position et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Tu es vraiment d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Elle cria de joie et se jeta sur lui. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, dans le sable. Ils rigolaient tout les deux et tout le monde souriaient. Elle l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se redresser. William étant près d'eux, elle l'attira à eux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir dit que c'était un endroit magnifique pour un mariage.

Il leur sourit et ils se serrèrent tout les 3 dans les bras. Alors que Donna n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation, elle prit, doucement, la parole.

\- Un mariage, au bord de mer.

Réalisant enfin, ce qui se passait, elle se redressa à une vitesse halucinante et se précipita vers le vaisseau.

\- Oh mon dieu. J'ai besoin de mon carnet. J'ai plein d'idée.

Tout le monde la regarda et ils furent étonné de la voir faire demi tour.

\- Quand ?

\- Comment ?

\- Le mariage, quand ?

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent et, d'un simple regard, se mirent d'accord. Ils se retournèrent vers William.

\- Alors William. Quand veux-tu qu'on se marie ?

\- C'est moi qui choisis ?

\- Oui.

Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dans une semaine. Comme ça, Donna pourra tout préparer et après, vous pourrez profiter de l'ile en étant marier.

Ils lui sourirent et se tournèrent ensuite vers la mère de la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, dans une semaine Donna.

\- Oh mon dieu, il faut que je me dépêche. Je n'aurais jamais le temps.

Elle repartit en courant et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Une heure plus tard, Oliver se trouvait en cuisine avec Quentin et Joe. Les 2 inspecteurs de police, lui avaient proposer son aide, afin de préparer le repas. Au menu, comme promis à l'ancien soldat, poulet cordon bleu avec pomme de terre, accompagnée d'une salade mixte et de crudités. Ils prirent également la décision de faire une soupe au tomate. Tout en cuisinant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

\- Heureusement qu'on peut avoir les aliment qu'on veut, grâce au vaisseau.

\- C'est sur. Sinon, je sais pas comment on aurait fait.

Ils continuèrent de cuisiner et Quentin mixa la soupe pendant qu'Oliver et Joe préparaient les crudités et lavaient la salade. Le plus jeune des 3 allaient mettre le plat principal au four quand, Felicity, Iris, Kendra et Caitlin entrèrent dans la cuisine. La première se rapprocha de son fiancé et l'enlaca.

\- Sa se passe bien avec William ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Il s'amuse et les autres le surveille.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- En tout cas, ça sent très bon les garçons.

\- C'est Oliver le chef, aujourd'hui. Et je crois qu'on va se régaler.

Ce dernier sourit et demanda aux jeunes femmes ce qui les amenaient ici, alors que dehors le ciel était magnifique.

\- Eh bien, dans la mesure ou il fait superbe, on sait dit qu'on pourrai manger dehors. Ça vous irais ?

\- Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

\- Super. Dans ce cas, on installe le tout dehors.

Elles attrapèrent les assiettes, couverts, verre et tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre la table. Oliver ouvrit le four et y mit les plats à l'interieur avant de le refermer. Il était en train de se redresser quand son fils et Jonas entrèrent dans la cuisine, suivit de John, Jackson, Ray et Curtis.

\- Ca sent super bon.

Les 4 adultes, qui venaient d'entrer, attrapèrent la grande table et la sortirent pour l'installé dehors. William se dirigea vers son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux dormir dans la chambre de Jonas, ce soir ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, il lui fallut un petit moment pour réagir.

\- Oh et bien, je veux bien, mais il faut d'abord demander à Rip.

\- On a déjà demander à papa. Il veut bien, mais uniquement si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Dans ce cas, oui, tu peux.

\- Merci, papa.

William lui sourit et embrassa son père et les 2 enfants sortirent en courant. Oliver le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à une telle demande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il s'entend aussi bien avec Jonas.

\- Je comprends.

Ils continuèrent de préparer le repas et Oliver leurs confia ses craintes. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'un enfant et, même si il était heureux d'avoir son fils à ses côtés, il se savait pas comment si prendre. Les 2 hommes le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'il s'en sortait très bien et qu'être parent s'apprenait avec la pratique. Il les remercia et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à table et mangeaient dans la bonne humeur.

\- Oliver, se poulet est absolument divin.

\- Vous voyez, je l'avais bien dit.

\- On le sait maman.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et elle se tourna vers son fiancé et lui sourit. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

\- Alors dis-moi, Oliver. Où et quand as-tu appris à cuisiner, comme ça ?

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, avec Felicity, nous sommes parti pendant quelques mois et nous nous sommes installé à Ivy Town. C'est notre voisine Laura Hoffman qui m'a appris à cuisiner, après que je lui ai demander.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu apprendre ?

\- Quand on a décidé de quitter Starling City, on a pris la décision de vivre normalement. Et puis, je voulais élargir mes compétence en cuisiner. Les seules que j'avais venait de l'île et se résumait à cuit et crus.

\- Et toi, Felicity, tu cuisine aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

\- Hey.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Tu râte une omelette.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas en faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai essayer à plusieurs reprises, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Pour ça, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Donna pour rien.

\- Quentin.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est la véritée.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et se tourna vers sa fille. Celle-ci la regarda à son tour et au bout de quelques secondes, elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles furent suivi par les autres. Une fois calmé, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout en continuant de manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, au moment de débarrassé la table, Oliver alla vers Rip.

\- Vous êtes sur que sa ne vous dérange pas que William reste avec Jonas, cette nuit ?

\- Absolument pas. Et puis, se sont en quelques sorte des vacances pour eux, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis soulagé que Jonas et William s'entendent si bien.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, tout en continuant de débarassé. Au alentour de 22 heures, les 2 hommes envoyèrent leurs fils se coucher, après les avoir vu bailler en même temps. Les 2 enfants embrassèrent tous le monde et ils rentrèrent prendre une douche. Quand Oliver et Rip les rejoignit plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà coucher, Dig ayant aider son amis à installer un lit, un peu plus tôt. Ils embrassèrent chacun leur fils et quittèrent la chambre. Les petits parlèrent un peu avant de s'endormir, épuisé par leurs journée. Vers 23 heures trente, les jeunes fiançés, décidèrent de rentrer et tout le monde décida de faire de même. Ils se saluèrent tous et chacun alla dans sa chambre. Felicity alla directement sous la douche pendant qu'Oliver alla d'abord voir son fils. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sourit en le voyant dormir profondément. Il entra et remonta la fine couverture sur lui et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir et de rejoindre la jeune femme. Quand il arriva, celle-ci était encore sous la douche et il entra dans la salle de bain. L'ayant entendu entrer, elle lui demanda.

\- Alors, il dort ?

\- Oui. Il ne sait même pas réveillé quand je l'ai embrassé sur le front.

L'eau de la douche cessa et elle sorti de la cabine.

\- Tant mieux. Il a tellement couru avec Jonas, qu'il doit être épuisé.

Oliver en profita pour la regarder entièrement nue. Il sentit son désir se réveillé. Ne remarquant pas son trouble, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se déméla les cheveux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et fit quelques pas, pour pouvoirs l'embrasser.

\- Ne traine pas dans la douche, je suis épuisé.

\- Je me dépêche.

Il l'embrassa et elle quitta la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et eut un sursaut en sentant l'eau sur lui. "Bon sang. Comment elle fait pour prendre une douche si froide". Il régla la température et se glissa sous l'eau. Il se lava avant de sortir.

Il s'essuya le visage et s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette qu'il accrocha à sa taille. Il pesta contre lui-même quand il constata qu'il avait oublié ses affaires. Il sorti de la salle de bain et se cloua sur place. La jeune femme avait revêtu l'une de ses chemise et elle était allongé dans le lit dans une pose des plus sexy.

\- Enfin. J'ai failli attendre.

Elle se leva sensuellement et s'approcha. Elle se colla à lui et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa du bout des doigts, retraçant le contour de ses cicatrices. Quand elle atteignit sa taille, elle détacha la serviette et celle-ci tomba à terre. Elle se recula et se mordit la lèvre en le voyant nu. Il voulu se rapprocher d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha en levant une main devant elle. Elle posa ensuite ses doigts sur le dernier bouton de la chemise et, lentement, très lentement, elle les défit un à un, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle fit ensuite glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et elle se retrouva, à son tour, entièrement nue. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et l'enlaça, collant ainsi leurs 2 corps. Ils frissonèrent en même temps et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils gémirent à l'unisson en sentant leur sexe entrer en contact. Il la serra contre lui et se dirigea vers leur lit. Tout en la gardant contre lui, il les allongea sur le lit et fondit sur ses lèvres, les faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. De ses pied, elle le pressa contre elle et il dut se maitriser pour ne pas s'enfoncer en elle directement. Il quitta ses lèvres et les glissa de son menton jusque sous l'oreille de la jeune femme et elle laissa échappé un petit cris de plaisir. Il sourit contre elle et mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre lentement vers sa poitrine. Alors que la jeune femme lui carressait le dos, il prit appuis sur un coude et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine tandis que ses lèvres prirent possession de l'un de ses mamelons. Elle se cambra contre lui en gémissant. Il continua sa douce torture quelques instant avant de changer de seins, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Décidant qu'il avait assez jouer, il lui caressa le ventre et ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin que sa main. Quand son visage arriva au dessus de son intimité, elle se crispa, impatiente. Il se redressa et sourit quand elle poussa un cris de frustration.

\- Oliver.

\- Oui, ma chérie.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, elle gémit de plaisir quand il posa un doigt contre son sexe et le caressa. Elle ferma les yeux quand il glissa un doigt en elle. Il entama un léger va et vient et elle se cambra à nouveau vers lui, lui offrant ainsi sa gorge. Il placa sa bouche sur celle-ci et de la langue, il traca le contour de sa veine. Elle gémit et il sourit contre elle avant de, lentement, faire glisser sa bouche vers la poitrine, puis le ventre et enfin l'intimité de la jeune femme. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de celle-ci, elle haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière tout en avancant le bassin vers sa bouche.

\- Oliver.

Il joua de sa langue sur le petit bouton de chair rose et ajouta 2 doigts à sa douce torture. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui demandant ainsi de continuer. Les gémissements de Felicity se tranformèrent bientôt en cris de plaisir et ils accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient. Sentant les muscles de la jeune femme commençer à se contracter, il retira ses doigts, se releva et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que soit, il entra en elle. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle ne put retenir la jouissance qui s'empara d'elle et elle atteignit l'orgasme. Son corps se cambra contre celui d'Oliver et elle cria son prénom avant de retomber lentement sur le matelat. Reprenant son souffle, elle le regarda. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, malgré le fait qu'il peinait difficilement à ne pas venir, lui aussi. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, lui demandant ainsi de se mouvoir en elle. Il la regarda et sans la quitter des yeux, il commença un très léger mouvements de va et vient en elle. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Cette dernière posa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le caressa. Il se détacha de sa bouche, glissa ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme et elle se cambra contre lui, quand il s'enfonca un peu plus loin en elle.

\- Oliver.

Elle haleta encore plus quand il accéléra ses déhancher. Il lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Il lui donna un coup plus fort et elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échappé un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Elle lui répondit avec tout autant de passion et serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il passa une main entre leur deux corps et lui caressa la poitrine avant de diriger sa main sous ses fesses pour la rapprocher davantage de lui.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Felicity.

Cette dernière fit ce qu'il lui demandait et planta des yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Il lui donna un autre coup de rein et elle se cambra à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi. Mais s'il te plaît, vient plus vite.

Il lui sourit et accéléra ses coups de hanche. Ils gémirent ensemble et, n'en pouvant plus, elle se déhancha sous lui, leur envoyant ainsi des vagues de plaisir. Ils enleva les mains de ses fesses et les placa dans son dos, collant, un peu plus leur buste. Les musles de la jeune femme se resseraient de plus en plus autour de lui et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il accéléra encore une fois et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser passionné. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, en criant contre la bouche de l'autre. Une fois leurs corps détendu, il resta encore un peu en elle, avant de se retirer. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et une main sur son torse. Elle dessina de petits dessins imaginaire sur la poitrine de son homme et quelques instants plus tard, elle se redressa en le tapant sur le torse.

\- Hey.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il fallait que tu viennes en moi de cette manière.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Comme si tu n'avais pas aimer.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais, du coup, je n'ai pas pu jouer.

Elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase, qu'elle glissa sa main sur son ventre pour ensuite la poser sur son sexe. Il gémit et regarda sa main s'activer autour de son membres. Elle le caressa un moment avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Il gémit, ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Quand elle le prit en bouche, il du faire à tout son self control pour ne pas venir. Elle joua encore un peu avant de se redresser de se placer au dessus de lui. Elle le reprit en main, et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, elle s'empala sur lui. Il ne résista pas au plaisir qui le traversa et il se vida en elle, dans un long gémissement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, il sourit quand il la vit avec une expressions espiègle sur le visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle débuta ses déhancher, en prenant appuis sur le torse d'Oliver. Au bout de quelques coups de reins, il déplaca ses mains et les posa sur la poitrine offerte, face à lui. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il lâcha ses seins et enleva ses mains de son torse avant de se redresser pour coller leur buste ensemble. Il placa l'une des ses mains dans le haut de son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête. Il ramena celle-ci vers l'avant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, en entamant, lui aussi des déhanchements. Ils gémirent à nouveau et elle cessa leurs baiser. Il en profita pour lui embrasser la gorge et il laissa ses lèvres descendre vers ses seins, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il replia ses jambes sous le cops de la jeune femme. Il en tortura un de ses dents et de sa langue et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, encore une fois. Il joua un peu avec sa poitrine, avant de la regarder un petit moment. La voir en plein plaisir, augmenta le siens et pour se calmer, un peu, il cessa ses déhancher et l'obligea à arrêter les siens. Étonnée, elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Elle lui sourit et pencha le visage pour approfondir le contact. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre et doux et quand ils se separèrent, elle posa son front contre les siens. Tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils recommençèrent à se mouvoir. Leurs mouvements furent, dans un premier temps, lent et peu profond. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir revenait, leurs déhanchements furent de plus en plus rapide, mais il ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de rein d'Oliver , lui fassent fermer les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière. Elle laissa le haut de son corps retomber sur le matelas et il en profita pour lui caresser le ventre et la poitrine. Elle pressa les fesses, de son fiançé, de ses pied, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle en voulais plus. Comprenant le message, il accéléra la cadences et quand il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se resserer autour de lui, il se laissa aller. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris et ils atteingnirent, après quelques derniers coup de reins, ensemble l'orgasme. Oliver pencha la tête en arrière et les hanches de la jeune femme se soulevèrent une dernière fois. Elle se cambra vers le haut, dans une position des plus érotiques. Leurs muscles se relâchèrent en même temps et elle retomba sur le lit. Il la regarda en souriant et l'aida à se redresser contre lui. Ils se câlinèrent encore un petit moment, avant qu'il ne s'allonge, en emmenant le corps de Felicity avec lui. Toujours unis, elle resta sur lui et se blotti dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent un peu et, voyant qu'elle s'endormait, il se retira lentement de son corps. Il sourit quand elle gémit de mécontentement. Il la garda sur lui et attrapa le drap qu'il placa sur eux. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et elle soupira d'aise. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Felicity se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sourit en se souvenant de la veille. Elle était allongé dans les bras d'Oliver et elle avait une main sur son torse. Elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda dormir. Il souriait dans son sommeil et il semblait apaiser. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres sur le bas de la joue et son sourire s'aggrandit. Elle se rallongea contre lui et de ses doigts, elle traca le contour de la cicatrice qui se trouvait près de son coeur. Elle reposa sa main au niveau de son coeur et elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes, se souvenant de leurs nuit. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées quand Oliver bougea, légèrement, contre elle. Elle se redressa et le regarda se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma, aveugler par le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre du vaisseau. Il sourit quand elle posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge et rouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, avant qu'elle ne l'enjamba. Une fois à califourchon sur lui, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, les faisant gémirent quand sa poitrine entra en contact avec son torse. Il l'enlaca et la serra contre lui. Elle commença à onduler des hanches sur lui et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Ils se caressèrent un petit moment et il passa sa main entre leurs 2 corps. Il lui frôla l'intimité et il sourit quand il la sentit prête à le recevoir en elle. Il prit son sexe en main et se guida en elle. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir et il entama un mouvement de va et vient, tout en la gardant coller à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent tout les 2 l'orgasme et elle s'éffondra sur lui, éssoufler. Quand ils eurent retrouver leurs souffle, elle s'éloigna se retira et se blotti contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front. Ils restèrent comme ca pendant quelques minutes et elle se redressa.

\- Je meurs d'envie d'une douche.

Elle retira la couverture qui les couvraient et se leva. Entièrement nue, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'entrée de celle-ci, elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda dans un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens ?

Elle rigola quand elle le vit se lever précipitament. 2 secondes plus tard, il était derrière elle et la serrait contre lui.

Ils venaient de sortir de la douche et il terminait de mettre son tee-shirt pendant qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaca par derrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque dégagée.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il allait l'embrasser quand des coups contre la porte retentirent. Il s'écarta d'elle à regret et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant son fils de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le tête.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour, papa.

Il relâcha son fils et le fit entrer dans la chambre. William se dirigea vers Felicity et il la serra, également, dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Bonjour, Felicity.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai eu un peu peur quand je me suis réveillé. Mais Jonas était là, alors ça a été.

\- Tant mieux. Mais si tu as peur, tu ne dois pas hésité à venir, d'accord ?

Il acquiesa de la tête en souriant et ils sortirent tous les trois pour aller déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils sourirent en voyant Donna, installé à table devant son petit déjeuner, son carnet de note poser à ses côtés. Elle avait un stylo en main et elle notait quelques chose sur le calepin. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et quand Donna entendit la voix de sa fille, elle attrapa son bloc-note, se leva et se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire au lèvres. Elle les embrassa tout les 3 et avant qu'ils n'aient plu dire quoi que se soit, elle commença à leur parler du mariage.

\- Maman.

\- Je me suis dit que les roses rouges …

\- Maman.

\- … surtout avec des roses blanches …

\- Donna.

\- Et puis le mélange des 2 signifie "amour éternel", ce qui vous correspond …

\- Maman.

Surprise le haussement de voix de sa fille, Donna se stoppa et les regarda.

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- On vient juste d'arriver. Tu permets que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner avant qu'on parle du mariage.

\- Excusez-moi les enfants, je suis tellement excitée par se mariage que j'en oublie les bonnes manières.

Ils s'installèrent à table et ils dicsutèrent de tout et de rien avec les autres membres de l'equipe. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et quand ils eurent fini, ils aidèrent à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaiselle. William demanda la permission à son père d'aller jouer sur la plage avec Jonas et celui-ci accepta à condition qu'il reste à porter de vue du vaisseau. Son fils acquiesa de la tête, remercia son père et il se dirigea vers Felicity qui discutait avec Kendra. Il l'interpella. Il lui demanda la permission de sortir et, étonnée, elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait demander. Quand il lui répliqua qu'il avait déjà demander à son père, elle fut étonnée.

\- Vu que tu vas bientôt te marier avec papa, c'est normal que je te demande.

Elle le regarda un moment, surprise, mais heureuse et lui donna son accord. Il la remercia et lui sourit avant de sortir.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, on dirait.

\- Oui. Et je t'avoue, que j'en suis soulagée.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver ne les rejoignent. Il remarqua vite que la jeune femme était surprise et il l'interrogea. Il sourit en entendant ses explications. Il lui prit la main et il se dirigèrent vers la sortie du vaisseau, pour rejoindre Donna, qui était installée à l'extérieur, sur l'un des transat qu'ils avaient pu "avoir" grâce au Waverider. Ils prirent place à ses côtés et Oliver regarda au loin. Il sourit en voyant son fils jouer dans le sable avec Caitlin, Iris, Lyla, la petite Sarah et Jonas. Il se tourna ensuite vers la mère et la fille. Celles-ci le regardait, un sourire au lèvre.

\- On vous écoutes, Donna.

Impatiente, elle leur expliqua toute les idées qu'elle avait eu. Elle passa près d'une demi heure à tout leur dire et quand elle se tût, le jeune couple se regarda, légèrement géné. Donna remarqua tout de suite que quelques choses les ennuyait.

\- Vous n'aimez pas, c'est ça ?

\- Non, maman. C'est juste qu'on aimerait quelque chose de simple.

\- Je vois.

Elle arracha les pages de son bloc-note et les déchira. Elle les coinca sous son sac qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Elle reprit son calepin et son stylo et se tourna vers le couple, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Je vous écoute. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Rassuré qu'elle ne leur en veuille pas, ils se regardèrent, une micro-seconde, avant de lui faire à nouveau face. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient une cérémonie très simple et ils en discutèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les enfants et Oliver aida William et Jonas à construire un immense château de sable.

Vers 15 heures, les 2 pré-ados demandèrent l'autorisation d'aller dans l'eau et, après avoir vérifié auprès de Gideon qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, les 2 pères acceptèrent. Les enfants demandèrent à leurs père de venir avec eux. Rip accepta tout de suite, mais Oliver fut plus réticent. Tout le monde compris son apprehenssion face à la situation. Après tout, son torse étaient quand même parsemé de plusieurs cicatrice, ce qui pouvaient éffrayer n'importe quel enfant. Il se tourna vers sa fiançée et celle-ci l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il regarda, à nouveau, son fils et ne voulant pas le décevoir, il hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il se leva et souffla un bon coup avant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Il s'attendait à voir du dégoût sur le visage de son fils, mais ce dernier le surpris en lui souriant. William lui tendit la main et il la prit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la mer et ils s'amusèrent un petit moment dans l'eau. Au alentour de 20 heures, ils étaient toujours sur la plage et lorsque le fils d'Oliver vit arriver Barry, il se leva et alla le voir en courant.

\- Tout va bien, William ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais te demander quelques choses.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais faire une surprise à papa et Felicity pour le mariage, mais je ne serais pas le faire tout seul.

\- Et tu veux que je t'aide.

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé, si tu veux pas.

\- Je serais ravi de t'aider. Alors dis-moi, je t'écoute, en quoi est-ce que je peut être utile.

Le petit garçon lui expliqua alors son idée.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont aimé.

\- J'en suis sur.

Heureux, William lui fit un grand sourire et ils parlèrent encore un peu de l'idée du fils d'Oliver. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres et ils terminèrent la construction du château de sable. Au moment d'aller se coucher, William demanda si il pouvait encore dormir dans la chambre de Jonas et, après concertation, leurs pères acceptèrent et leurs proposèrent même de dormir ensemble le temps qu'ils seraient coincés ici. Heureux, les enfants remercièrent leurs pères et après avoir saluer tout le monde, ils rentrèrent prendre une douche et se coucher. Quand Oliver et Felicity allèrent se coucher au alentour de minuit, ils vérifié que les enfants dormaient et quand ils virent que c'était le cas, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. La porte était à peine refermée derrière eux, que Felicity se jeta sur lui et prit d'assaut ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser et la souleva pour la porter jusque dans la salle de bain où, ils prirent une douche enflammée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Ils passaient tous leurs journée à la plage, à parler, rire, jouer. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du mariage et Oliver et Felicity se préparait chacun de leurs côtés. Donna ayant insiter pour qu'ils dorment séparément, Oliver avait dormi aux côtés de son fils et la jeune femme avait, quand à elle, dormi dans la bibliothèque, réaménager pour l'occasion, avec les filles. Quand Oliver se leva, il alla déjeuner avec son fils et les autres hommes de l'équipe et il passa toute la matinée avec son fils avant de retourner dans sa chambre vers 14 heures, le mariage ayant lieu à 15 heures. Felicity de son côté, contrairement à Oliver, dormit assez tard et elle se leva à 10 h 30. Sous le conseil de ses amies, elle prit un long bain afin de se détendre au maximum. Quand elle sorti de celui-ci, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et, comme promis, elle appela Thea. Celle-ci vient la rejoindre et elle s'assura qu'Oliver n'était pas présent dans les couloirs. Quand elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, elle fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait plus que Thea et Caitlin à ses côtés. Celle-ci lui expliquèrent qu'elles étaient toutes sortie afin de préparer la cérémonie. Elles commencèrent à préparer la jeune femme en commençant par la coiffer. Sachant qu'Oliver préférait quand elle avait les cheveux lâcher, elle demanda à Caitlin de simplement les lui boucler. Celle-ci souffla, soulagée, ne s'y connaissant pas trop en coiffure. Quand elle eut fini, Thea s'occupa du maquillage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci souhaitait quelques chose de léger. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune Queen avait terminer et Felicity s'installa devant un mirroir recouvert.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui.

Caitlin attrapa un bout du tissus et le retira. La future mariée put ainsi se regarder.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est parfait.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Merci les filles, merci beaucoup.

\- Dans ce cas, il est l'heure d'enfiler ta robe.

Elles se sourirent et Felicity alla derrière le paravent. Elle enleva le peignoir et passa un string en dentelle blanche et elle décida de ne pas mettre de soutien. Elle prit sa robe en main et l'enfila. Une fois installée correctement, elle sorti de derrière le paravent et demanda à Thea de lui fermer la fermeture dans son dos. Elle lui tourna le dos et elle noua les lacets et Caitlin termina sa tenue en lui mettant un diadème de fleur blanche dans les cheveux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le mirroir et se regarda. Elle sourit en voyant son reflet. Sa robe était à bustier et quelques diamant recouvraient le tissus de la poitrine. Elle était légèrement évasée à partir de la taille et elle avait une legère traine.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Elle leur sourit et les serra dans ses bras. Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et la porte s'ouvrit sur les sœurs Lance. Elles admirèrent la future mariée et lui dire exactement la même chose que Thea et Caitlin. Elles demandèrent ensuite à celle-ci de les laisser seul avec la jeune femme. Elles acceptèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

\- Alors, tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Les 2 sœurs se regardèrent et Laurel repris la parole.

\- Tu sais que notre père t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Depuis qu'il est avec ta mère, il te considère comme sa fille et pour nous 2, tu es comme une sœur.

Émue, la jeune femme les serra contre elle.

\- Vous êtes commes des sœurs pour moi aussi.

Elles se relâchèrent et cette fois, c'est Sarah qui reprit la parole.

\- On aimerais, si tu es d'accord, qu'il te conduise à l'autel.

Etonnée et émue, Felicity fut incapabe de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle les serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et elle retient difficilement ses larmes.

\- Je t'interdit de pleurer, Thea nous tuerais sur place.

\- A moins que ce ne soit Donna.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les 3 et se séparèrent.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Des coups furent frapper à la porte et la jeune Lance alla ouvrir. Elle laissa entrer Donna et Quentin, un sourire au lèvres. La mère de la jeune femme porta ses mains à sa bouche en voyant sa fille et elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Oh mon dieu. Tu es tellement magnifique, ma chérie.

Elle l'enlaça et la serra contre elle.

\- Merci, maman.

Cette dernière la relâcha et Quentin s'approcha à son tour.

\- Tu es superbe.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, mais je serais très heureux, si tu voulais bien que je t'accompagne jusqu'à Oliver.

\- Vous êtes comme un père pour moi. Vous m'avez toujours protéger et pris soin de moi depuis que l'on se connaît. Alors oui, j'accepte que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à l'autel. J'en serais vriament très heureuse.

Elle le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte. Donna les rejoignit dans cette embrassade et les 2 sœurs Lance se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Tu sais Felicity, avec Sarah, nous n'aurions aucun inconvénients à ce que tu l'appelle "papa".

Le trio se sépara et les regardèrent, étonné.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu le considère comme ton père et nous sommes sur que papa te considère comme sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle regarda son père et celui-ci, toujours aussi étonné, acquiesa de la tête.

\- Tu vois. Lui même le dit.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que se soit. On voulait juste que tu saches qu'on ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu l'appelle "papa", si tu le souhaites un jour.

Avant que Felicity ne puisse dire autres choses, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théa.

\- Désoler de vous déranger, … Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Thea, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tant mieux, parce qu'il est l'heure. Mon frère t'attend.

\- Oh mon dieu. Il est déjà l'heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es consciente que tu viens d'utiliser l'expression préférée de ta mère.

Felicity se tourna vers sa future belle-sœur puis vers sa mère avant de revenir vers Thea. Elle éclata de rire et ils la suivirent. Une fois calmer, Donna embrassa sa fille et tout le monde sortit de la pièce, laissant seul la jeune femme et son "beau-père".

\- Prête ?

\- Oui.

Elle souffla et lui prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il se dirigèrent vers la porte et il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu sais, Laurel et Sarah n'ont pas tort. Je serais vraiment heureux d'être ton père.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue.

\- Et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous le soyez.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent de la pièce. Pour acceder à la plage, ils devaient contourner le vaisseau. Quelques secondes après, la chanson "je te promets" de Johnny Hallyday débuta et elle souffla un coup, avant de se dirigé vers son futur mari. Quand elle l'aperçut, son sourire s'aggrandit et elle le regarda avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de costume blanc et d'une chemise blanche, légèrement transparente. Ils avaient tout les 2 opter pour quelques chose de simple et de léger. Ce dernier ne la lâchait pas non plus du regard et quand elle arriva à ses côtés Quentin tendit la main de la jeune femme à Oliver. Elle se tourna vers le plus agé des 2 hommes et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci … papa.

Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire et alla s'asseoir au côtés de sa petite amie. Bien que surpris par la manière dont la jeune femme avait appelé le policier, Oliver ne dit rien et ils se firent face, en se prenant les mains. Le professeur Stein commença.

\- En tant normal, j'aurais commencé par souhaitez la bienvenue à tous le monde et demander si quelque'un s'opposait à ce mariage. Mais dans la mesure ou tout le monde souhaite que ce mariage ai lieu depuis un moment, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question. Je vais donc aller directement à l'essentiel.

\- Oliver, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Felicity, ici présente ?

Il sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Felicity, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Oliver, ici présent ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Les alliances s'il vous plaît.

William se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, prit la main de la petite Sarah et ils se dirigèrent vers son père et future belle-mère. Ses derniers les regardèrent, un grand sourire au lèvres. A la demande du professeur, Oliver détacha l'anneau qui était poser sur le petit coussin que tenait son fils, posa un baiser sur sa tête et il lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Felicity.

\- Felicity, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Il prit sa main et lui glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Martin demanda ensuite à la jeune femme de prendre à son tour l'alliance. Elle se baissa vers la petit Sarah et, après lui avoir caresser la joue, elle détacha la bague et se redressa vers Oliver.

\- Oliver, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Elle prit à son tour la main du jeune homme et lui passa la bague au doigt. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux et leurs sourire s'aggrandir quand Stein prononca les mots que tout le monde attendaient.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Oliver ne se fit pas prié et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme. Tout le monde se leva et se mit à siffler et à applaudir. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, quelques seconde.

\- Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils se tournèrent vers les autres.

\- Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Oliver Queen.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité et Donna se dirigea vers sa fille. Elle la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'Oliver faisait de même avec son fils. Il serra ensuite sa sœur dans ses bras. Ils reçurent les félicitations de tout le monde et Felicity se serra ensuite contre son mari. Barry utilisa sa vitesse et alla chercher des coupes de champagne pour tout le monde, excepté pour les enfants qui eurent un jus de fruits. Dig étant le témoin d'Oliver, il décida de faire un petit discours.

\- Je connais ses 2 là depuis presque 5 ans, maintenant. Ils se sont souvent disputé pour des bétises, mais elle à toujours été la seul à réussir à le faire rire, mais surtout à lui remontée les bretelles quand il en avait besoin. Et croyez-moi, il en avait souvent besoin.

Tout le monde rigola en entendant ses mots et John repris.

\- Je les ai vu jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant un très, très long moment. Et puis, à ma grande surprise, Oliver a fini pa admettre ses sentiments et ils ont décidé de quitter la ville pendant quelques mois. Quand ils sont revenu, je vous avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment heureux de le revoir, pour la raison que vous connaissez tous. Mais cette jeune femme à le don de vous faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Ils étaient de retour depuis 3 semaines, quand elle nous a obligé à nous parler, en nous enfermant presque dans le repère. Depuis, nous sommes à nouveau amis et j'en suis heureux.

Il fit une petite pause et leva sa coupe vers le couple.

\- Quand ils sont revenu de Ivy Down, j'ai été, enfin, nous avons tous été étonné du changement d'Oliver. Il était heureux et il souriait, fais assez rare à ce moment-là, pour le souligner. Quand ils nous on annocer qu'Oliver se présentait à la mairie, j'ai cru qu'il nous faisait une blague, alors imaginer ma tête quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi, ton paquet de frites a encore voler dans les airs ?

Barry, Oliver, Felicity et Dig se mirent à rigoler. Les autres n'étant pas présent à ce moment-là, ils ne comprirent pas l'allusion du méta-humain.

\- Dieu merci, non. Mais j'étais tellement étonné, que je suis rester bouche bée. Ce qui, je l'admet, est assez rare de ma part.

Ils sourirent tous et il reprit.

\- Le soir du réveillon de Noël, il a fait une chose auquel, je l'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il lui a demander de l'épouser devant toute une assemblée et je n'oublierais jamais le sourire de Felicity à ce moment-là. Quand elle sait retrouver paralyser, je vous avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière, mais à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, ils en sont revenu plus fort. Et puis le secret d'Oliver à éclater au grand jour et sa à mit à mal leurs relation et ils se sont séparer. Oliver s'est refermé sur lui-même, comme avant et Felicity faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis vous êtes venu nous demander de l'aide, Oliver a été blesser et ils ont décidé de s'accorder une nouvelle chance. Et Aujourd'hui, ils sont, enfin marié et je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux.

Il se tourna vers le couple.

\- En quatre an et demi, vous m'en avez fait voir de toute les couleurs. Mais, pour rien au monde je ne changerais la vie que je mène en ce moment. Je me suis trouver un frère et une sœur et j'espère que vous aurez la vie dont vous rêver, celle que vous mérité.

Il leva son verre vers eux et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Le couple se rapprocha de leur ami et il l'enlaçèrent chacun leur tour.

\- Merci John.


	4. Chapter 4

Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires. Ils me font chaud au coeur. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.

Merci à Evy 47 pour la faute que j'ai faite. J'écrivais en écoutant une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, d'où mon erreur. Erreur corrigée. Merci.

Quelques heures passèrent et après le repas, préparer avec soin par Joe, Quentin et Lyla, Donna invita le couple à se lever pour l'ouverture de bal. Bien que n'aimant pas danser, Oliver se leva et tendit une main à sa femme. Celle-ci la lui prit et se leva. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la table et elle se blotti dans ses bras. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et ils se balançèrent lentement au rythme de la chanson "Je l'aime à mourir" de Francis Cabrel.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

Elle releva la tête.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, avec derrière eux, un magnifique soleil couchant les accompagnants dans leur bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de la chanson et quand celle-ci prit fin, Oliver s'éloigna d'elle et laissa sa place à Quentin. Il se dirigea vers Donna et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta et il l'emmena près de sa fille et de son petit ami. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa taille.

\- Merci.

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait.

\- Grâce à toi, ma fille est heureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi souriante, pleine de vie. Et pourtant, on parle de Felicity.

\- William et elle sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je les aime tellement.

\- Je sais. Tout comme je sais qu'ils seront heureux avec toi. N'en doute jamais.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il le lui rendit. Peu de temps après, les autres couples vinrent les rejoindres sur la "piste de danse". A la fin de la chanson, William alla vers Felicity.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi.

\- J'en serai très heureuse.

Il lui sourit, rassuré et elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Alors qu'il allait séloigner de la "piste" Thea attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse.

\- Pour une fois que je peux danser avec toi.

Il lui sourit et la maintien contre lui le temps de la chanson.

\- Tu ne comptes plus partir, j'imagine ?

\- Tu imagines bien.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de Thea.

\- Je t'aime, petite sœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Peu de temps plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter debout, Ray demanda, curieux.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de frite ?

Les 4 concernés éclatèrent de nouveau de rire et une fois calmer Felicity prit la paroles.

\- Quelques semaine après que Barry soit sorti du coma, on a eu besoin de l'aide de Caitlin. On est tout les trois allez à Central City et avec Dig, nous avons attendu Oliver et Barry dans une petite cabane abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville. Quand Barry est arriver, …

\- Avant Oliver, alors que je lui ai laisser une demi heure d'avance.

\- Quand il est arrivé, avec John on mangeait des frites du Big Bully Burger. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il a sursauter en le voyant arriver de nulle part et ses frites, qu'il avait en mains, on littéralement voler dans les aires.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Cisco se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Comment tu as su ce qu'il se passait ?

\- J'arrivais en moto. J'ai tout vu de loin.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et vers 23 heures, Oliver emmena sa femme au bord de l'eau. Il fit un bord à son pantalon et elle souleva sa robe qu'elle maintien d'une main. De l'autre, elle attrapa celle de son mari et ils se promenèrent main dans la main, éclairé par la lune. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le lâcha, s'avança un peu dans l'eau et se retourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit malicieusement et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se baissa et l'aspergea.

\- Hey.

Il lui sourit, et quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieur en regardant son torse, il baissa la tête. Sa chemise, était devenue transparente avec l'eau et elle lui collait, laissant apparaître ses muscles. Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- La vue te plaît ?

Elle releva les yeux vers les siens et lui sourit.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, il la fixa. Il sentit son désir se réveillé quand il lut dans son regard son propre désir. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle se pressa contre lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et il colla son front au sien.

\- Si nos amis et nos familles n'étaient pas là, je te sauterais dessus pour te faire l'amour.

Elle lui sourit et se blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la fit sortir de l'eau. Il fit quelques pas dans le sable et s'installa dans celui-ci, face à la mer. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à s'asseoir à son tour. Il écarta les jambes et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Ils regardèrent la mer en silence, pendant de longue minutes.

\- Papa, Felicity.

Ils se tournèrent tout les 2 vers William et ils lui sourirent.

\- Hey mon grand. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je vais aller dormir, mais j'aimerais d'abord vous donnez votre cadeau.

\- William.

Felicity se releva aider d'Oliver et ce dernier se redressa à son tour.

\- C'est toi notre cadeau.

Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme et elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Venez.

Il repartit et ils le suivirent jusqu'au mini vaisseau ou tout le monde les attendait. Barry tendit quelques chose à William et celui-ci les prit. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père et sa belle-mère et leur donna ce qu'on venait de lui donner. Ils les prirent en main et regardèrent de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Des bandeaux ?

\- Oui. Vous comprendrez pourquoi après.

Ils se regardèrent et acquiesèrent de la tête. Tout le monde les félicitèrent encore une fois avant de les laisser. Il ne restait plus que William, Barry, Rip et les jeunes marié.

\- Quand devons-nous les mettre ?

\- Maintenant.

Ils mirent tout les deux les bandeaux et ils se laissèrent guidé par Rip et Barry à l'intérieur du mini vaisseau. Ils furent installé sur les sièges et on les attacha.

\- On doit faire décoller le vaisseau, mais rassurez-vous, on reste sur l'Ile.

Ils acquiesèrent et Felicity tatonna pour trouver la main d'Oliver, assis à ses côtés. Quand elle la trouva, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigt.

\- On en a pour longtemps.

\- Non, 2 minutes.

\- Je démarre les moteurs.

Le vaisseau vibra légèrement et il s'éleva. Quelques instant après, ils sentirent celui-ci se poser et les moteurs s'éteignirent. William leur dit qu'ils pouvaient se détacher et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se levèrent et on leurs fit faire une douzaine de pas. Ils sentirent un courant d'air les frôler.

\- On va vous retirer les bandeaux, mais garder les yeux fermer jusqu'à ce qu'on vous le disent.

Ils acquisèrent de la tête et on leur retira le morceau de tissus.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Ils firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils furent bouche bée de voir ce qui se trouvait face à eux et la jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche. Le mini vaisseau avait été réaménager et, face à eux, un grand lit avait été installé. Les draps blanc étaient en soie et quelques coussins rouge avaient été posait sur celui-ci. Les parois étaient recouvertes d'un tissus rouge soyeux et des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils furent tirer de leurs contemplation par la voix de William.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui à fait ça ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai demander conseil à tante Thea et c'est elle qui m'a dit comment décoré. Après, j'ai demander à Barry si il voulais bien m'aider.

\- Donna avait tout entreposer ici, pour le mariage. On a du tout faire juste avant la cérémonie.

\- C'est pour sa que j'avais besoin de Barry.

Le couple se tourna vers Rip.

\- Il m'ont demander de l'aide pour déplacer le vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Venez.

William leur prit la main et il les emmena vers la porte du vaisseau. Il lâcha celle de son père et ouvrit celle-ci. Il reprit la main d'Oliver et les fit sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit bassin d'eau naturel, au bord d'une falaise et celle-ci avait une magnifique chute d'eau. Ils étaient entouré de tout les côtés par la forêt qui, contrairement à Lian Yu, était absolument superbe.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- On a déposer de la nourriture pour 5 jours ainsi que vos affaires et le vaisseau est programmé pour revenir jeudi à 17 heures.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas rester, papa ?

\- William, on vient seulement de se retrouver, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

\- Je vais rester avec Tante Thea. Je lui ai demander et elle est d'accord. Et puis comme ça, c'est comme si Felicity et toi vous étiez parti en lune de miel.

Oliver se baissa à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Et puis, maintenant, je vais vivre avec toi et Felicity, donc on se verra tout le temps.

Oliver prit son fils dans ses bras et le remercia tout en le serrant contre lui, ému du cadeau que son fils venaient de leurs faire.

\- Je t'aime, William. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Oliver le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Felicity prit sa place et s'agenouilla devant son beau-fils. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et les lui embrassa.

\- Merci William. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on ne m'ai jamais fait.

\- C'est vrai, tu aimes ?

\- Oh oui, c'est parfait. Absolument magnifique.

Heureux, il lui fit un grand sourire et elle le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de la lâcher.

\- Tu sais, je suis content que se soit toi qui te sois marier avec mon papa. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Émue, elle retient difficilement ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'enlaça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à son père et à Felicity, William disparut dans un éclair avec Flash et Rip, laissant les 2 jeunes mariés seul.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Il lui sourit à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et elle ferma les yeux quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Elle les rouvrit 2 secondes plus tard et éclata de rire quand il la porta dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur "chambre" et elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Une fois au pied du lit, il la déposa sur le sol et la pressa contre lui. Elle gémit quand elle sentit une bosse dans le pantalon de son mari. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et posa sa main sur son sexe, à travers le pantalon. Il gémit à son tour et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Impatiente, elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Au bout du troisième, ses mains tremblaient tellement de désir, qu'il du l'aider à défaire les autres. Quand ce fut fait, elle la lui enleva et le caressa sur tout le torse, lui arrachant des soupir de plaisir. Du bout des doigts, elle traça le contour de ses abdominaux et une fois arrivé à la ceinture, elle défit celle-ci et s'attaqua ensuite à la pression et à la tirette qui maintenait le pantalon en place. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le lui retirer, et elle glissa une main à l'intérieur du caleçon de son mari. Au contatc de sa main sur son membre, il cessa le baiser et gémit de bien-être en pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Elle entama un léger va et vient et l'embrassa sur la clavicule. Elle retira sa main et il gémit de frustration. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur le bord de son pantalon et le descendit en même temps que son caleçon. D'un coup de pied, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements et il se retrouva nu devant elle. Elle le repris en main et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire et sans le quitter des yeux, elle le prit en bouche. Il gémit et ferma les yeux quand elle commença à le caresser avec sa langue. Il gémit à nouveau quand elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses, l'amenant, ainsi, plus en elle. Il posa ses main dans ses cheveux. Elle joua un long moment avec sa main et sa bouche et quand il senti qu'il allait venir, il voulu l'arrêter, mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Il se libéra dans sa bouche quelques seconde plus tard, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle se releva en passant sa langue sur sa bouche et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle se pressa contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. Ses mains lui carressèrent le dos à travers le tissus de la robe et quand elles arrivèrent en haut de celle-ci, il défit le nœud du lacets qui retenait le tissus. Sa bouche quitta celle de la jeune femme et elle descendit le long de sa machoirs, remonta vers son oreille et mordilla le lobe de celle-ci, avant de redescendre pour se poser sur sa clavicule. Felicity se pressa un peu plus contre lui et elle ne cessa de gémir à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Quand il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses nues et elle se mordit la lèvre de plaisir. Il dessera les lacets et lentement, il fit glisser la robe le long du corps de sa femme. Il se baissa et l'aida à l'enlever. Il la ramassa et la posa sur le seul fauteuil présent dans la pièce et se retourna. Il regarda sa femme et sourit en la voyant vêtue d'un simple string. Il fit les 2 pas qui les séparait, éffleura d'un doigt la pointe de l'un de ses seins et la contourna. Il colla son torse à son dos, posa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et il glissa l'autre le long de son ventre. Arriver au dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, il traça le contour de celui-ci, avant de poser sa main dessus. Il sourit en la sentant humide et d'un doigt, il la caressa. Elle gémit et se cambra contre lui, amenant ses fesses contre le sexe, à nouveau tendu, de son mari. Ils gémirent ensemble à ce contact et il glissa son doigt sous le vêtement de celle-ci. Elle se cambra encore plus et il pinca l'un de ses mamelons, lui arrachant, cette fois-ci, un cris de surprise mélangé à son plaisir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Il joua quelques instant avec son petit bouton de chair rose avant de glisser un doigt en elle. Elle rompi le baiser et poussa un long gémissements de plaisir. Plaisir qui augmenta quand il introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en elle. Il entama un léger va et vient et elle posa une main derrière la tête d'Oliver et elle plaça l'autre sur son sein qu'il ne tenait pas. Alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements en elle, de son pouce, il vient lui caressa son tendre bouton et elle explosa de plaisir. Il sentit ses musles internes se resserer autour de ses doigts et elle se cambra contre lui en criant presque son prénom. La tension dans son corps disparut et ils restèrent dans cette position le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Elle libéra la tête du jeune homme et relâcha son sein. Oliver retira ses doigts du corps de sa femme et les porta à la bouche de celle-ci. Elle les prit en bouche et les lêcha tout en frottant ses fesses contre le sexe, plus que tendu, d'Oliver. Il libéra la poitrine de la jeune femme, dégagea sa nuque de ses cheveux et posa ses 2 mains sur les hanches de celle-ci. Il porta ses lèvres dans sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il se baissa et lui embrassa le dos en suivant son échine. Une fois à genoux, il la fit se retourner vers lui et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit et tout en la fixant, il approcha sa bouche de son bas ventre. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se cripsé d'attende dans ses épaules, et de ses dents, il attrapa l'élastique du string. Elle gémit en le voyant faire et se tortilla contre lui, pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et elle souleva chacune d'entre elle, pour se libéré de son dernier vêtement. Il remonta sa bouche en embrassant ses jambes et arriver à son intimité, il se contenta de poser un simple baiser sur celui-ci. Elle se cambra vers lui, lui demandant ainsi d'approfondir cette caresse. Il en décida autrement et se redressa entièrement avant de coller son corps au sien. Ils gémirent à l'unisson en sentant leur sexe entrer en contact et elle passa ses mains derrière sa tête, tandis qu'il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils restèrent, quelques instants, dans cette position, à s'embrasser et à se caresser le dos. Elle finit par glisser une main entre leurs 2 corps et elle le prit en main et le câlina. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps dans cette position, il fit quelques pas et arriver au lit, il déposa, doucement la jeune femme au bord de celui-ci, ses jambes l'enserrant toujours, alors qu'il était à nouveau à genoux sur le sol. Il se redressa un peu et tout en continuant de le masturber, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les remonta au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle soupira, frustrée, de ne plus pouvoir le caresser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et entrelaça leurs doigts. Quittant sa bouche, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa machoirs, éffleura à peine sa gorge offerte et quand il atteignit sa poitrine, il lui mordilla l'un de ses mamelons. Il relâcha ses poignets et posa une main sur le sein libre des caresses de sa bouche. Elle ne cessait plus de gémir et elle aggripa les draps d'une main et le serra. Il joua quelques instants avec sa poitrine, changeant de sein de temps en temps. Elle prononca son prénom et il décida qu'il avait assez jouer avec eux. Du bout d'un doigt, il dessina de léger dessin sur la peau douce de son ventre et elle soupira de plaisir. Sa bouche remplacait son doigt et il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Elle sursauta de plaisir quand il posa son doigt contre sa féminité, avant de grongner de mécontentement quand il l'enleva. Elle allait rouspeter lorsqu'il posa sa bouche contre elle. Elle s'arqua de plaisir et son corps se souleva légèrement du matelas. Il la titilla du bout de la langue et finit par ajouta un doigt à sa torture, après quelques instant. Elle se cambra un peu plus et rejeta la tête en arrière. De sa main libre, il serra l'un de ses sein dans sa paume et continua ses douces caresses. Les gémissements de Felicity s'intensifièrent au moment ou il ajouta 2 doigts en elle. Les muscles internes de la jeune femme se contractèrent et elle explosa de plaisir pour la deuxième fois, relachant ainsi la tension de son corps. Il continua quelques instants son mouvemant de va et vient et quand elle eut repis son souffle, il se retira avant de remonter, lentement, le long de son corps. Il l'embrassa après avoir répondu à son sourire. A la demande de son mari, elle encercla a nous ses hanches de ses jambes et il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ils gémirent en sentant leurs sexe entrer en contact. S'appuyant sur son autre bras, il se redressa, entrainant le corps de celle-ci en même temps. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau debout et il monta sur le lit, à genoux, tout en l'embrassant. Une fois au centre de celui-ci, il posa la jeune femme sur les coussins et s'allongea sur elle. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de la jeune femme et elle tourna la tête, lui donnant ainsi un plus grand accès à sa gorge, qu'il dévora de baiser. Elle passa une main entre leurs corps et pris son membres tendu en main. Elle le caressa et il gémit contre sa peau. Ils se caressèrent pendant de longue minutes et, n'en pouvant plus, ils décidèrent de passer à l'étape supérieur. Tenant toujours son sexe, elle le guida vers le sien et ils se regardèrent. Tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, il entra lentement, très lentement, en elle. Ils soupirèrent tout les deux de bien-être et ils durent faire preuve de toute leurs volonter pour ne pas venir dans l'instant. Elle l'attira à elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Il entama un lent va et vient et posa une main sur sa poitrine, qu'il se mit à caressé. Felicity, au bout d'un petit moment, lui demanda d'accéléré le rythme et il ne se fit pas priez. Ses coups de rein se firent plus rapide, mais peu profond exaspérant la jeune femme qui en voulais plus. Elle se mit à onduler des hanches à son tour et il sourit en la regardant. Quand elle compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès, elle lui donna un petit coup sur son épaule en souriant à son tour. Elle allait lui dire quelques chose, quand il s'enfonca en elle plus profondement. Sous le plaisir, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et arqua son corps contre le sien, l'attirant, par la même occasion, encore plus en elle. Il resta immobile un petit moment et quand il vit qu'elle allait protester, il se retira entièrement avant de reprendre possession de son corps, s'enfoncant profondement en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et il recommença son petit manège à plusieurs reprise, augmentant encore plus leur désir. Elle finit par le supplier d'accéléré et Oliver augmenta le rythme de ses déhancher, voulant lui aussi se laisser aller à la jouissance. Ses coups de firent plus rapide et plus profonds et peu de temps après, les muscles de la jeune femme se contractèrent autour de lui. Il donna un dernier coups de rein plus profond et ils explosèrent de plaisir en même temps, criant le prénom de l'autre. Felicity s'arqua une dernière fois contre lui, collant davantage sa poitrine contre le torse de son mari. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et se laissa aller à l'explosion de ses sens. Quand il sentit sa femme se resserer autour de lui, le plaisir le traversa de part en part et il se libéra en elle en enfouisant sa tête dans son cou. Leurs corps ce décontractèrent en même temps et il retomba sur elle, éssoufflé. Elle relâcha la pression de ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari et libéra celle-ci de leur entrave. Il se blotti un peu plus contre elle, tout en restant en elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos et le serra davantage contre sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge offerte et ils restèrent dans cette position de longue minutes. Elle lui dessina des motifs aléatoire sur le dos et elle se tortilla sous lui, réveillant leurs désir. Il sourit contre sa peau, releva la tête et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il recommença à se mouvoir en elle. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps avant d'atteindre à nouveau la jouissance, ne s'étant pas quitter du regard durant leurs dernière étreinte. Quelques instant après, il bougea légèrement, ouvrit les draps et il les fit basculer dans le lit. Il dégagea encore un peu les draps et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit d'autre, elle se redressa sur lui et ondula du bassin, réveillant pour la énième fois, leur désir. Elle se frotta contre lui un moment et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Voulant être en elle, encore une fois, il lâcha sa poitrine d'une main et la dirigea vers leurs sexe. Il empoigna le sien et se plaça à son entrer. Il posa ensuite ses 2 mains sur sa taille et elle s'empala sur lui. Ils fermèrent tout les 2 les yeux sous cette intrusion en elle. Il lui laissa prendre les rennes. Elle recommença à onduler des hanches sur lui et leurs plaisir augmenta à nouveau. Elle lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur le lit à hauteur de sa tête. Elle entrelaça ses doigts au sien et elle prit appuis dessus au moment où elle accéléra à nouveau la cadence. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ils durent faire preuve de toute leurs volonter, pour ne pas se lâcher du regard lorsqu'ils atteignirent une énième fois la jouissance. Elle s'éffodra sur lui et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui la maintien contre lui. Après encore quelques caresses, elle se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il attrapa la couverture et les recouvrit avec. Elle se blotti contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle lui murmura ce qui ressemeblait fort à un "je t'aime" et il sourit quand il comprit qu'elle s'était déjà endormi. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Et se laissa, à son tour, aller au sommeil, plus heureux que jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver fut le premier à se réveiller. D'abord surpris de ne pas se retrouver dans sa chambre, son visage fini par s'illuminer d'un énorme sourire, quand il se souvient de la veille. Il tourna légèrement la tête et son sourire s'aggrandit encore plus quand il vit la jeune femme coller à lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front et elle gémit contre lui. De ses doigts, il caressa la peau de son dos et elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Ayant eu une journée assez riche en émotion la veille, il décida de la laisser dormir. Il la regarda un long moment et quand elle commenca à remuer, il reprit ses caresses sur son dos. Elle sourit, enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule et éclata de rire quand il glissa ses doigts le long de ses fesses, avant d'en pincer une légèrement. Elle se redressa et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un tendre baiser.

\- Bonjour, Madame Queen.

Elle lui sourit et l'enjamba, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, quand leur sexe entrèrent en contact.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

Il se redressa contre elle et l'enlaça. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il se séparèrent, elle posa son front contre le sien et il passa une main entre leurs deux corps. Il la posa sur sa poitrine et la lui caressa. Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement. De sa main libre, il en prit une de la jeune femme et il ammena leurs mains jointes entre leurs corps, avant de les poser sur le sexe de celle-ci. Elle se cambra légèrement sous cette caresse et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ils bougèrent leurs doigts et elle soupira à nouveau de bien-être. Il retira sa maim et elle voulut retirer la sienne, mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Continue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Caresse-toi.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, mais reprit, quand même, ses caresses sur son propre sexe. Il posa sa main libre au côté de l'autre et cajola sa poitrine. Il pressa l'un de ses seins et en mordilla la pointe. Elle se cambra contre lui, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle entra son majeur en elle. Elle commenca à se tortiller sur lui et elle sourit quand elle sentit le sexe de son mari se tendre de plus en plus sous elle. Elle passa son autre main entre eux et éloignant un peu son bassin, elle la posa sur le membres tendu. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts,avant d'exercer de petit va et vient sur celui-ci. Il gémit tout en continuant de s'amuser avec sa poitrine. Felicity halletait de plus en plus et il décida d'accéléré les choses. Il lâchat un de seins sein et sa main repris le même chemin que plus tôt. Arrivée à sa féminité, il câlina son petit bouton de chair et elle se cambra vers l'arrière, en resserant son emprise sur le sexe de son mari. La bouche de ce dernier quitta sa poitrine et remonta vers sa gorge ou il déposa de petits baisers, avant de saissir sa bouche avec avidité. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, et n'en pouvant plus, il retira les mains de la jeune femme, de leurs corps, prit son sexe en main et se guida en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson sous cette intrusion et il s'enfonca profondement en elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle entama un léger va et vient et porta ses doigts à la bouche de son mari. Ce dernier fit la même chose et il se léchèrent les doigts mutuellement, tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Il attrapa son poignet et sa bouche quitta les doigts, pour lentement, lui embrassé la paume, la peau fine de son poignet pour ensuite remonter vers le plis de son coude, son bras et son épaule. Il y déposa de léger baiser avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir sa gorge. Quand il arriva à son oreille, il déposa un léger baiser sous celle-ci. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner et il lui mordilla le lobe. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver et elle lui rendit sa douce torture en faisant le chemin inverse. Arrivée à sa main, elle entre-croisa leurs doigts et accéléra ses déhancher, rester lent jusqu'à maintenant. De sa main libre, il rapprocha la tête de la jeune femme de la sienne et l'embrassa. Elle relâcha ses doigts et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il en profita pour placer sa main libre dans son dos, et d'un mouvement de hanches, il les fit basculer. Elle se retrouva allongé sur le dos, son mari s'enfoncant en elle plus profondement et rapidement. Il quitta ses lèvres et plongea sur sa poitrine, la dévorant de baiser. Le plaisir de la jeune femme se décupla et elle se laissa totalement allée à celui-ci. Ses gémissements, tout comme ceux de son mari, se transformèrent en cris et quelques coups de reins plus tard, ils jouirent tout les deux, en criant le prénom de l'autre. Il s'éffondra sur elle et se redressa sur ses coudes, pour ne pas l'écrasée. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur et il éclata de rire quand le ventre de la jeune femme gargouilla légèrement. Faussement vexée, mais génée, elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas drôle.

Il se calma et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Désolée. En fait, non, je ne le suis pas.

Elle le "tapa" une deuxième fois et il posa un baiser sur le bout du nez. Il se redressa légèrement, se retira de son corps et, sous les protestation de la jeune femme, sorti du lit.

\- Hey, où tu vas ?

\- Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais faim. Je vais nous préparer un bon petit dejeuner.

Il ramassa son caleçon de la veille, l'enfila et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été aménagé en cuisine. Il regarda dans le petit frigo et décida de leur faire des pancakes. Felicity resta allongé dans le lit et ne se géna pas pour le regarder sous toute les coutures. Quand il eut fini de tout préparer, il posa le tout sur un plateau et retourna auprès de sa femme. Il posa le petit déjeuner sur le lit et il allait retourner dans celui-ci, mais elle le empêcha. Il la regarda étonné et elle lui sourit, avant de lui montrer, d'un signe de tête, son caleçon. Il sourit à son tour et le retira.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup mieux.

Il se réinstalla à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre son torse. Il reprit le plateau, déplia les pieds de celui-ci et le placa, au dessus des jambes de la jeune femme. Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, mais principalement de William. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent et prirent une douche ensemble. Ils avaient décider d'aller se promener, mais à peine avaient-ils commencer à s'habiller qu'ils se sautaient à nouveau dessus. Ils ne quittèrent plus le lit durant les 2 jours suivants, se levant juste pour manger et prendre une douche. Le matin du quatrième jour, ils décidèrent de quitter le lit et d'aller se promener. Ils déjeunèrent, prirent une douche ensemble, et ils sortirent du vaisseau, Oliver tenant un petit panier avec de quoi manger pour le midi. Ils contournèrent le bassin d'eau ainsi que la petite cascade et ils suivirent un petit chemin qui passait à travers la forêt. Rassurer d'avoir Oliver à ses côtés, Felicity profita pleinement du paysage qu'ils traversaient. Contrairement à Lian Yu, cette île n'était pas dangereuse et il put profiter lui aussi de leurs petite balade. Ils marchèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, pour s'embrasser et se câliner un peu. Oliver s'arrêta soudainement et Felicity s'interrogea.

\- Oliver ?

\- Viens.

Il lui prit la main et quitta le chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Bien que surprise, elle le suivit sans aucune hésitation, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur une petit plage.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise sur Lian Yu, c'est d'écouté ce qui m'entoure.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui prit le panier des main et le posa à terre. Elle se blotti contre lui, collant son dos à son torse et ils regardèrent un peu l'océan. Ils finirent par s'installer sur le sable, après qu'elle ai déposé sur le sol, la couverture qu'ils avaient emmener. Ils mangèrent les sandwichs préparer plus tôt par le jeune homme.

\- Je me demande où on est, par rapport au autre ?

\- De l'autre coté de l'île.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Rip me l'a dit, juste avant de partir.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- William te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- On devrais rentrer.

\- Non.

Elle se redressa et se tourna. Face à son regard étonné, il lui expliqua pourquoi il ne voulais pas rentrer.

\- William nous a fait se cadeau. Même si je meurs d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je vais profiter à fond de c'est dernière 24 heures qui nous reste.

\- Techniquement, il nous reste 30 heures. Et crois-moi, on va en profiter à fond.

Il lui sourit et elle se pencha vers lui. A quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna de lui. Elle se releva, recula de plusieurs pas et défit les boutons qui retenaient sa jupe. Elle laissa celle-ci tomber au sol. Elle porta ensuite ses mains à son top et l'enleva sous le regard surpris d'Oliver. Elle se retrouva en culotte et elle porta ses doigts à celle-ci avnt de la faire descendre, lentement, le long de ses jambes. Elle se redressa et lui sourit, entièrement nue.

\- Tu viens te baigner ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la mer. Bien que toujours aussi étonné, il se leva, se déshabilla à son tour et la rejoignit dans l'eau. Elle nagea un peu, avant de venir vers lui. Elle se colla contre son corps et glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe. Elle le caressa un peu et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle le guida en elle. Ils commençèrent à faire l'amour, mais il décida que se serait mieux, pour eux, de sortir de l'eau. Tout en restant en elle, il allongea la jeune femme sur le sable, et commença à se mouvoir en elle, leurs corps bercé par les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Quelques instants après, l'orgasme les traversa de part en part. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, ils se relevèrent et allèrent nager un peu, tout en s'amusant. Ils restèrent la journée entière sur le rivage. Après être rentrer, ils mangèrent et ils profitèrent à fond de leurs dernière nuit. Le lendemain, ils restèrent au lit, à faire l'amour, jusque 15 heures. Ils prirent ensuite une douche et rangèrent leurs affaires qui trainaient un peu. À 16h55, ils s'installèrent et attachèrent leurs ceinture. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils se sourirent.

\- Prête à rentrer ?

\- Oui.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- Prêt à retrouver William ?

\- Bon dieu, oui.

Elle lui sourit et les moteurs s'allumèrent, faissant vibrer légèrement le vaisseau. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs et quitta le lieu qui leur avait servi de lune de miel.

\- PAPA.

\- William.

Oliver, un grand sourire au lèvres, se baissa et serra son fils qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa ses petits bras autour de la nuque de son père.

\- Tu m'a tellement manquer.

\- Toi aussi, papa.

Il relâcha son fils et lui caressa la tête.

\- Tu t'es bien amuser ?

\- Oui. Tante Thea es trop cool. On a fait plein de choses marrante.

\- Tant mieux.

Il lui embrassa le front et se releva pour saluer tout le monde. Felicity, se son côté, avait été acceuillie par sa mère. Elle s'embrassèrent et Donna alla vers Oliver quand celui-ci relâcha son fils.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Je vais bien. Mais tu viens d'épouser ma fille, alors arrête de me vouvoyer, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il lui sourit et Donna le serra contre elle. William se dirigea vers sa belle-mère et quand il arriva près de Felicity, celle-ci se baissa à sa hauteur et l'enlaça.

\- Bonjour William. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle le relâcha.

\- Encore merci pour ton cadeau.

\- De rien.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur sa joue, et ils se sourirent. Elle se releva et, avec Oliver, ils saluèrent tout les autres et le jeune homme en profita pour enlacer sa soeur. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et William vient s'installer sur les genoux de son père. Il se blotti contre lui et ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. Le petit garçon lui raconta dans un grande sourire qu'il avait jouer à cache-cache avec une grande partie de l'équipe et qu'il avait gagner à 3 reprises. Il avait également jouer sur la plage, fais des jeux de société et plein d'autre jeux. Au alentour de 18 heures, les filles décidèrent de rentrer pour préparer le repas. Felicity se leva et Oliver attrapa son bras et elle tourna vers lui.

\- Interdiction de t'approcher de la cuisinière.

Elle le regarda faussement vexée.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis une excellente cuisinière.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, posa un baiser sur sa tête et s'en alla. Il la suivit du regard et avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le vaisseau, il reprit la parole.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu cuisines, je te préviens, je ne mangerais rien.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître de sa vue. Oliver se retourna vers les autres et constata qu'ils le regardaient tous en souriant.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vous qui devez goûter ses plats à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de cuisiner. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et une fois calmer, Quentin prit la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment soulagé que Donna ne fasse pas la même chose.

Ils le regardèrent avant d'à nouveau, éclater de rire. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était également à la bonne humeur. Elles parlèrent d'un peu de tout, jusqu'à ce qu'Iris se décide à poser une question à la jeune mariée.

\- Alors Madame Queen. Comment c'est passer votre nuit de noces.

\- C'est vrai ça. Dis-nous tout.

Elle les regarda, un grand sourire au lèvres et répondit simplement.

\- Divin.

Elles sourirent toutes et Lyla prit la paroles.

\- Je parie que vous n'avez pas quitter le lit.

Elles la regardèrent, étonné de l'entendre faire ce genre de remarque. Quand celle-ci remarqua que tout le monde la fixait, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Je suis peut-être mariée, mais je n'en reste pas moins une femme.

\- T'as bien raison.

Caitlin se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Alors.

Cette dernière les regarda et décida de leur répondre.

\- Presque pas.

Elle fit une petite pose et reprit.

\- On a quitter le vaisseau pour la première fois, hier matin.

Elles sifflèrent toutes. Elles continuèrent de discuter tout en cuisinant et, une demi heure plus tard, le repas était près. La moitièe d'entre elles prirent la vaiselles et les autres les plats. Quand elles arrivèrent dehors, elles sourirent en voyant les garçons rigoler tous ensemble. Ceux-ci, en les voyant, se levèrent et les aidèrent à tout installer sur la table. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et en cours du repas, Donna demanda à Oliver si il était d'accord pour leur faire des biscuits sablé. Il lui promit de les faire le lendemain et proposa à son fils et à Jonas de les faire avec lui. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et lui demandèrent si ils pourraient faire un gâteau en même temps. Oliver hocha de la tête et les jeunes garçons sourirent. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent tous la table et ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur la plage. William montra à son père l'énorme château de sables qu'il avait fait avec Jonas et celui-ci fut étonné.

\- Vous avez mis combien de temps à le faire ?

\- Trois jours. On a eu fini juste avant que tu reviennes. Je voulais que tu le vois fini.

Oliver sourit à son fils.

\- Il est superbe. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

William et Jonas lui sourirent, fièrent de leurs château. Oliver proposa à son fils de jouer à un jeux et se dernier accepta, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le petit alla chercher un frisbee et revient vers son père en courant. Le jeune père se leva, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe. Ils jouèrent seul pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Rip et Jonas ne se joignent à eux. Ils firent 2 équipes. Les enfants, contre les pères. Ceux-ci se firent battre à plate couture, sous les éclats de rire de leurs amis. William lança le frisbee et Oliver recula pour essayer de le rattraper, mais il s'étalla, après s'être pris les pied dans un petit monticule de sable. Inquiet, son fils vient vers lui en courant.

\- Sa va, papa ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa en position assise et regarda son fils en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, que je détestait ce jeux.

\- Non. Mais c'est normal. C'est un jeux pour les jeunes.

\- Pour les jeunes ?

\- Oui.

Oliver se releva et se pencha vers son fils.

\- Tu ferais mieux de courir. Je vais te montrer, moi, que je ne suis pas vieux.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il essaya de l'attrapper, mais William avait suivi son conseil et partait déjà en courant. Il lui courut après et quand il le rattrapa, il le porta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la mer. Il fit quelques pas dans l'eau.

\- Arrête, papa. Je me suis tromper, tu n'es pas vieux.

\- Trop tard, tu l'as dit.

Il lan9a son fils dans l'eau et quand celui-ci refit surface, il éclata de rire, avant d'éclabousser son père. Ils s'amusèrent seul un moment, avant qu'une partie de l'équipe ne viennent les rejoindre. Au alentour de 23 heures, William et Jonas saluèrent tout le monde et ils allèrent se coucher, accompagner de leurs père. Les enfants prirent vite une douche, et se couchèrent dans leur lit. Oliver se pencha vers son fils, remonta la couverture sur lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Je t'aime fort.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le front et se leva. Il salua Jonas et, avec Rip, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent les autres et, à peine arrivé, Oliver surpris Felicity entrain de bailler. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Vient, on va se coucher.

\- Non, ça va.

Il la contourna et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Tu es épuisé et il est tard. On rentre.

Elle lui sourit et se leva. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et ils rentrèrent se coucher. Ils prirent une douche en vitesse et ils s'allongèrent. Elle se blotti contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tout les 2. Les 2 jours suivant, Oliver et Felicity passèrent beaucoup de temps avec William. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître et ils lui expliquèrent ce qui se passerait une fois de retour à Stars City. Il comprit ce qu'ils lui expliquèrent mais posa quand même quelques questions. Ils y répondirent et en profitèrent pour lui dire que dès qu'ils rentrerais, ils iraient lui acheté une chambre. L'après-midi du quatorzième jours, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de s'amuser sur la plage, Rip vient vers eux en souriant.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il reprit.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annonçée.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Le système de Gideon est à nouveau opérationnel. On peut rentrer quand vous voulez.

\- On ? Ça veut dire que Jonas et toi allez rester avec nous en 2016.

\- Et bien, je n'en ai pas encore parler avec lui, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimerais vivre en 2016.

\- A Star City ? Près de William.

\- Oui. Alors ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Comme ça, je pourrais continuer de jouer avec lui.

\- Alors ce sera Star City en 2016.

Son fils vient le serrer contre lui et le remercia. Tout le monde sourit et William et Jonas commençèrent à imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils rigolèrent en les écoutant et une fois calmer, Rip reprit.

\- Quand j'ai passer mon "concouré pour devenir Maître du temps, j'ai du apprendre les différentes époque et avec ma femme, nous les avons appris à notre fils, on saura donc se débrouiller. En revanche, je me demandais si l'un de vous pouvais m'aidez pour trouver un emploi.

\- Tu pourrais venir travailler à Palmer Tech. N'est-ce pas, Ray ?

\- C'est une excellente idée. Mais je te rappelle que c'est ta société, maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de la récupéré.

\- Non. Je te la laisse.

\- Mais tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

\- Ce que je fais de mieux. Je vais retourner à mon labo.

Voyant qu'elle allait reprendre, il l'interrompit.

\- Ne discute pas. Tu diriges cette société bien mieux que moi. Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, je penses que c'est une escellente idée.

Rip se tourna vers Felicity et Ray. Cette dernière repris.

\- Tu es doué en technologie. Tu pourrais, dans un premier temps travaillez avec Curtis et Ray.

\- Moi, ça me va. Je suis sur qu'on pourrais cartonner ensemble.

Il réfléchi un moment et fini par accepté, en souriant.

\- Merci.

\- En ce qui concerne ton logement, un appartement vient de se libéré dans mon immeuble. Je pourrais en parler à mon propriétaire. Et puis se serait pratique si jamais tu as besoin d'aide. Avec Thea, on serait juste à côté.

Ils en parlèrent encore un peu et Barry proposa ensuite de passer une dernière soirée sur l'île. Ils acceptèrent tous et ils en profitèrent à fond, sachant que le lendemain, ils se sépareraient. Ils allèrent tous, excepté les enfants, se coucher à plus de 3 heures du matin.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla vers 10h30 et il sourit en voyant sa femme. Elle était à moitié allongée sur lui et elle avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la regarda dormir un petit moment avant de se lever doucement. Quand il fut sur qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche qui le relaxa et il sorti de la salle de bain, après s'être habillé. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la chambre, pour se rendre ne cuisine. Quand il y arriva, seul Joe et Quentin étaient présent.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs.

\- Bonjour, Oliver. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Que faites-vous de bon ?

\- Des crêpes et des pancakes.

\- Un petits coups de mains ?

\- Volontier.

A la demande des 2 hommes, il pressa les oranges et coupa les fruits. Il prépara ensuite des toasts et, au moment où il terminaient, toute l'équipe arriva avec les enfants. William alla embrasser son père.

\- Bonjour, mon grand.

\- Bonjour, papa. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as faim ?

\- Oui. Je pourrais manger un éléphant.

\- A ce point-là.

Son fils lui sourit et lui demanda si il pouvait faire quelques choses pour l'aider. Oliver lui tendit l'assiette avec les tartines griller et lui demanda d'aller les poser sur la table à l'exterieur. Il accepta et sorti, croisant au passage, Felicity qui lui sourit et lui caressa la tête. Cette dernière se dirigea vers son mari, se blotti contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui rendit volontiers son baiser.

\- Tu m'as manquer, ce matin.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé. J'ai préféré te laisser seul.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installé à table et ils mangeaient leurs dernier repas sur l'île. Une fois le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et ils firent la vaisselle. Une fois le tout fait, ils allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres préparé leurs affaires. Quand Oliver eut fini son sac, il embrassa Felicity.

\- J'ai fini mon sac. Je vais allez voir si William à besoin de moi.

\- Pas de soucis. On se rejoint dehors ?

\- Oui. Je prend mon sac et je viendrais chercher le tient tout à l'heure. A tout de suite. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Il attrapa son sac et sorti de leur chambre avant de prendre la direction de celle de son fils. Une fois à destination, il regarda les 2 enfants fermé le sac de William, Jonas et Rip ayant décidé de rester à bord jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un appartement. Il frappa contre le chambranle de la porte et les 2 jeunes garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Besoin d'aide, les enfants.

\- Non, merci. On a fini.

\- Dans ce cas, je prend ton sac et je vais le déposer dans la salle de contrôl.

\- D'accord.

Oliver entra dans la chambre, prit le sac de son fils et au moment où il allait ressortir, celui-ci l'appela.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- On part dans combien de temps ?

\- A 16h30. Pourquoi ?

\- On voulais savoir si on pouvait aller, encore un peu, sur la plage.

\- Bien sur, allez-y.

Il se tourna vers Jonas.

\- Filez, je préviens ton père.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Merci, Oliver.

Les enfants sortirent en courant et dépassèrent Oliver qui du se plaquer contre le chambranle. Il les regarda partir en souriant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de control et posa son sac et celui de William. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et prit le celui de la jeune femme. Il alla déposer la bagage à côté des 2 autres. Il sorti ensuite à l'exterieur et il rejoignit les autres, installer autour de la table, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rentrée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant 90 minutes, avant qu'ils ne rentrent toutes les affaires qui restaient. Quand ils eurent fini, il s'installèrent à leurs place et mirent leurs ceinture. William, qui était entre son père et Felicity, leurs attrapa une main et les serra fort.

\- Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Et puis, tu l'as déjà fait une fois.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai quand même peur.

\- Je reste à tes côtés. Sers ma main aussi fort que tu le veux.

William acquiesa de la tête et au moment ou Rip mit en route les moteurs, il reprit la paroles.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas pas mourir, hein ?

\- Quoi ?

Comprenant ce que son fils voulais dire, il se détacha, se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Non, William. Je ne vais pas mourir. Si je ne suis pas venu te chercher, c'est parce que je venais d'être blessé et que je ne pouvais pas voyager dans le temps. Mais je te promets, tu entends, je te promets, que je ne risque rien. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime, papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon grand.

Oliver se redressa, posa un baiser sur son front et se réinstalla. Après avoir "bouclé sa ceinture", il reprit la main de son fils dans la sienne. Il sourit à celui-ci.

\- C'est bon Rip, on peut y aller.

\- Alors, c'est parti.

Il fit quelques manipulations et le vaisseau décolla. William serra plus fort la main de Felicity et d'Oliver. Quelques instant plus tard, le paysage face à eux changea et ils reconnurent la ville. Star City. Le capitaine dirigea le vaisseau et quelques minutes plus tard, il posa l'appareil sur la pelouse de l'ancien Manoir Queen. Ils attapèrent chacun leur sac et ils sortirent du vaisseau. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et, ne voulant pas que la séparation ne soit trop dur, tout le monde parti directement pour rentrer, enfin, chez eux. A la fin, ils ne restaient plus que les jeunes marié, Rip et les 2 enfants.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison avec Jonas.

\- Oui. Vous commencer une nouvelle vie à trois et vous senez de vous marier. Et puis, avec Jonas, nous avons l'habitude de vivre à bord du vaisseau.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou nous trouver.

\- Merci.

Ils se saluèrent tous, et au moment ou ils allaient partir, Oliver se souvient d'un détails. Voyant que celui-ci c'était arrêter, Felicity se tourna vers lui.

\- Oliver ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. C'est jusque on va avoir un petit problème pour rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

Oliver se tourna vers sa moto et Felicity regarda dans la même direction. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Je penses effectivement qu'on va avoir du mal.

\- On va faire comment, alors papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'a aller chercher ta voiture et, avec William, on t'attend ici.

Il acquiesa de la tête et les embrassa. Il déposa la sac au sol et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il prit son casque et s'installa dessus.

\- Je reviens vite.

\- Pas trop vite quand même. On ne veut pas que tu ai un accident.

\- Je ferais attention, promis.

Il enfila son casque et démarra le moteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la moto disparut de leur regard. Felicity et William restèrent donc avec Rip et Jonas et les enfants furent ravi de pouvoirs passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Oliver revient environs une demi heure plus tard et ils saluèrent à nouveau les 2 voyageurs temprorels. Il posa les sacs dans le coffre et ils montèrent en voiture. Oliver s'assura que son fils avait bien mit sa ceinture et il démarra. Ils étaient en voiture depuis 5 minutes quand Felicity lui demanda de passer par le QG.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, il faut récupéré tes affaires.

Le visage d'Oliver s'assombrit un millième de secondes, quand il se rappela qu'avant leur départ, ils étaient séparé.

\- Pourquoi les affaires de papa sont là-bas ?

Felicity se tourna légèrement vers William.

\- Peu de temps après que tu sois arriver, avec ton papa, on t'as dit qu'on c'était séparé, tu te rappels ?

\- Oui.

\- A ce moment-là, ton papa à quitter l'appartement et il s'est installé au QG le temps qu'il trouve autre chose. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on aillent les récupéré.

William acquiesa et elle se réinstalla correctement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver se gara devant un immeuble abandonné. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Oliver serra la main de son fils quand celui-ci la lui prit. Ils entrèrent discrétement dans l'immeuble et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce du fond. Ils s'approchèrent d'un mur et Oliver se tourna vers son fils, avant de se pencher.

\- Tu es prêt à découvrir le repère de Green Arrow.

William acquiesa d'un grand signe de tête, un enorme sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune père se redressa en souriant et passa ses mains sur le mur. On entendit un petit clic et un pan de mur à leur gauche s'ouvrit sur un ascenseur. Oliver posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils et celui-ci avanca vers l'ouveture. Il entra à l'intérieur et le couple le suivit. Felicity appuya sur un bouton et les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Elles se rouvrirent quelques secondes après et William écarquilla les yeux, émerveiller. Le couple le laissa sortir en premier et ils le regardèrent en souriant. Le fils d'Oliver visita les lieux et il posa plein de questions. Questions auxquels le couple répondit avec plaisir. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils descendirent d'un étage et rassemblèrent les affaires d'Oliver. N'ayant pas grand choses, ils purent tout mettre dans la voiture. Sur le chemin du loft, le jeune père se rendit compte qu'il était presque 19h30 et il demanda à sa femme et à son fils ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger. Felicity se tourna légèrement vers le jeune garçon et ils répondirent en même temps, dans un grand sourire.

\- Un Big Belly Burger.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous étiez déjà mis d'accord ?

\- Parce que c'est, effectivement, le cas.

\- Oui. Quand tu es parti chercher la voiture, Felicity me la demander et je lui ai dit que sa me manquait.

\- Dans ce cas, va pour un BBB. On mange sur place ou à la maison.

\- A la maison.

\- Je préfère aussi.

Deux minutes après, ils arrivèrent et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le "restaurant", ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et attendirent leurs tour. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux. Au cours des 4 dernières semaines, plusieurs rumeurs avaient vu le jour sur eux. Mais la principale, était qu'ils s'étaient séparé, suite à leurs "faux" mariage, interrompu par Cupidon. Après tout, le couple ne s'était plus montrer en public et quand c'était le cas, ils sans l'autre. Et le jeune homme avait retirer sa candidature à la mairie. Tout autant de raisons qui faisait que tout le monde avait penser qu'ils étaient séparé. Pourtant, ils étaient ici, ensemble et un petit garçon les accompagnait. Felicity de part son statut de PDG et Oliver de par son passé, étaient habituer à être au centre de l'attention des personnes qui les entouraient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de William, qui bien que les adultes l'avaient prévenu, se sentait mal à l'aise. Son père le remarqua et se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Sa va ? Tu veux allez attendre dans la voiture ?

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi et Felicity.

\- D'accord.

Il lui embrassa la tête et se redressa. Quand ce fut leurs tour, ils commandèrent et quand la serveuse demanda quels boissons ils fallaient, William se tourna vers son père.

\- Je peux prendre un soda, papa ?

\- Oui, exceptionnellement.

\- Merci.

Voyant que la serveuse restait clouée sur place en regardant Oliver et William, Felicity s'adressa à elle.

\- Nous allons prendre 3 sodas en plus.

La jeune femme ne bougea toujours pas et la jeune mariée s'énerva un peu.

\- Si vous continuer de regarder mon mari et son fils de cette manière, je passe de l'autre cotés du comptoir et je vous en fous une. Est-ce que c'est clairs ?

La jeune femme réagit enfin et se tourna vers elle.

\- Votre mari ?

\- Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ?

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Exaspérée, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver et ce dernier lui sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers la vendeuse.

\- Nous allons également prendre 3 sodas.

La jeune femme acquiesa, enregistra la commande et Oliver paya. Le jeune femme parti ensuite et revient quelques instant après avec 3 sachets. Oliver la remercia et la salua, ainsi que William. Felicity lui lança un regard noir et elle suivit les 2 garçons. Une fois dehors, le jeune père éclata de rire, suivit de son fils. Felicity tira la tête quelques instants, avant de les suivre à son tour. Trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Oliver prit 3 sacs et laissa les autres dans la voiture. Il viendrait les chercher plus tard. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et William fut surpris de voir qu'ils devaient taper un code pour que l'ascenseur monte.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul appartement par étage. Et on a chacun un code pour y aller. Le notre c'est 3156. Celui de la porte d'entrée en bas c'est 5895. Ne les oublie pas.

\- D'accord.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ils en sortirent et William regarda partout autour de lui. Felicity sorti les clé de son sac à main et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se tourna vers William.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, William.

Il lui sourit et elle lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Felicity le suivit, puis Oliver entra à son tour. Il ferma la porte du pied et posa les sac à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils et sourit en voyant son air heureux sur le visage.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est super beau. Et en plus c'est très grand.

Ils lui sourirent.

\- Tant mieux si tu aimes.

\- Passons à table, avant que ce ne soit froid.

Ils s'installèrent table et déballèrent leur repas, avant de le manger. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et ils lui firent visiter l'appartement, en commencant par le bas. Une fois en haut, ils lui montrèrent les chambres.

\- Choisis celle que tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Il réfléchi quelques instants.

\- J'aimerais prendre la dernière. J'aime bien la couleurs des murs et puis comme ça, quand vous aurez un bébé, il sera tout prêt de vous.

\- Un bébé ?

\- Tu aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Oui. Ce serait trop cool.

Felicity et Oliver se regardèrent, étonné.

\- Vous voulez pas avoir de bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, William. C'est juste que nous n'en avons pas encore parler. Mais je te promets que le jour ou je serais enceinte, tu seras le premier à le savoir. Enfin, après ton père.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Ils lui sourirent et ils décidèrent de redescendre.

\- Je vais chercher le reste de nos affaires. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il sorti de l'appartement et laissa sa femme et son fils. Felicity allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire, quand elle le vit bailler.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être fatiguée.

Il lui sourit et bailla encore une fois.

\- Ton père à remonté ton sac, tout à l'heure. Va prendre ta douche. Comme ça, tu pourras te coucher plus tôt.

Il acquiesa de la tête et quand il voulu prendre son sac, il n'y arriva pas.

\- Il est trop lourd, je sais pas le prendre.

\- Prend juste ton pyjama et un caleçon, ton père te le montera après.

\- D'accord.

Il prit ses affaires et monta les escaliers. Quand il arriva en haut, Felicity l'interpella.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ce dont tu as besoin, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il alla dans sa chambre qui possédait sa propre salle de bain. Quelques instant après, alors qu'il déposait ses affaires sur son lit, Felicity frappa à sa porte.

\- J'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas encore de gel douche. Tiens, c'est celui de ton père.

\- Merci.

\- Tant que je suis là, je vais te montrer ou se trouve les essuis.

Il la suivit et elle lui montra ce dont il avait besoin. Il la remercia et elle sortit, le laissant prendre sa douche. Elle redescendit et au moment où elle posa son pied sur la dernière marche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Oliver rentra avec une demi douzaine de sacs, qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y en avait encore autant. Je serais venu t'aider.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ils étaient plus encombrant que lourds.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle lui dit.

\- J'ai envoyer William prendre sa douche, il n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- En revanche, son sacs étaient trop lourd, il faudra que tu le monte.

\- Hum, hum.

Il se pencha et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien.

\- Merci.

Voyant son incompréhension, il reprit.

\- Merci de m'avoir pardonner, de m'avoir dommer une nouvelle chance.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta femme.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils se séparèrent. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et bailla.

\- On ferait mieux de monter, nous aussi. On a une longue journée qui nous attend demain.

Elle acquiesa de la tête. Oliver prit 4 sacs, dont celui de son fils et ils montèrent. Il posa les bagages dans leurs chambre et redescendit prendre les autres. Au moment ou arriva en haut, William se dirigea vers lui, en pyjama. Il déposa les sacs dans sa chambre.

\- Sa va, mon grand ?

\- Oui, mais je suis fatigué.

\- Je sais. D'ailleurs, au lit.

\- Je peux dormir dans ma chambre ?

\- Bien sur.

William alla vers Felicity et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, William.

\- Bonne nuit. A demain.

\- A demain.

Il sorti de la pièce et son père le suivi, après avoir sourit à sa femme et ramasser le sac de son fils. Une fois dans la chambre de son fils, il déposa les affaires du petit et Oliver l'aida à retirer la couette. William s'installa dans le lit et il le recouvrit d'un simple draps. Il se posa à ses côtés.

\- On ira t'acheter une chambre demain.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Il faudra juste attendre que Felicity revienne du bureaux, donc on iras l'après-midi.

\- On va faire quoi, demain matin.

\- On va aller à la mairie, pour déposer les papiers du mariage, ensuite on ira dans un centre médical pour faire la prise de sang, pour le test de paternité.

\- Je vais quand même pouvoirs rester avec toi et Felicity ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ta mère à fait un papier qui dit que je suis bien ton père. Laurel le déposera d'ailleur demain, chez un juge.

Son fils acquiesa de la tête.

\- Dors maintenant, tu es fatigué.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelques chose, tu n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Bonne nuit.

Oliver se releva et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il remonta le drap sur lui et sorti de la chambre. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Felicity était sous la douche et il décida de la rejoindre. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rejoignit la jeune femme sous le jet d'eau. Elle fredonnait et elle ne l'entendit pas entrer. Il lui attrapa la main qui tenait le gant de toilette et elle sursauta légèrement avant de coller son dos au torse de son mari. Il prit le gant et la savonna, profitant au passage pour la caresser. Quand il eut fini, elle fit la même chose pour lui et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche. Ils s'éssuyèrent, se vêtirent et se couchèrent. Elle vient se blottir contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tout les 2, demain ?

\- On va passer par la mairie déposer notre certificat de mariage et ensuite on ira faire une prise de sang pour le test de paternité. Ensuite, on viendra te chercher.

\- D'accord.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut le premier à ce réveillez. Il regarda sa femme dormir un peu et se leva sans faire de bruit. Il attrapa un pantalon de training et un t-shirt dans l'un de ses sacs et sorti de la chambre. Il s'habilla dan sle couloirs et alla vers la pièce du fond. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et sourit en voyant son fils dormir à poing fermé. Il referma drrrière lui et descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et l'ouvrit. Il grimaça en voyant son contenu. Il attrapa les œufs et referma la porte. Il regarda ensuite dans les amoires et soupira en les voyant quasi vide. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait de quoi faire des pancakes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il cuisait les crêpes, Felicity descendit les escaliers. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Oui. Café ?

\- Et comment.

Il lui sourit et lui servit une tasse du brevage noir, pendant qu'elle s'installait à table, ou tout avait déjà été installé. Il avait à peine poser la tasse, que son fils arriva à son tour. Oliver se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, après s'être abaisser à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi.

Il acquiesa de la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte tes crêpes.

William alla vers Felicity et après l'avoir embrassé, il s'installa à côtés d'elle. Oliver les rejoignit avec sa tasse de café, un jus d'orange frais pour son fils et les pancakes. Ils mangèrent en parlant et quand la jeune femme regarda l'heure, elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Je dois être au bureau dans 10 minutes. Je suis en retard.

Elle commença à débarrassé la table et Oliver se leva et prit ses mains.

\- Va te préparer, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa et se précipita à l'étage. Oliver sourit et se tourna vers son fils qui souriait également.

\- On part quand, papa ?

\- Des que nous serons prêt.

\- Je vais vite m'habiller.

Il se leva et commença à courir vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur la première marche et fit demi tour. Il prit son assiette, ses couverts et son verre et mis le tout sur l'évier après avoir demander à son père. Il l'aida à débarrassé la table et repris la direction des escaliers. Oliver rangea le tout dans le frigo et le lave-vaisselle et monta à son tour. Il était à peine en haut des marches que William ressortait déjà de sa chambre, habillé.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

\- Oui. Plus vite on partira, plus vite on pourra faire la prise de sang.

\- Dans ce cas, je me dépêche. Il entra dans sa chambre et son fils redescendit. Quand il arriva en bas, cinq minutes après, William avait déjà mis ses chaussures et l'attendaient devant la porte. Oliver se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et ils sortirent. Le téléphone du Justicier se mit à sonner, quand ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur. Il regarda de qui il s'agissait et répondit en souriant.

\- Bonjour Laurel. Comment vas-tu ?

\- …

\- Déjà. Je pensais que nous n'aurions pas "l'autorisation" avant 11 heures.

\- …

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup.

\- …

\- Oui, à toi aussi.

Arrivé à la voiture, le jeune père, devant l'impatience de son fils, proposa à celui-ci d'aller d'abord au centre médical et ensuite à la mairie.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on devait d'abord allez chercher un papier chez monsieur le Juge.

\- Laurel c'est occupé de tout. Elle a envoyez le papier au centre médical. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant.

\- Oui.

Oliver lui sourit et après avoir vérifié que son fils était attaché, il démarra le moteur et prit la direction du petit centre hospitalier. Oliver se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et toute les personnes présente se tournèrent vers eux. Après tout, Oliver Queen était avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'année qui lui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau. William fut mal à l'aise en sentant tout les regards sur lui et il prit la main de son père. Ce dernier serra sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'acceuil.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

L'hotesse d'acceuil se tourna ensuite vers William.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, Madame.

Elle regarda vers Oliver.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha d'eux.

\- Laisse Sonia, je m'occupe de Monsieur Queen.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Oliver.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis le Docteur Lynch. J'ai reçu un faxe ce matin de Maitre Lance et du Juge Lynch.

\- Lynch ?

\- Mon père. Suivez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers une porte à battant et ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et il les fit entrer dans une salle d'examen où il y avait un bureau. Il les fit s'installer à celui-ci et passa de l'autre côtés.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez besoin d'un test de paternité.

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Je vois.

Il se leva et pris quelques chose dans l'armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il revient vers eux avec 2 sachets contenant un petit tubes et une espèce de coton-tige.

\- Je croyais que sa se faisait par prise de sang.

\- On pourrait. Mais je pense que ce jeune homme péfère évité les piqûres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Docteur.

\- Que devons nous faire.

\- Rien. Si ce n'est ouvrir la bouche.

Il se tourna vers William.

\- Je vais commençer par ton papa, comme ça, tu verras que sa ne fait pas mal.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et le medecin s'approcha de son père. Il ouvrit l'un des sachet et en sorti le bâtonnet.

\- Ouvrez la bouche.

Oliver fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le docteur frotta le coton contre l'interieur de la joue. Il le retira ensuite et le placa dans le tube qu'il replaça dans le sachet, après avoir noter dessus le nom d'Oliver. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon et fit la même chose avec lui.

\- Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Merci. Dans combien de temps aurons-nous les résultats ?

\- Et bien, dans la mesure ou c'est une demande du tribunal, ce soir ou demain matin. On vous contactera dès que nous aurons les résultats. Oliver se leva et William fit la même chose.

\- Merci, Docteur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ils se saluèrent tous et les 2 Queen sortirent de la salle d'examen. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'acceuil et Oliver régla leurs rendez-vous. Ils saluèrent ensuite la jeune femme et ils quittèrent le Centre Medical, toujours sous les regards curieux des autres personnes. Ils montèrent en voiture et ils se dirigèrent cette fois-ci vers la mairie. Oliver gara la voiture, prit les documents qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et ils sortirent pour aller vers l'entrée du batiment. Ils montèrent à l'étage réservé à la population et ils prirent un ticket et ils s'installèrent en attendant leur tour. Il y avait 6 personnes devant eux et encore une fois, ils furent observé. Voyant le malaise de son fils, il tenta de le rassurer et ce dernier s'installa sur les genoux de son père.

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas que tout le monde me regarde.

\- Je sais, mon grand. Je suis désoler.

\- C'est pas ta faute, papa.

En entendant le dernier mot prononcer par l'enfant, les personnes autour d'eux les fixèrent, encore plus surpris. Oliver sourit à son fils et lui embrassa le front. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après-midi et, dix minutes plus tard, ce fut leurs tour. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une jeune femme qui les attendait.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Queen ?

\- Je viens vous apporter mon certificat de mariage.

Elle resta figé un petit moment et le fixa. Oliver toussota légèrement et elle se reprit.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je me suis marier ce week-end et je vous apporte mon certificat.

\- D'ac … d'accord.

Oliver lui tendit les documents et elle les regarda. Elle se leva.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle s'éloigna et il sentit son fils prendre à nouveau sa main. Il se tourna vers lui et s'agenouilla.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Mais je veux rentrer.

\- Je sais, mon grand. Mais on ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

William acquiesa de la tête et se blotti contre son père. Quand la jeune femme fut de retour, Oliver lâcha son fils et se releva. Il lui prit la main et se tourna vers l'employée de mairie.

\- Tout est en ordre.

\- Vraiment.

\- Oui. Vous avez, ainsi que Madame Queen, signer tout les papiers que nous avions besoin.

\- Ok, super.

Ils saluèrent la jeune femme et quittèrent les lieux, toujours observé par les personnes présentes. Ils remontèrent en voiture et Oliver demanda à William ce qu'il voulait faire, étant donner qu'il n'était que 10h30. Ce dernier alait répondre quand le téléphone de son père sonna. Il décrocha et sourit en entendant la voix de sa femme.

\- Oui, ma puce.

\- …

\- Déjà ?

\- …

\- Ok. On arrive.

\- …

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers William et celui-ci prit la parole.

\- On va rejoindre Felicity ?

\- Oui. Sa réunion à été avancer et elle aura fini dans trente minutes.

\- D'accord.

Son fils lui sourit.

\- Attache ta ceinture.

Oliver se retourna et il démarra après s'être lui aussi attaché. Il prit la direction de Palmer Technologie et il se gara à 200 mêtres de l'entrée, n'ayant pas trouver plus près. Ils sortirent de la voiture et William pris la main de son père.

\- C'est ton ancienne entreprise ?

\- Oui. Mais Ray et Felicity se débrouille bien mieux que moi.

William lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et, à nouveau, tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux. Ils furent tout les 2 rassurer de voir que cette fois-ci, tout le monde les regardaient en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'acceuil et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que se soit, l'homme de l'acceuil se leva, contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

Reconnaissant le jeune homme, Oliver lui serra la main qu'il tendait.

\- Bonjour, Graham. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous comment allez-vous ? Bien j'imagine, étant donner votre mariage et votre fils.

Voyant le regard surpris des 2 Queen, il reprit.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, enfin je veux dire, Madame Queen était tellement souriante ce matin, que plusieurs personnes lui ont poser des questions. Elle ne nous à rien dit, mais plusieurs personne ont entendu une conversation qu'elle avait avec Mr Holt. Ils parlaient du mariage et de votre fils, dont vous venez de découuvrir l'existence.

Oliver se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit tout en resserant ses doigts autour des siens. Il fit face à Graham quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Vous savez comme les rumeurs vont vite ici. D'ailleurs, je tient à vous présenter toute mes félicitations.

\- Je vous remerçie.

Oliver lui demanda ensuite des badges pour pouvoirs monter rejoindre la jeune femme. Ce dernier lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que Felicity avait donner comme instruction de laissez Oliver et William, entrer et venir comme il le souhaitaient dans l'immeuble. Oliver le remercia et il se dirigea vers les ascensseurs avec son fils. Ils croissèrent plusieurs personnes et Oliver reçut les félicitations de presques tout le monde. Il connaissait la plupart des employers de sa femme, l'entreprise lui ayant appartenu par le passer. Certains parlèrent même avec William et celui-ci, se sentait plus à l'aise ici que dans les 2 lieux qu'ils avaient fréquenté ce matin. Alors que d'ordinaire il fallait 5 minutes pour aller dans le bureau de la jeune femme, ils mirent, cette fois-ci, près de 15 minutes pour y parvenir. Ils saluèrent l'assistant de Felicity.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen. Bonjour jeune homme. Madame Queen n'a pas encore fini sa réunion, mais elle m'a demander de vous dire de l'attendre dans son bureau.

\- Merci.

Ils entraîna William à l'intérieur et firent signe à Felicity. Celle-ci leurs sourit et leurs fit un petit signe de tête. En la voyant sourire ainsi, le conseil se tourna vers le bureau de la jeune femme et tout le monde compris. William et Oliver, s'installèrent dans le petit coin fauteuil et William demanda à son père pourquoi l'entreprise ne lui appartenait plus. Oliver lui expliqua toute l'histoire, excepté la partie Arrow. William acquiesa de la tête et au moment où il allait poser une autre question, Felicity entra dans son bureau, suivit de Ray et de Curtis.

Oliver se leva et alla l'embrasser, sous les regards souriant des employer de Palmer Tech. Il salua ensuite les 2 hommes et William en fit de même. Ils parlèrent un peu et Oliver fut surpris d'entendre que Ray reprenait la direction de l'entreprise. Voyant l'air étonné du jeune marié, le celui-ci s'expliqua.

\- Vous commençez une nouvelle vie à 3. alors je me suis dit que j'allais reprendre le "contrôl" le temps que vous puissiez en profité.

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver et continua.

\- Ray va me remplacer pendant 1 mois.

\- Un mois.

\- Oui. Il reste 30 jours avant que l'école ne reprenne. Vous pourrez en profité et Felicity recommencera à travailler quand William retournera à l'école.

Etonné, Oliver mit quelques minutes avant de réagir.

Il se rapprocha de Ray et lui tendit la main, que le jeune homme serra volontiers.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas reprendre ta place. Merci, Ray. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de quoi. Et puis c'est provisoire.

Ils se sourirent et ils discutèrent encore un peu tout ensemble.

\- Et pour Rip, vous savez comment vous allez faire.

\- Et bien, dans un premier temps, il va rester avec Curtis. Comme ça, il pourra se mettre vraiment dans le bain et surtout, s'habituer à notre époque. Par après, il sera mon "assistant", sauf si on lui trouve un autre poste.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va m'apprendre plein de chose et qu'on va pouvoirs les utilisé sans trop modifier l'avenir.

Un peu avant midi, les 3 Queen quittèrent l'entreprise, après avoir saluer Ray et Curtis. Ils décidèrent de passer par l'appartement pour que la jeune femme puisse déposé sa voiture. Elle gara son véhicule dans le parking souterrain et elle rejoinfnit les 2 garçons qui étaient garé devant l'immeuble. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa au côté de son mari. Elle attacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers eux.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ?

\- Tout d'abord, on va manger. Ensuite, on ira faire les magasin pour acheter des affaires pour William et nous terminerons par aller faire des courses parce que, franchement, je n'ai jamais vu un frigo et des armoires aussi vide que les nôtres.

En entendant les paroles du jeune homme, Felicity baissa la tête, génée. En la voyant faire, Oliver se tourna vers son fils et ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle les regarda quelques secondes, avant de les suivre, se rendant compte de l'expression enfantine qu'elle avait eu juste avant. Quand ils furent calmer, Oliver leurs demanda ce qu'ils voualient manger et ils décidèrent de manger un simple sandwich. Il prit donc la direction d'une sandwicherie et il gara la voiture quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sotirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le "restaurant". Ils achetèrent leur repas à emporter et ils allèrent manger manger dans le dernier parc qui existait encore en ville. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et mangèrent, tout en regardant les enfants s'amuser autour d'eux. Quand ils eurent fini, William demanda si il pouvait aller jouer un peu et ils acceptèrent à condition qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Ils voulaient le voir en permanence. Il les remercia et parti en courant vers la plaine de jeux. Felicity s'installa entre les jambes d'Oliver Ils le regardèrent s'amuser pendant une bonne heure avant de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Ils ramassèrent leurs déchets et jetèrent le tout à la poubelle avant de quitter le park. Ils avaient passer un bon moment, même si ils avaient été fixer par tout le monde.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un grand magasin de meuble et de décoration. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers les chambres pour enfants et William choisit celle qu'il voulait en 15 minutes. Ils allèrent ensuite au niveau des décorations. Ils achetèrent de quoi décoré la chambre, de la peinture, … Ils restèrent en tout un peu moins de 2 heures dans le magasin avant de passer par la caisse. Ils demandèrent à quelle moment serait livré les meubles et on leurs proposa de les livrer directement, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils sortirent du commerce, remplir le coffre de leurs achat et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir décharger la voiture et acceuillis les livreurs qui mirent le tout dans la chambre de William, ils sortirent de chez eux et se dirigèrent vers une boutique de vêtements pour enfants. William essaya plein de choses différentes et ils prirent tout ce qu'il aimait, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose. Quand ils eurent fini, ils déposèrent les sacs de vêtements dans la voiture et ils marchèrent jusqu'au magasin de jeu qui se trouvait à 100 mêtres de l'autre. Ils entrèrent à l'interieur et se dirigèrent vers les jeux de l'âge de William. Bien que ce dernier ne voulait prendre que 3-4 jeux, son père et Felicity insistèrent pour qu'il en prenne plus. Ils ressortirent au bout d'une heure avec une dizaine de jeux pour lui et ils en avaient également pris pour Jonas, ainsi que pour la petite Sarah. Ils mirent le tout dans le coffre et sur les sièges à côtés de William. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux et montèrent leurs achats. Ils vidèrent les sacs et mirent les jeux dans un coin de la pièce et Felicity fit une première machine avec les noiveaux vêtements. Ils quittèrent à nouveau l'appartement et allèrent cette fois-ci, dans un supermarché. Ils passèrent d'abord par le rayon des DVD et ils en prirent quelques uns pour le jeune homme, ainsi que des livres. Ils allèrent ensuite dans chaque rayon et prirent de quoi remplir le frigo et les armoires.

Ils restèrent pas loin de 90 minutes dans le magasins avant de quitter celui-ci, après avoir payer leur achats. Ils mirent le tout dans le coffre et Oliver demarra la voiture le temps que la jeune femme aille redéposer le caddy. Quand ils arrivèrent au loft, ils montèrent les courses et rangèrent tout ensemble. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tout ranger, il était déjà 17h30. Oliver décida de préparer le repas et William lui demanda si il pouvait l'aider. Ce dernier accepta volontiers et ils se tournèrent tout les 2 vers la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas m'approcher de cette cuisine. Je vais me contenter de vous regarder en m'occupant du linge.

Elle fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre.

\- Rassuré ?

William acquiesa de la tête en souriant et Oliver reprit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle lui lança l'essui de cuisine qu'elle avait en main et se dernier rigola en le retirant de sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers la buanderie et fit une autre machine, pendant que les 2 garçons commencèrent à préparer le repas. Oliver donna la salade et les crudités à son fils et lui expliqua comment tout laver et couper. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire la lasagne, tout en veillant à ce que son fils ne se blessent pas. Une heure plus tard, après que Felicity ai mis la table, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent fini, ils Débarrassèrent et les jeunes mariés firent la vaisselle pendant que William joua un peu avec ses nouveaux jeu. Etant donner que c'était les vacances, ils passèrent la soirée à jouer et ils s'amusèrent énormément. Aux alentour de 22h30, William alla se coucher. Oliver et Felicity s'installèrent dans le fauteuil, la jeune femme blotti contre le torse de son mari, et ils regardèrent un épisode d'une de leur série. Quand celui-ci fut fini, ils discutèrent un peu de ce qu'ils allaient faire au cours de 30 prochain jours.

\- Je ne sais pas en revanche je sais ce que je vais faire demain. Je vais peindre et commençé à monter les meubles de William.

\- Je t'aiderais. Et puis, je suis sur qu'on va bien rigoler.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa juste après lui avoir fait un sourire espiègle. Quend elle quitta ses lèvres, elle se réinstalla contre lui.

\- Ce matin, quand Ray m'as parler de son idée de reprendre les commandes pendant un mois, j'ai eu une idée.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Vu que c'est les vacances, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller tout les 3 à Bali.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Quand on a dit à William qu'on y avait été et qu'on y retournerais avec lui, il avait l'air tellement heureux. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tourne-toi.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et elle lui fit face.

\- Je penses que c'est une excellente idée.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai réservé pour la semaine prochaine. On part diamache soir pour 10 jours.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils commençèrent à se caresser et ils décidèrent de monter. La porte de leur chambre à peine fermée, Oliver se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, sa femme l'embrassant avec passion. Il la porta dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant d'entrer dans la douche et de faire l'amour sensuellement.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici le chaptre suivant. Je voulais vous prévenir j'aurais du retard pour le chapître suivant. C'est celui sur Bali et je vous avoue que je n'ai jamis été là-bas. Je fais des recherches en même temps et avec les fêtes qui approche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ils me font extrêment plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Le lendemain matin, quand Oliver se réveilla, la jeune femme dormait encore. Il la regarda un petit moment, comme tout les matins, avant de se lever délicatement. Il passa par la salle de bain et prit une douche avant de s'habiller. Il alla voir si son fils dormait toujours et quand il le vit, encore dormir, il sourit. Il descendit ensuite et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Au moment où il mit la cafetière en route, Oliver reçut un coup de fil. Il discuta quelques instants avec son interlocuteurs et raccorcha, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa femme et son fils arrivèrent en même temps. Il les embrassa tout les deux et intriguée par son sourire, Felicity lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- J'ai reçu, un coup de téléphone ce matin. C'était le Juge Lynch. Il a reçu les résultats du test de paternité.

\- Et ?

\- Les tests sont positifs à 99,99 %.

\- Oliver, on sait déjà que c'est ton fils. Vient en au fait.

\- Il a compléter le dossier ce matin et William est officielement mon fils.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est génial.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre elle, plus heureux que jamais. Voyant que son fils était resté figé, face à cette annonce, il lâcha la jeune femme et se dirigea vers lui. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Oui.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Sa veut dire que je reste avec toi pour toujours ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Pour toujours. Personnes ne nous séparera plus jamais.

Rassurer, il se jeta en pleurs mais heureux, dans les bras de son père, qui le serra fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, mon grand.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Felicity les regarda et laissa échappé une petite larme de bonheur en les voyant ainsi. Ils se séparèrent en rigolant, après avoir entendu le ventre de William se manifesté. Oliver invita sa femme et son fils à s'asseoir et il apporta de quoi boire et manger. Après avoir déjeuner, ils avaient mis de la musique et ils avaient démonter et vider la chambre de William, des anciens meubles. Ils avaient ensuite peint la chambre avec la peinture grise claire que le jeune garçon avait choisi la veille et comme Felicity l'avait dit la veille, ils s'étaient tout les 3 amusé comme des fous. En effet, la jeune femme, au bout de 10 minutes, avait commencé à danser tout en peignant et d'abord surpris, les garçons avaient fini par l'accompagner dans son délire, prenant par moment le peinceau pour un micro. Ils avaient mis 2 fois plus de temps que prévu pour peindre les murs, mais ils c'étaient vraiment éclater. Quand ils eurent fini et remarquant qu'il était passer 14 heures, ils descendirent manger la soupe qu'Oliver avait préparer la veille. Le couple en profita pour parler du voyage à William.

\- Dis-moi William, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on parte en vancances tout les 3.

\- Oui, se serait chouette.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que la semaine prochaine, on part 10 jours à Bali.

\- A Bali. La où vous avez été il y a plusieurs mois ?

\- Oui.

\- Trop cool. On part quand ?

\- Dimanche soir. L'avion décolle à 20h30.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table. Ils firent vite la petite vaisselle et ils retournèrent eu haut. Ayant pris une painture qui séchait en 1 heure et sans odeurs, ils purent monter les nouveaux meubles. Ils commençèrent par le lit, de manière à ce que le jeune homme puisse dormir dans sa chambre le soir même. Felicity, le plan en main, leurs disaient quoi faire et William aida son père en lui donnant les bons visses où en tenant les planches droites. La bonne équipe qu'ils formaient ne mit qu'une demi heure pour monter celui-ci. Ils allaient entamer le montage de la garde-robe quand on sonna à la porte.

\- J'y vais.

Felicity se leva et sortit de la chambre. William aida son père à déballé les planches. 5 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revient vers eux, accompagner de Donna et de Quentin. Le père et le fils se levèrent et saluèrent leurs invité.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien Donna. Et vous ?

\- Bien. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyez. Après tout, tu es mon fils maintenant.

Oliver lui sourit et elle le serra contre elle. Le couple le plus agé leurs proposa de les aider et ils acceptèrent. Donna s'installa avec sa fille et Quentin aida Oliver et William à monter la garde robe. Quand ils eurent fini, ils montèrent la table de nuit, la commode, la bibliothèque et un coffre à jouet. Tout en montant les meubles, les garçons parlaient avec les filles et celle-ci proposèrent d'appeler Thea, Sarah et Laurel, afin qu'ils puissent faire un repas de familles. Trouvant l'idée excellente, ils acquiesèrent et Felicity appela les filles qui acceptèrent de venir. Elles arrivèrent toute les 3 ensemble trois quart d'heure plus tard. Tout comme Donna et Felicity, elles regardèrent les garçons et se moquaient d'eux de temps en temps. Quand les meubles furent monter, Oliver et Quentin descendirent en cuisine préparer le repas, tandis que les filles nettoyèrent la chambre et les meubles de William. Ce dernier descendit à son tour et s'amusa un peu avec ses nouveaux jeux. Il alla rejoindre les filles quand celle-ci l'appelèrent pour ranger ses affaires comme il le voulait. Alors qu'il mettait les livres avec Sarah dans la bibliothèque, Laurel et Thea mirent les linges déjà laver et repassé dans la garde-robe, tandis que mère et fille faisait le lit. Elles descendirent au bout d'une heure avec William et ils rejoignirent tout les 6 les 2 hommes qui cuisinaient encore. Ceux-ci discutaient de tout et de rien et rigolait ensemble, ce qui étonna beaucoup les 4 jeunes femmes.

\- Non, je vous assure que c'est vrai.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Personnes ne peut manger autant de popcorn en une fois.

\- Pourtant, je vous assure que si. Thea n'avait que 10 ans et elle avait manger 2 grand pot de popcorn.

Quentin le regarda, hésitant à le croire ou non.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'imagine qu'elle avait du être malade après ça.

Thea ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de dire quoi que se soit, qu'elle prit la parole, faissant ainsi savoir au 2 hommes, leurs présences.

\- J'était tellement mal que mes parents on été obligé d'appeler un médecin.

Oliver se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Et si je me rappelle bien, tu t'es fait engauler par lui et quand il est parti, papa et maman en on rajouter une couche.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle grimaça et tout le monde rigola en voyant son expression. Felicity se dirigea vers son mari et l'enlaca.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez de bon ? Bien que j'en ai une petite idée.

\- Spaguettis bolognèse, comme William l'a demander ce matin.

\- C'est vrai ? On mange des pâtes bolo ?

\- Oui, mon grand.

Laurel s'approcha du plan de travail et haussa les sourcils.

\- J' étais pourtant persuader que vous cuisiniez, tout les 2 proprements.

\- Très drôle, Laurel. Vraiment très drôle.

\- Oliver à fait des muffins et nous étions sur le points de faire des sablés.

\- Tu vois, ma chérie. Un homme qui cuisine, c'est ce qui à de mieux. Et en plus, les nôtres sont sexy.

\- Maman.

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai.

Felicity la regarda de travers et les sœurs Lance, ainsi que Thea, éclatèrent de rire. Oliver et Quentin finirent par les suivres, suivit de peu par la mère et la fille. William, lui, se contenta juste de sourire, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Oliver se calma quand la minuterie du four sonna. Il se baissa vers celui-ci, l'ouvrit et, à l'aide d'un couteau, il vérifia la cuisson des muffins. Ceux-ci étant cuits, il les retira du four et posa la plaque métallique sur des sous plats.

\- Waouh, ils sont superbes.

\- On pourra en manger après, papa ?

\- Bien sur. On va juste les laisser refroidirent un peu, le temps de manger.

\- D'accord.

Quentin vérifia la cuisson des pâtes et demanda à Oliver où était la passoires. Ce dernier la sorti de l'armoire et la posa dans l'évier. Le policier passa les spaghettis et les filles mirent la table pendant qu'Oliver mis la pâtes des sablés dans le frigo. Il en profita pour prendre le fromage rapé et il prit la casserole de sauce pour la poser à table. Avec l'aide de Quentin, ils servirent out le monde. Ils mangèrent ensuite dans la bonne humeur. Au bout de 3 quart d'heure, ils débarrassèrent la table et les filles décidèrent de faire la vaisselle. Les garçons en profitèrent pour terminer les biscuits et ils s'amusèrent à faire plein de forme différentes dans la pâtes. Oliver mis la première fournée en route et ils se réinstaalèrent à table pour gouter autres patisserie que le jeune homme avait fait plus tôt.

\- Hum.

\- Ils sont trop bon.

Tout le monde acquiesa de la tête. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se faire une soirée jeux de société et ils choissirent le "Monopoly". Ils installèrent le jeu et ils commencèrent la partie. Ils s'amusèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures tout en mangeant les sablés et les muffins. Oliver demanda à son fils d'aller se coucher au alentour de 22 heures quand il le vit bailler à plusieurs reprise. Ce dernier, épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eu, accepta de suite. Il se leva et embrassa tout le monde avant de monter. Oliver le suivit et il aida son fils à se coucher.

\- Alors, dis-moi, tu aimes ta chambre ?

\- Oui, elle est trop belle. Merci papa.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier William. Tu es mon fils et je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Tu sais, je suis content de savoir que maman ne pourra plus venir me chercher.

\- Elle ne le fera pas. Et même si un jour elle essaye, je l'en empêcherais. Je te le promets. Dors, maintenant.

Il remonta le drap sur son fils et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Oliver se leva et une fois à la porte, il éteignit la lumière. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, William l'appela. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'aime, papa.

\- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, mon grand.

Il ferma la porte et rejoingnit les autres dans le salon. Avant de se réinstaller à table, il se dirigea vers Laurel.

\- Merci.

Voyant son air étonné, il reprit.

\- Merci de t'être occuper des papiers pour William.

\- Tu as reçu les résultats du test.

\- Oui, ce matin. Le Juge Lynch m'a appeler vers 9 heures. Le dossier est complet et William est officiellement mon fils.

Heureuse pour lui, elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Elle le relâcha.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Il lui sourit. Ils en parlèrent encore un peu tous ensemble et tout le monde parti vers minuit. Le couple alla se coucher et ils fêtèrent à leurs manière cette excellente nouvelle.

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Oliver prépara le petit déjeuner et il descendit chercher le courrier. Il remonta et ouvrit les 2 envelloppes. La première contenait une lettre de la mairie, lui demandant si il pouvait venir. Bien que surpris, il passa quand même au second papier. Celui-ci était les résultats d'analyse du test de paternité et un papier du Juge Lynch qui confirmait que William était bien, officielement, devenu son fils. Heureux, il sourit et se tourna vers les escaliers quand il entendit du bruit. Son sourire s'aggrandit quand il vit sa femme et son fils descendre en même temps. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Il les embrassa et ils s'installèrent à table.

\- Tu as bien dormi, mon grand.

\- Oui. Mon nouveau lit, il est trop bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Oliver tendit ensuite les résultats du test à Felicity et le papier du juge à son fils. Ils les lurent et la jeune femme lui fit un immense sourire. William mit plus de temps à lire son papier et quand il eut fini, il releva la tête vers son père.

\- Tu as compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui. Je crois. C'est un papier du juge, qui dit que je suis bien ton fils.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais, on le savais déjà. Tu me l'as dit hier.

\- Oui. Mais hier, il me l'as dit par téléphone. Ici, on a reçu la confirmation par écrit. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus officielle.

Comprenant ce que son père lui disait, William lui fit un grand sourire. Ils commençèrent à manger et Oliver prit le journal qu'il avait récupéré dans la boite au lettre. Il porta son café à sa bouche et faillit s'étouffer avec en lisant le titre de la première page et en voyant la photo qu'il y avait en-dessous.

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

Il ne lui répondit rien et lui tendit le journal. Elle le prit en main et le lut.

\- "Oliver Queen, marié et père de famille." Comment ont-ils pu être au courant si vite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fou.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir cette photo ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a déjeuner au parc. Tout le monde à put nous prendre en photo.

Ils en parlèrent encore un peu et Oliver lui montra ensuite la lettre qu'il avait reçu de la mairie. Aucun d'eux ne compris pourquoi, le conseil communal souhaitait le voir, mais Felicity lui conseilla d'y aller. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner et Oliver prit son téléphone pour appeler la mairie pendant que Felicity et William débarrassèrent la table.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Fird.

\- …

\- Oliver Queen.

\- …

\- Merci.

La personne le mit en attente et quelques secondes après, on reprit la conversation.

\- …

\- Bonjour Monsieur Fird, Oliver Queen. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin de votre secrétaire, me demandant de prendre contact avec vous.

\- …

\- A 16 heure. C'est possible, oui.

\- …

\- A tout à l'heure. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa femme qui, l'ayant vu poser le téléphone sur la table, se rapprochait de lui.

\- Alors, qu'est)ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai rendez-vous cette après-midi à 16 heures.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et ils firent la vaisselle avant d'aller se préparer pour sortir. Ils montèrent en voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancien Manoir des Queen. A peine sorti du véhicule, William se mit à courir vers Jonas qui jouait près du vaisseau. Heureux de se retrouver, les enfants se mirent à jouer ensemble. Ayant entendu du bruit, Rip sorti du vaisseau et sourit en voyant ses invités. Il salua William et se dirigea vers le couple qui venait à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Rip.

\- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien. Merci. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

\- Et bien on allait aller inscrire William à l'école. On sait dit que peut-être tu voudrais venir avec nous pour inscrire Jonas.

\- Je … je ne sais pas trop.

\- Tu sais, si vous décidé de rester à notre époque, Jonas va devoir y aller.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que … je ne sais pas trop. Je sais pas si il est près pour ça.

Il se tourna vers son fils et ils sourirent tout les 3 en voyant les enfants s'amuser ensemble.

\- Ils ont le même âge. William sera avec lui en classe. Et puis, nous serons là pour l'aider.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils et l'appela.

\- Jonas, vient une seconde s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier obéit à son père et il salua les 2 adultes.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Felicity et Oliver vont allez inscrire William à l'école. Est-ce que tu veux y aller, toi aussi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais apprendre plein de chose comme à notre époque.

\- Oui. Mais ce sera un peu différents.

Le jeune garçon réfléchi un petit moment et lui dit dans un sourire.

\- Je veux y aller. Comme ça, je passerais plus de temps avec William et on pourra jouer ensemble.

D'abord étonné, Rip fini par rigoler suivit du jeune couple. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, les enfants se regardèrent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les adultes. Quand ceux-ci arrêtèrent enfin de rire, Rip reprit.

\- Tu sais, mon grand, vous passerez peut-être du temps ensemble, mais vous devrez d'abord apprendre avant de pouvoir jouer.

\- Je le sais. Je suis pas bête. Mais on sera plus souvent ensemble quand même.

Ils continuèrent de parler et au moment ou ils allaient embarquer dans la voiture d'Oliver, un véhicule arriva et se gara près de celui du jeune homme. Le moteur de celui-ci se coupa et quelques instant après, Laurel sorti de la voiture. Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Salut Laurel. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Super.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici ?

\- Et bien, j'ai eu mon propriétaire au téléphone et comme promis, je lui ai parler de toi et de Jonas.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai dit que nous étions ami de longue date.

Voyant leur regard étonné, elle leur fit un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si il allait vérifié.

Ils lui sourirent à leurs tour et elle reprit.

\- Il veut juste te rencontrer, mais normalement, tu as l'appartement.

\- C'est super.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup Laurel.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et la jeune femme les informa que son propriétaire aimerais bien rencontrer Rip le soir même à 17 heures. Celui-ci acquiesa de la tête et la jeune femme proposa de venir le chercher vers 16 heures 30. Il accepta et elle les salua avant de partir, elle avait une audiance dans 40 minutes. Ils embarquèrent tous dans la voiture d'Oliver, la jeune femme s'installant à l'arrière avec les enfants. Durant le trajet, ils expliquèrent aux Hunter que la jeune femme c'était renseigner sur les écoles et que la meilleurs d'entre elles se trouvaient à 5 minutes à pied de Palmer Tech. Ils leurs demandèrent si ils souhaitaient regarder les autres et le Capitaine leur dit que non et qu'ils leurs faisaient confiance. Ils allèrent directement à celle qu'ils avaient sélectionner et une fois à destination, ils déscendirent de voiture. Jonas et William donnèrent la main à leurs père et ils allèrent ensemble vers le bureau de la directrice. Bien qu'ils étaient début août, celle-ci était déjà présente, car un service de garderie avait été mis en place dans l'école. Ils frappèrent au bureau de celle-ci et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instant plus tard. Ils furent acceuillit chaleureusement et la directrice les fit entrer dans son bureau. Après qu'elle leurs ai demander, ils s'installèrent, les enfants sur les genoux de leur père. Ils parlèrent ensemble un bonne demi-heure et ils remercièrent la femme avant de sortir. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'école. Les Queen proposèrent au Hunter de manger ensemble et ceux-ci acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble au loft et après avoir demander la permission, les enfants montèrent en haut. William, voulant lui montrer sa chambre et ses jeux. Les 3 adultes, discutèrent de tout et de rien et au bout d'une heure, Oliver commença à préparer le repas. Au menu steak frite salade. Une demi-heure plus tard, Felicity appela les enfants et ceux-ci descendirent. Ils s'installèrent à table et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Au alentour de 15 heures, Oliver raccompagna Rip et Jonas chez eux et il prit ensuite la direction de la mairie. Il se gara et entra dans la mairie. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda à la réceptionniste à quel étage se trouvait le bureau de Monsieur Fird. Quand il eut la réponse, il se dirigea vers les ascensseur et plusieurs personne le félicitèrent sur le chemin qui le menait vers l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Une fois devant la secrétaire de l'homme en question, il s'arrêta.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Fird à 16 heures.

\- Je le prévient de votre arrivée. Un instant SVP.

\- Bien sur.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone et porta celui-ci à son oreille après avoir appuyer sur un bouton. Elle parla quelques instant avec la personne et elle reposa ensuite l'appareil.

\- Monsieur Fird va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre SVP.

Elle se leva et Oliver la suivi. Elle le conduisit vers une porte situer au bout du couloirs et elle frappa contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle entra et Oliver la suivit. L'homme se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Monsieur Queen, Monsieur.

\- Merci Rebecca.

La jeune femme sortit, laissant seul les 2 hommes. Monsieur Fird était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et il portait un costume 3 pièces bleu.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

\- Je me porte très bien. Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

\- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent au bureau de l'homme et il reprit la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter tout mes vœux pour votre mariage, ainsi que toute mes félicitation pour votre fils.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Bien. Vous vous demandez surement pour quelles raison je vous ai demander de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous mentirais en vous disant le contraire.

L'homme lui sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais être direct Monsieur Queen. Le conseil communale aimerait que vous acceptiez de devenir maire de Star City.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Vous savez que j'ai retirer ma candidature.

\- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscient. Vous avez même donné tout votre soutient à Madame Adams. Hors celle-ci à disparut de la circulation, mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été nommée.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Et bien, malgré que vous vous soyez retirer, la population à continuer à voter pour vous.

\- Pardon.

\- Les habitants de Star City vous on choisis à 76 % des votes, contre seulement 24 pour Madame Adams. Ce qui, je l'avoue, est une première dans l'histoire de la ville.

Oliver, trop étonné, ne sut quoi répondre. Il lui fallu un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, malgré que je me sois retirer de la course, si je puis dire, les habitants on continuer de voter pour moi et vous souhaitez que je devienne maire.

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Je comprends, c'est normal.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Je suis conscient que vous souhaitiez probablement en parler à votre femme avant, sans oublié votre fils. Mais je vous demande de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. La ville à réellement besoin d'un Maire qui se soucie de celle-ci et de ses habitants. Et je suis sur que vous êtes cette personnes.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et Oliver lui promit de lui donner une réponse le plus vite possible. Il en profita pour lui signaler qu'il partait à Bali avec sa femme et son fils la semaine prochaine et qu'il était hors de question qu'il annule, si jamais il venait à accepté. L'homme comprit tout à fait et promis que si il acceptait, il ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Ils se saluèrent et Oliver, toujours aussi supris quitta le bureau. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à la secrétaire et il sorti ensuite de l'immeuble. Il reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte du loft, il sourit en voyant sa famille jouer à un jeu. Il s'approcha d'eux et regarda à quel quoi ils jouaient.

\- No panic. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ce jeux.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas.

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant sa sœur venir vers lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

\- Salut Speedy. Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Super. J'ai ma famille, au complète, à mes côtés.

Ils lui sourirent tout les 3 et William lui demanda si il voulait faire une partie avec eux. Il accepta et ils jouèrent une petite demi-heure avant qu'Oliver ne se lève pour préparer le repas. William en profita pour aller prendre sa douche et les filles s'installèrent à table et elles parlèrent tout en regardant le jeune homme. Voyant que ce dernier était ailleurs, elles l'interrogèrent.

\- Tout va bien, Olie. Tu as l'air perdu.

\- Il sait passer quelques chose durant ton rendez-vous.

\- Il ne sait rien passer. Du moins pas vraiment. Fird voulait me voir au sujet de la campagne.

\- Il sait que tu as retirer ta candidature ?

\- Il le sait, oui. Mais malgré tout, les habitants ont quand même voter pour moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien de voie as-tu ?

\- 76 %.

\- Quoi ?

\- La vache.

\- Ils veulent que j'accepte le poste de maire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Rien. Je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord en parler à ma femme et à mon fils.

\- Accepte.

Il se tourna vers Felicity et la regarda étonné.

\- Tu voulais devenir maire. Tu t'es retiré pour protégé William de Dark. Mais il est mort maintenant. Rien ne t'empêche de devenir maire.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Je reprend le travail dans un mois et William ira à l'école. Et puis, si il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire, tu serais devenu maire dès le début. Alors accepte. Sauf si tu ne le veux plus.

\- Je le veux toujours.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à te poser des questions. Accepte.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils en parlèrent encore un peu tout les 3 et Oliver finit par aller préparer la soupe, vu qu'ils avaient manger le steak à midi. Il prit dans le frigo ce dont il avait besoin et il posa le tout sur le plan de travail. Il coupa les légumes après les avoir laver et il mit le tout dans la casserole. Il y ajouta de l'eau et il posa le récipient sur le feu. William descendit juste à ce moment-là et il décida de lui parler directement de son futur travail. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir à table au côtés des fille.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand on s'est rencontrer, je menais une campagne pour devenir Maire.

\- Pourquoi tu l'es pas, alors ?

\- Qaund Dark t'a enlever, il m'a dit de retirer ma candidature pour qu'il te libère. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, alors j'ai accepter de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit une petite pause et repris.

\- Le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure, concerne ma candidature. Les votes pour élir le nouveau maire, on eut lieu il y a une semaine. Malré que je me sois retirer, les habitants ont quand même voter pour moi et ils souhaitent que je devienne Maire.

\- Tu as dis oui ?

\- Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi et Felicity.

William se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

\- Tu veux bien, toi ?

\- Moi, oui. Je serais très heureuse qu'il accepte.

William se tourna vers son père.

\- Tu devrais dire oui, alors.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, tu pourras protégé la ville comme Green Arrow.

\- Tu sais, en ce moment Green Arrow n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois quand même dire oui.

\- Dans ce cas, j'irai leur donner ma réponse demain.

Ils en discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'Oliver n'aille mixer la soupe. Ils mangèrent ensuite avec Thea et cette dernière les quitta vers 22 heures. William alla se coucher directement après et le couple décida de regarder un film. Film qu'ils ne regardèrent qu'à moitié. La jeune femme s'endormit au bout de trois quart d'heure et il éteignit la télévision. Il se leva tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveillé et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Du coude, il étteignit les lampes et il monta les escaliers. Il la posa en douceur sur le lit et, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas dormir avec un pantalon, il le lui enleva après avoir retirer ses chaussons. Il la recouvrit de la couverture et lui embrassa le front. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et se deshabilla. Il entra ensuite sour la douche et laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles de longue minutes. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre son gel douche, il sentit un léger courant d'air traverser la cabine. Il sourit en sentant 2 mains se poser sur sa taille et des lèvres embrassée son omoplate. Il gémit légèrement quand le coprs derrière se colla à son dos. Les mains quittèrent sa taille et elle se posèrent sur son ventre.

\- Je ne voulait pas te réveillez.

Elle passa devant lui et lui sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour et il l'embrassa. Ils prirent leurs douche ensemble et ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Il ouvrit les draps et il s'allongea dans le lit. Elle vient se blottir contre lui et il lui embrassa le front. Il remit les couverture sur eux et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Il sourit et se tourna dans le lit pour enlacé sa femme. Ne trouvant que le vide, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Felicity n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se redressa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il sourit quand la voix de son fils et de sa femme lui parvient au oreilles. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et il y resta quelques instants, un grand sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il finit par se lever et il s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre la rambarde des escaliers et il grimaça en voyant la jeune femme dans la cuisine. En la voyant sortir des viennoiseries d'un sac, il soupira, soulagé. Elle prépara ensuite le café et il regarda son fils qui pressait les oranges. Il les regarda quelques minutes avant de se décider à descendre. Ils lui sourirent tout les 2 et il les embrassa chacun leur tour.

\- Je vois que vous avez tout préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Oui. Mais rassure-toi, Felicity n'a pas cuisiner. On est aller au magasin.

\- Dieu merci.

\- Hey. Vous avez fini tout les deux. Je vous signale que je suis la.

Ils la regardèrent en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

\- Rah, vous allez me rendre dingue.

Ils s'installèrent à table.

\- Vous avez du vous levez bien tôt pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

Voyant qu'ils le regardaient bizarrement, il leur reprit.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu n'a pas regarder l'heure, papa ?

\- Non.

Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge sur le mur. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était presque 10 h30.

\- Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'il était déjà si tard.

Ils lui sourirent et Felicity l'informa que Laurel avait appelé. Son propriétaire avait, suite au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu la veille, accepté de louer son appartement à Rip et Jonas.

\- Nous sommes invités à manger au Big Belly Burger ce midi, pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde sera présent.

\- Super. Dans ce cas, j'ai juste le temps d'aller à la mairie.

\- On peut venir avec toi, papa ?

\- Bien sur. On termine et on y va.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le loft et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent au garage et montèrent en voiture. Ils arrivèrent à la mairie quelques minutes plus tard et ils montèrent directement à l'étage de Monsieur Fird. Ils avançèrent vers le bureau de la secrétaire et ils la saluèrent.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que que Monsieur Fird est là ?

\- Oui. Mais il est en rendez-vous. Il ne devrait pas tarder à avoir fini.

\- Cela vous dérange si nous attendons ici.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges de la salle d'attente et peu de temps plus tard, 2 hommes apparurent. Quand Fird aperçut Oliver, il mit fin à sa conversation et s'approcha de la famille.

\- Monsieur et Madame Queen, jeune homme. Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Nous allons bien, merci. Pourrions-nous parler, un instant svp ?

\- Bien sur, allons dans mon bureau.

Ils le suivirent et une fois dans celui-ci, ils s'asseyèrent à la demande de Fird. William s'installa sur les genoux de son père et le cinquantenaire lui sourit.

\- Je vous écoutes.

\- Je viens … enfin nous venons vous voir au sujet de notre conversation d'hier.

\- Je m'en doutait. J'espère que votre réponse est positive.

\- Et bien, nous en avons parler tout les 3 et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

\- A la bonheur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé.

Les Queen lui sourirent et Oliver reprit.

\- Cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je souhaite d'abord passer du temps avec mon fils et ma femme. Nous partons dans quelques jours et je tiens à passer le reste des vacances scolaires à leurs côté.

\- Je comprend très bien. Nous ferons le nécessaire, rassurez-vous.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et l'homme demanda à Oliver si il pouvait informer la population de sa décision. Ce dernier accepta et ils se séparèrent à 12 h 30. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et ils prirent la direction du BBB. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Oliver trouva une place pour se garer assez facilement et ils sortirent du véhicule. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers. Ils les rejoingnirent et la petite Sarah, qui du haut de ses 1 an, se pécipita vers Oliver. Ce dernier se baissa et la réceptionna contre lui. Il sourit quand elle commença à rigoler dans ses bras.

\- Salut petite puce. Tu vas bien ?

\- Vi.

Elle tendit ensuite ses petites mains vers Felicity et celle-ci la prit à son tour.

\- Coucou princesse.

Felicity lui embrassa la tempe et la petite tendit, cette fois, les bras vers William. Ce dernier, la prit à son tour et elle éclata de rire quand il la posa au sol et lui chatouilla le ventre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son père qui la porta à son tour. Il l'installa dans la chaise haute mise à leur disposition et elle tapa dans ses mains, visiblement impatiente de manger. Les derniers arrivant saluèrent tout le monde : Donna, Quentin, Thea, Laurel, Sarah qui vivait avec sa sœur et la jeune Queen, les Diggle, Ray, Kendra qui vivait avec le jeune homme, Rip et Jonas. Comme à son habitude, Donna les serra dans ses bras. Une fois tous installé, les Hunter et l'avocate leurs expliquèrent ce qu'il c'était passer la veille au soir. Quand ils eurent fini, tout le monde les félicita. Ils finirent par faire une liste de tout ce qu'ils voulaient et Oliver et Dig allèrent au comptoir passer commande.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- A quand le bébé ?

\- Oh je t'en prie Dig. On vient juste de se retrouver. Et puis il y a William, même si ce dernier aimerais bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Voyant le sourire et le regard de Dig, il reprit.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas dit tout haut.

\- Désoler mon vieux.

Il sourit devant l'air dépiter d'Oliver et reprit.

\- Alors c'est pour quand ?

\- On n'en a pas encore parler.

\- Mais tu aimerais en avoir un, n'est-ce pas ?

Oliver réfléchit quelques instants et sourit en imaginant Felicity enceinte. Il fixa son ami.

\- Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup.

Dig lui sourit.

\- Dis-le lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis lui que tu veux un enfant. Parlez-en. Je suis quasi sur qu'elle le souhaite aussi.

Voyant le regard étonné de son ami, il continua.

\- Il suffit de voir le regard qu'elle a quand elle a Sarah dans ses bras où encore quand elle te regarde et que tu joue avec ma fille ou William.

\- Je ne sais pas Dig.

\- Crois-moi.

Le serveur revient avec tout les plats et il aida Oliver et Dig à tout emmener à table. Ils le remercièrent tous et les 2 hommes s'installèrent ensuite. Ils donnèrent les plats à tout le monde et ils commençèrent à manger. Rip et Jonas n'ayant jamais manger de BBB, ils attendirent de voir leur réactions. Rip se contenta de sourire et Jonas mordit dans son hamburger.

\- C'est trop trop bon.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Les 2 jeunes garçons se sourirent et ils mordirent en même temps dans leurs hamburger, faisant rire les adultes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant et après plusieurs minutes, Thea poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et celle-ci leur montra du doigt la télévision qui se trouvait dans un coin près de leur table. Un journaliste parlait et une photo d'Oliver était afficher en haut à droite de l'écran. Quentin se leva et demanda à une serveuse si il pouvait mettre le son un peu plus fort. Elle accepta et lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus de télécommande et qu'il fallait appuyer sur les boutons de la télé. Il la remercia et augmenta le son.

\- Alors que nous venons de découvrir qu'il vient de se marier ce week-end et qu'il a un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, Oliver Queen a accepté, ce matin même, le poste de Maire de Star City. Nous avons en direct de la mairie, au côté de Sebastion Lord, notre journaliste, Monsieur Fird, l'un des conseillers de la ville.

L'image changea et la mairie apparut derrière 2 hommes. L'un 2 prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Fird, merci de nous accorder un peu de votre temps.

L'homme en question hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la nomination d'Oliver Queen à la mairie.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez, que malgré le fait qu'il ai retiré sa candidature, les trois quart de la population a voté pour lui. Ce qui est une première dans notre ville.

\- Quand Monsieur Queen a-t-il été mis au courant ?

\- Je l'ai reçu dans mon bureau, hier en fin d'après-midi. Je lui ai expliquer la situation et il m'a demander de lui accorder un peu de temps avant de donner sa réponse. Il souhaitait, ce que je comprend tout à fait, en parler d'abord à sa femme et à son fils. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontrer ceux-ci ce matin dans mon bureau, lorsque Monsieur Queen est venu me faire part de son acceptation.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il entrera en fonction.

\- Ce dernier souhaite pouvoir profité de sa nouvelle vie de famille, avant de commençé. Nous avons donc convenu qu'il commencerait le 1 septembre.

\- Pensez-vous qu'Oliver Queen est la personne la plus apte à diriger la ville ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Et bien, nous connaissons tous sont passé. Bien qu'il ne soit plus le même homme qu'avant le naufrage du Queen's Gambit, il a quand même perdu son entreprise.

\- C'est exact. Et si je ne me trompe pas, l'entreprise en question appartient désormais à sa femme, Felicity Smoak.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit. Oliver Queen à certes un passé des plus discutable. Cependant, depuis son retour et surtout depuis ses derniers mois, il nous a, à tous, prouver qu'il se préoccupait réellement de la ville. Il a fait pour celle-ci, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait avant. Malgré Damian Dark, qui s'en ai prit à lui et à ceux qu'il aime, il a continuer à se battre pour nous. Alors pour répondre à votre question, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur homme qu'Oliver Queen, pour diriger notre ville. Je suis sur qu'il fera de celle-ci, un endroit où l'on se sente en sécurité et on nous n'avons pas peur de sortir de chez nous.

\- Merci, Monsieur Fird.

Le journaliste se tourna vers la caméra et rendit l'antenne après avoir prononcé encore quelques mots. Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Oliver, étonné. Celui-ci leur sourit et prit la main de sa femme avant d'entrelaçer leur doigt. Elle lui sourit à son tour et Thea brisa le silence.

\- Tu es devenu Maire.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais ils viennent de l'annoncer.

\- Je n'ai pas encore prêter serment.

\- Tu le fera quand ?

\- Le 31 août au soir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

\- On est là pour célébrer le nouveau départ de Rip et Jonas. Et puis on comptait vous le dire dans 2 semaines.

\- Pourquoi pas avant.

\- Et bien, nous partons tout les 3.

\- Vous allez où ?

Devant le grand sourire de William, le couple lui demanda si il voulait le dire. Il hocha la tête et, tout excité, il leur dit.

\- Avec papa et Felicity on part 10 jours à Bali.

\- Bali.

\- Pourquoi Bali ?

\- Quand on a quitter Star City il y a un peu plus d'un an, nous y sommes allé et nous nous sommes promis d'y retourner un jour.

\- Quand on a parler de notre histoire à William, il nous a demander si on pourrait y aller un jour.

\- Du coup, j'ai pris l'initiative de reservé une date. Nous partons dimanche et nous revenons 10 jours plus tard, le jeudi midi. Ce qui est assez bizare quand on sait qu'on quitte Bali le vendredi midi.

\- Waouh. C'est génial.

Ils continuèrent de parler et une heure plus tard, ils quittaient le BBB. Ils décidèrent de passer l'après-midi dans un parc.


	7. Chapter 7

Le reste de la semaine passa trop lentement au goût de William qui était impatient de partir. Il avait préparer sa valise le vendredi soir et il vérifiait presque toute les 2 heures qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il venait de tout remettre dans son bagage quand la voix de sa belle-mère retentit.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre et sourit en voyant la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Mais je vérifiait que je n'avait rien oublié.

Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Tu as déjà vérifié une centaine de fois. Si tu avais oublié quelques choses, tu t'en serais rendu compte, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez, vient. Ton père va venir prendre ta valise.

\- Je suis là.

Oliver se plaça au côté de la jeune femme et sourit en voyant son fils près de sa valise ouverte.

\- Tu as encore vérifié ?

Le jeune garçon sourit tout en haussant les épaules et son père s'approcha de lui. Il ferma la valise et la prit. Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre d'enfant et et descendirent dans le salon. Il posa le bagage près des 2 autres et il verifia une dernière fois que tout était bien fermé. Oliver attrapa les 2 plus grosses valises et la jeune femme insista pour prendre le sac d'Oliver. Ce dernier étant le plus lé descendirent dans la rue et ils virent que leur taxi était déjà là. Ils saluèrent leurs chauffeur et celui-ci aida Oliver à tout mettre dans le coffre. Ils montèrent ensuite en voiture et ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Ils y arrivèrent une grosse demi-heure plus tard et ils remercièrent le jeune homme qui les avait conduits. Il déchargea le véhicule avec le futur maire et pour le remercier, Oliver lui donna 20 dollars de pourboir. Une heure trente plus tard, leur vol fut annoncer. William se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et voyant que son père et sa belle-mère trainaient un peu, il leur demanda de se dépêcher.

\- Du calme, William. On a le temps.

\- Mais il nous ont appelé.

\- Ce n'est que le premier appel. Je te promets qu'on ne ratera pas l'avion.

Il acquiesa de la tête et une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré leur bagage à main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarquement. Oliver tendit leurs billets à l'hôtesse et celle-ci les laissa passer en leur souhaitant un bon vol. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent à bord de l'avion et une autre hôtesse leur indiqua leurs place. Étonné d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en première classe, Oliver suivit sa femme et son fils jusqu'à leurs place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avaient pris des billets en première classe ?

\- Je pensais te l'avoir dit.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur leur siège, William entre eux.

\- On va rester longtemps dans l'avion ?

Ils grimaçèrent et Oliver expliqua à son fils qu'ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures. Celui-ci grimaça à son tour. Une demi-heure plus tard, les moteurs de l'avion se mirent en route et William agrippa les mains de son père et de Felicity. Oliver se tourna vers lui et tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put. Le vol, bien que très long pour William se passa très bien et ils arrivèrent le lundi soir en début de soirée à l'aéroport International Ngurah Ray à Denpasar. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les location de voiture. Ils louèrent un Range Rover et une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le parking de l'aéroport après avoir programmé le GPS. Excité par le ce qu'ils allaient vivre, William ne s'endormit pas et posa plein de question aux adultes. Bien qu'il était déjà 18 h 30, il faisait encore très clairs et ils purent en profité pour regarder les magnifiques paysages qui s'offrait à leurs vue. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils arrivèrent à l'Hôtel Soori Bali. Oliver se gara et un portier se dirigea vers eux. Il prit leurs bagage et suivit la famille. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'acceuil.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue au Soori Bali.

\- Bonsoir. Nous avons réservé une chambre au nom de Queen.

\- Je vous demande un petit instant.

Elle regarda dans son ordinateur et leur confirma qu'il y avait bien une suite de réservé à leurs noms.

\- Ce jeune homme va vous conduire à votre suite. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjours parmis nous.

Ils la remercièrent et suivirent le jeune homme qui étaient venu les acceuillir à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur suite et ils restèrent bouche bée en la voyant. Il s'agissait plus d'une mini villa et ils avaient leur propre jacuzzi privatif. La petite "maison" était entouré d'arbre sur les côtés et à l'arrière. L'avant donnait directement sur la plage. Le lieu était tout simplement magnifique. Le jeune homme qui les avait accompagner ouvrit la porte et leurs laissa quelques instants pour admirer les lieux. Il en rpofita pour rentrer leur bagage à l'interieur et Oliver fini par venir vers lui. Il le remercia et lui donna un pourboir. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la villa et ils furent ébloui devant l'interieur. Ils visitèrent en vitesse et ayant faim, ils passèrent commande par téléphone. Vingt minutes plus tard, leur repas furent livré et ils mangèrent sur leur petite terasse tout en admirant le magnifique coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux. Épuisé par le voyage, ils se couchèrent vers 22 heures. Oliver alla border son fils après que celui-ci est souhaiter une bonne nuit à Felicity. Il s'allongea dans ce qui lui servirait de lit au cour des 10 prochains jours. Oliver le recouvra d'un simple draps et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

\- Si jamais ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il lui embrassa encore une fois le front et se leva. Au moment où il ferma la porte, il sourit en voyant qu'il s'était déjà endormit. Il rejoignit sa chambre et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain. Voyant la jeune femme se déshabiller, il en fit de même et ils entrèrent sous le jet d'eau. Bien qu'épuisé, eux aussi, ils firent l'amour tendrement avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Oliver fut le premier à se réveiller et il profita un instant de se calme qui n'existait que dans des lieu comme celui-ci. Il se leva délicatement après avoir embrassé la tempe de sa femme. Il s'habilla légèrement et sortit de leurs chambre. Il alla vérifié que tout allait bien pour son fils et se dirigea ensuite vers la terasse. Il s'installa sur l'uun des transats. Il admirait la vue depuis un long moment quand il senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Deux lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur sa gorge. Il porta une main au cheveux de la jeune femme et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle releva légèrement celle-ci et ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque midi.

Elle se redressa, étonnée.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Je déteste le décalage horaire.

Il lui sourit et elle vient s'installer entre ses jambes. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, William fit son apparition. Bien qu'il se frottait encore les yeux, il avait un immense sourire au lèvre.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour. J'ai bien dormi, mais j'ai faim.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il est midi trente.

Voyant le regard surpris de son fils, il rigola légèrement et lui expliqua que c'était normal étant donné le décalage horaire. Ils commandèrent ensuite leur repas et en attendant celui-ci, William alla prendre sa douche. Ils quittèrent l'Hotel vers 13 h 30 et se dirigèrent vers Tanah Lot un petit Ilot situé sur l'Ile. Le lieu était déjà rempli de touriste et ils eurent de la chance pour se garer, une voiture démarra juste à ce momemt-là. William attrapa l'appareil photot qu'ils avaient acheter 3 jours auparavant et fit des clichés de tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils suivirent le flot de personne qui se dirigeait vers des échoppes. Celle-ci vendaient de tout. Des vêtements, des bijoux – féminin pour la plupart, de la nourriture, des souvenirs, … Ils mirent près de 3 heures à tout regarder, tellement il y avait de choses à voir. Ils firent une petite pause dans une espèce de bar de plage et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'un des 7 Temples de la mer de Bali. Le Pura Tanah Lot. Bien que l'ayant aperçut de loin, ils restèrent bouche bée devant celui-ci. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi le Prêtre Nirartha trouvaient cette endroit propice à l'adoration du Dieu de la Mer. Cette endroit était absolument magnifque. C'était comme si la terre et la mer ne faisaient qu'un. Ils le visitèrent et William mitrailla le tout de photos. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage et au alentour de 19 heures, ils allèrent vers l'un des petits restaurant qu'ils avaient repéré plus tôt. Ils s'installèrent à une table proche de la plage et ils mangèrent en profitant du magnifique paysage. Après avoir réglé la note, ils allèrent sur la plage et ils y restèrent une bonne heure avant de se décidé à quitter les lieux. Ils parlèrent un peu de ce qu'ils avaient vu et William ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par la journée et le décalage horaire. Ils arrivèrent à l'Hotel une grosse demi-heure plus ès s'être garer, Oliver sortit de la voiture et ferma doucement sa portière. Il ouvrit celle de son fils et le détacha. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et Felicity ferma la portière puis la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers leur suite et elle ouvrit les portes. Oliver alla installé son fils dans son lit et avec l'aide de la jeune femme, il le changea. Il lui embrassèrent chacun le front avant de quitter sa chambre. Ils prirent une douche rapide et ils s'installèrent ensuite sur la terrasse pour profité du coucher de soleil que leurs offrait cette magnifique Ile. Elle se blotti contre lui et il posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- J'avais presqu'oublié à quel point cette le Temple Tanah Lot était beau.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Mais avec le nombres de photos que William a pris, on ne risque plus de l'oublié.

\- Ca, c'est sur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller à Sanur, c'est à 1 heure 30 en voiture d'ici. On irait visiter le Temple Patal le matin et on pourra se promener en ville en même temps. Et dans l'après-midi, on irait faire une petite balade à vélo dans la montagne. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongé dans leur lit et ils faisaient tendrement l'amour.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent presque tous en même temps, et après avoir pris leurs petit déjeuner en bord de plage, William prit une douche. Quand ils furent tous près, ils embraquèrent en voiture et ils prirent la direction de Sanur. Sur la route, ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprise pour prendre des photos. Ils arrivèrent au Temple Patal vers 10 h 15. Ils visitèrent les lieux à leurs aise et 2 heures plus tard, ils sortirent de celui-ci. Ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues et ils laissèrent William choisir l'endroit où ils allaient manger. Il choisit un petit restaurant en bord de plage et ils passèrent commande après s'y être installer.

\- Alors, William. Tu aimes Bali ?

\- Oui, c'est trop beau. J'ai hâte de voir la suite. On fait quoi après ?

\- Et bien, ton père à penser qu'on pourrait aller faire du vélo en montagne. Ca te tente ?

\- Oui. J'aime bien faire du vélo. Mais on fera comment pour prendre des photos.

Les 2 adultes se sourirent avant qu'Oliver ne lui réponde.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras prendre autant de photos que tu veux. On s'arrêtera à plusieurs reprise.

Il acquiesa de la tête et la serveuse arriva peu de temps après. Elle leurs souhaita un bon repas et elle les laissa. William n'ayant jamais manger indien, puisqu'à l'hotel il avait des plats américains, goûta son plat avec méfiance. Le couple fut soulager de voir un sourire apparaître su son visage et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils quittèrent le restaurant 1 heure plus tard. Ils se dirigèren vers leur voiture et Oliver en sorti un sac à dos, qu'il posa sur le sien. Vers 14 heures, ils arrivèrent dans un magasin de location de vélo et bien que les jeunes marié étaient déjà venu il y a plus d'un an, ils prirent un plan de la montagne en plus des vélos et des protections. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un petit magasin situer quelques mètres plus loin et le jeune père garda les bicycles le temps que sa femme et son fils entraient dans celui-ci pour prendre de quoi boire et manger durant l'après-midi. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme prit un panier et ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon des biscuits.

\- Il fait trop chaud pour prendre des fruits et va donc prendre de quoi grignoter. Choisis ce que tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Ils regardèrent un peu ce qu'il y a avait et ils prirent des fruits secs, des noix et des biscuits au beurre. Ils allèrent ensuite vers le rayon des boissons et ils prirent 8 petites bouteilles d'eau. Ils passèrent en caisse et sortirent du magasin. Ils se dirigèrent vers Oliver qui était concentrer sur la carte.

\- Papa ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit en les voyant.

\- Vous êtes de retour ? Qu'avez-vous pris de bon ?

\- On a pris de l'eau, des biscuits et des noix de cajou.

\- Super. On range tout dans mon sac et on se met en route.

Ils acquisèrent et il enleva le sac de son dos. Ils mirent les bouteilles dans le fond et les biscuits au-dessus. Il le replaca sur ses épaules.

\- C'est pas trop lourd, papa ?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

Ils mirent chacun leurs protections et Oliver donna des consignes à son fils. Ce dernier acquiesa et ils se mirent en route, la jeune femme passant en prem!ère, suivit de William et enfin du jeune père. Une fois à l'orée des bois entourant la montagne, ils purent rouler cote à cote et ils suivirent Oliver, qui, il fallait bien se l'avouer, était bien meilleurs en orientation que la jeune femme. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils firent une première pause quand le plus jeune des Queen demanda à faire des photos. Quelques instant plus tard, ils reprirent leurs routes et 2 heures après, ils arrivèrent en bas d'une montée. Bien qu'ils aient rouler lentement et à leurs aise, Oliver était conscients que Felicity et William n'étaient pas sportifs et qu'ils n'arriveraient pas en haut en pédalo. Ils déscendirent du vélos et ils prirent d'autre photo. Ils s'hydratèrent et mangèrent un petit bout, avant de reprendre eurs chemin, à pied, leur vélo à leur côté. Ils atteignirent le sommet au bout de 70 minutes et ils furent époustoufflé par la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils pouvaient voir une grande partie de la ville et, plus loin, la mer. La vue était tout simplement magnifique. William continua de mitrailler de photo les lieux, sous le sourire heureux des 2 adultes. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et en profitèrent pendant une bonne heure avant de se décidé à redescendre. Ils prirent un autre chemin et la descente étant bien plus facile que la montée, ils remontèrent en selles. Ils furent de retour au magasin de location près de 3 heures plus tard et malgré le fait qu'il soit 20 heures, ils décidèrent de parcourir le petit marché qui venait de s'installer en ville. Ils prirent des plats à emporter dans une espèce de petit snack et ils mangèrent en parcourant les divers échoppes. Felicity craqua sur un collier qu'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année venait de faire devant eux et il le lui achetèrent. Ils rejoignirent la voiture vers 22 heures et ils rentrèrent à l'hotel. William ne tardat pas à s'endormir, bercé par les mouvements de la voiture et Felicity le rejoignit peu de temps après dans les bras de Morphée. Oliver gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hotel 1 h 30 après avoir quitter Sanur. Il détacha la jeune femme et la réveilla avec douceur.

\- Felicity, ma chérie.

Elle remua légèrement et il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Felicity.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et se redressa d'un coup en voyant qu'ils étaient encore dans la voiture.

\- Je me suis endormie. Je suis désoler, Oliver.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. La journée à été assez instense physiquement. Vous n'en avez pas l'habitude.

Elle se tourna vers William et sourit en le voyant dormir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je pouvais pas vous portez tout les deux.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as bien fait. Rentrons.

Elle se détacha et sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Oliver. Celui-ci prit son fils dans ses bras et ils firent le chemin jusqu'à leur suite et comme la veille, ils le changèrent. Il prit l'appareil photo de son fils et le mit à charger. Bien qu'épuisée, Felicity prit une douche en vitesse et quand Oliver sorti de la salle de bain, il sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était rendormie.. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tout les 2 réveillé par William qui débarqua en courant dans leurs chambre. Surpris, ils sursautèrent et se redressèrent avant de sourir en voyant ce dernier déjà près et visiblement impatient de quitter l'hotel.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. On va où aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est vrai ça, on va où ?

Oliver porta ses mains à sa tête et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Ils sentit le matelas s'affaiser des 2 côtés et retira ses mains. Felicity s'était pencher vers lui et William avait fait la même chose après être monter sur le lit.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous allez me rendre cinglé tout les 2.

Ils lui firent tout les deux un grand sourire et il le leur rendit avant de répondre.

\- Nous allons aller visiter les rizières de Tirta Gangga et le Water palace qui se trouve à 2 heures 30 de route d'ici. On s'arrêtra sur le chemin pour faire des photos.

Ils lui firent un grand sourire et voyant celui de son fils disparaître, il reprit.

\- J'ai mis charger l'appareil hier.

Le sourire de William réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti et il leur demanda quand ils partiraient. Oliver regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 8 h 15.

\- A 9 heures, ca vous va ?

\- Parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installé à la terrasse et ils déjeunaient. Ils prirent ensuite la voiture et la jeune femme proposa à Oliver de conduire un peu. Ce dernier lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et ils montèrent à bord. Ils firent un premier arrêt photo une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite, 3 autres fois. Bien qu'il y abaient un immense parking, ils mirent un bon quanrt d'heure avant de trouver une place où se garer. Ils descendirent ensuite de voiture et William se plaça entre le couple avant de leur prendre une main, l'appareil photo accoché à son cou. Quand ils passèrent l'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent pendant de longue minutes, la superbe vue qui s'offrait une nouvelle fois à eux. Le Water Palace. Le plus jeune des Queen lâcha les mains qu'ils tenaient et il commença à prendre des photos, un grand sourire au lèvres. Ils commencèrent ensuite la visite du parc aquatique. Ils y passèrent 2 bonnes heures avant de quitter celui-ci et de se rendre dans la petite bourgade de Tirta Gangga. Ils cherchèrent un endroit ou manger et ils s'installèrent à une petite terrasse, à l'ombre des arbres et face à un magnifique petit parc, joliment fleuri. Ils passèrent commande et discutèrent en attendant leur plat.

\- On fait quoi, après, mon chéri ?

\- On va allez se promener à travers les rizières.

\- C'est quoi des rizières ?

\- Ce sont des plantations de riz. Quand on est venu la première fois, avec ton père nous sommes aller visiter l'une d'entre elle. C'était vraiment beau à voir.

William lui sourit et il demanda ensuite à son père ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain.

\- Et bien, nous allons allez au Bali Bird Park, le matin. En ce qui concerne l'après-midi, c'est un secret.

\- Allez, papa. Dis-le nous.

\- Non. Vous attendrez demain.

Il fut sauver des supplications de sa femme et de son fils par la serveuse qui leur apporta leur plat. Ils la remercièrent et commencèrent à manger. Le couple sourit en voyant son William grimacer de dégoût. Oliver lui proposa de changer avec lui et celui-ci, après y avoir goûter, accepta. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le restaurant et ils se rendirent aux rizières. William qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, fit ébloui par ce qu'ils voyaient. Felicity se tourna vers son mari.

\- Elles sont encore plus belle que celle qu'on a vu l'année passée.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent le petit bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Ils se tournèrent vers "leur" enfant qui leur souriait, fier de lui. Ils commencèrent leur excursion et ils quittèrent les lieux vers 17 heures. Ils décidèrent de rentrer directement à l'hotel afin de profiter d'une soirée au calme. Ils arrivèrent peu avant 20 heures et ils allèrent prendre une douche avant de se diriger vers le restaurant de l'hotel. Ils obtèrent tout les trois pour une salade en entrée et ils prirent ensuite une pizza au scampis. Quand William avait vu qu'il y en avait, il avait eu un énorme sourire au visage et avait demander l'autorisation d'en prendre une. Résultat, ils avaient décidé qu'ils en mangeraient une grande ensemble. A la fin du repas, en allant au toilette, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il y avait une salle de billiard et elle en informa les garçons. Devant l'entousiasme des 2 garçons à cette annonce, elle leur demanda si il voulait y aller. Ceux-ci acquiesèrent de la tête et ils se levèrent pour la suivre. Oliver attrapa le leger châle de sa femme et ils la suivirent. La jeune femme expliqua les règles à William et il lui demanda si ils pouvaient faire équipe. Celle-ci acquiesa et ils commençèrent ensuite la partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver posa la queue sur le billiard et se tourna vers sa famille qui "dansait" heureuse de sa vistoire.

\- On a gagner. On a gagner. On a gagner.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se tournèrent vers Oliver, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Bande de tricheur.

\- On a pas tricher.

\- Vraiment. Donc j'ai rêver le fait de t'avoir vue faire tomber une boule dans le trou en revenant du bar.

La jeune femme grimaça de savoir qu'elle avait été vue et elle se tourna vers William qui grimaçait lui aussi. Devant leur air géné, il éclata de rire et ils le suivirent. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à leur suite et sur le trajet, Oliver eu une idée pour se venger. Il leur proposa de marcher le long des vagues et ceux-ci acceptèrent. Il ne fit rien durant les 2 premières minutes, puis, sans qu'ils ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il attrapa sa femme dans ses bras, fit quelques pas dans l'eau et la lança. William éclata de rire quand la jeune femme remonta à la surface. Quand Oliver se tourna vers lui, son rire cessa et il comprit vite qu'il allait subir le même sort. Il se mit à courir en rigolant et Oliver essaya de l'attraper. Felicity, qui entre temps était sortie de l'eau, les regardait en souriant.

\- Cours, William. Cours.

Oliver mit plusieurs minutes avant de, enfin, réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. Son fils éclata de rire et il le lança à son tour dans l'eau. Quelques instants après, ils s'amusaient tout les trois dans l'eau. Ils rentrèrent vers 23 heures et ils reprirent une douche. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveiller de la plus douce des façons. Il garda les yeux fermer et profita des baisers que sa femme déposait dans son cou. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et il lui rendit son baiser. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et cessa le baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui rendit sourire qu'elle lui donnait.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Extrêmement bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se redressa ensuite et lui demanda dans un grand sourire.

\- On fait quoi cette après-midi ?

\- Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesa de la tête. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de sa femme et redressa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètre de sa bouche. Il sourit et d'un coup de bassin, inversa leur position. Surprise de se retrouver sur le dos, elle rouvrit et tomba mez à nez avec l'énorme sourire d'Oliver.

\- Tu le sauras tantôt.

Il l'embrassa.

\- En même temps que William.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se redressa avant de quitter le lit. La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coude.

\- Je te déteste.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je sais.

Il attrapa un pantalon et un tee-shirt dans son sac et s'habilla. Au moment ou il quitta sa chambre, William apparut devant lui, prêt à partir. Il se pencha et lui embrassa la tête.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Bien dormi.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es déjà prêt ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, on peut partir plus vite.

Oliver rigola. "Décidement". Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers la terasse. Il ouvrit les portes vitrées et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme arriva et ils commandèrent à manger. Ils déjeunèrent à leur aise. Ils se mirent en route vers 9 h 30 et la jeune femme insista pour conduire. Oliver accepta et il s'installa à la place du pasager, laissant sa femme prendre le volant. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et après avoir payer les entrées, ils passèrent les portes les menant aux oiseaux. Comme tout les jours depuis leurs arrivée, William mitrailla le tout de photo. Quand ils sortirent 90 minutes plus tard, ils passèrent par la boutique de souvenirs. Felicity prit un collier avec un pendentif en forme de perroquet, William prit un livre sur les oiseaux et ils achetèrent également une grande peluche pour la petite Sarah. Ils quittèrent ensuite le parc et ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant situer à 10 minutes à pied de là. Ils reprirent la voiture et Oliver reprit le volant, la jeune femme ne sachant pas où ils allaient. Vingt-cinq minutes plus atrd, ils entrèrent dans une parking et en voyant le panneau "Bienvenue à Monkey Forest" William et Felicity crièrent presque de joie. Exitée par l'aventure qu'ils allaient vivre, ils sortirent tout les 2 à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils trépigrèrent d'impatience en attendant Oliver qui prenait le sac à dos contenant de l'eau dans le coffre.

\- Dépêche-toi, papa.

\- On se calme, j'arrive. Les singes ne vont pas disparaître, vous savez.

\- On le sait. Mais sa fait tellement longtemps que je voulais venir.

Surpris, William se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu la dernière fois ?

\- Non, on le voulait, mais on a pas eu le temps.

Il acquiesa de la tête.

\- Moi, j'adore les singes. Je les trouve trop drôle.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui demanda si il était enfin près. Ce dernier sourit lui sourit et les 2 plus jeunes Queen lui attrapèrent une mains et se dirigèrent vers les caisses du parc. Une fois les entrée payées, ils entrèrent. William commença les photos et ils commençèrent leurs balades. Ils s'amusèrent énormément et le couple éclata de rire quand l'un des singes se posa sur la tête de William. Oliver prit plusieurs photo, et voyant que l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Le singe resta sur sa tête un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement descendre et de rejoindre ses compatriotes. Ils continuèrent leur promenade et ils finirent par quitter les lieux après avoir acheter une grande peluche ressemblant énormément au singe qui avait élu domicile sur la tête de William. Ils prirent le chemin de la voiture et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils décidèrent de manger dans leur suite et Felicity passa la commande. Quand leurs plat arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent sur la terasse et commencèrent leurs repas.

\- On va faire quoi demain ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire l'ascenssion du Mont Batur.

Voyant leur grimace, il reprit.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête. On marchera à notre aise et on sera au sommet en plus ou moins 3 heures.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Si vous le voulez, on peut faire autre chose.

\- Non, on va le faire. N'est-ce pas William ?

\- Oui. Sa va être trop chouette. Je suis sur que je vais pouvoir faire encore plein de photo.

Les adultes lui sourirent et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien en mangeant. Après avoir terminé leur repas, ils allèrent sur la plage et alors que Felicity s'installa dans le sable pour lire un peu, le père et le fils décidèrent de faire un château.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuner, ils prirent la route et se rendirent au Mont Batur à 2 heures de leur hôtel. Ils y arrivèrent peu avant après 11 heures et ils achetèrent de quoi boire et manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en route. Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause et quelques instant après, une femme s'installa un peu plus loin avec un bébé et un enfant qui devait avoir l'âge de William. celui-ci voulu d'abord prendre des photos avant de manger et le couple sourit en voyant le jeune garçon d'à côté en faire de même. Felicity se tourna vers la jeune mère et se releva quand elle vit que celle-ci semblait bloquer avec le porte-bébé. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, espérant qu'elle parle anglais.

\- Bonjour.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La jeune femme regarda son bébé puis releva la tête.

\- Je veux bien, oui. J'ai l'une des attache qui est un peu abimé et depuis, j'ai toujours du mal à l'enlever.

Felicity lui sourit et elle l'aida à détacher le bébé.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Felicity.

\- Marlène. Et voici Susan, elle à 6 mois.

Felicity caressa la joue du bébé et le fils de la jeune femme arriva.

\- Maman, je peux avoir de l'eau, stp.

Celle-ci ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait poser plus tôt et donna une bouteille à son fils.

\- Max, je te présente Felicity. Felicity, mon fils Max.

\- Bonjour Max.

\- Bonjour Madame.

Felicity se tourna quand elle entendit Oliver l'appeler pour manger. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait.

\- Votre mari et votre fils.

\- Oui, enfin William est mon beau-fils, mais je l'aime comme si il était le mien.

Elle se sourirent et Felicity leur proposa de tous déjeuner ensemble. La femme refusa d'abord, mais elle fini par dit oui quand Felicity lui assura que sa ne dérangerais pas ses 2 hommes. Elle alla ensuite les chercher et ceux-ci se levèrent pour venir s'installer près de la petite famille. Ils firent les présentation et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. William et Max s'entendaient très bien et, après avoir parler de photo, ils se racontèrent ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Voyant le regard de la jeune femme femme sur sa fille, Marlène lui demanda si elle voulait la prendre un peu. Felicity accepta de suite et elle s'amusa avec le bébé après l'avoir installé sur ses genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fille fixa Oliver droit dans les yeux avant de tendre ses bras vers lui. Celui-ci, après avoir reçu l'accord de la jeune mère, la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il la chatouilla un peu et elle éclata de rire, sous le sourire de tout le monde.

\- Elle vous aimes bien, tout les 2.

\- Elle est adorable.

Une heure après leur arrivé, ils reprirent tous ensemble la route, la petite Susan toujours dans les bras d'Oliver. Les 2 jeunes graçons s'amusèrent à prendre plein de photos. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble et ils se séparèrent vers 18 heures. Ils reprirent la route et ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel vers 20 heures. Ils mangèrent au restaurant et ils rentrèrent ensuite. Épuisé par les derniers jours, William alla prendre sa douche et il se coucha peu de temps après. Après avoir embrasser son fils, Oliver rejoignit sa femme sur la terasse. Elle était allonger sur le transat et regardait le soleil qui se couchait. Il se rappela le regard qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un enfant dans les bras et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dig une semaine plus tôt, lui revient en mémoire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle se redressa en le voyant. Elle lui fit de la place et il s'installa derrière elle. Elle se blotti contre lui.

\- Il dort ?

\- Oui. Il était épuisé.

\- En même temps, on a eu des journées de folies.

\- Les prochain jour vont être plus calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Et bien, je me suis dit que demain on pourrais aller à la plage de Nusa Dua. On y est aller l'année passé, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, elle est magnifique.

\- On pourrais y rester toute la journée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Une journée de repos, ça me va. Ensuite.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

\- J'aimerais qu'on aie un enfant.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa, se retourna et le regarda étonné. Incapable de dire un mot, elle resta figée. Un bébé. Il veut un bébé. Il reprit.

\- Je sais qu'on en a pas parler avant, mais quand je te vois avec Sarah où encore avec Susan tout à l'heure, je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'on en ai un à notre tour.

Il fit une petite pause et rajouta.

\- Je voulais juste que le sa …

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrassé. À quelque millimètre de ses lèvres, elle lui murmura.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Elle prit ensuite possession de ses lèvres, pour un baiser enflammé. Elle y mit fin quelques secondes après et elle se leva. Elle fit quelques pas et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit et commença à défaire les boutons qui couraient sur le devant de sa robe.

\- Tu viens ? … On a un bébé à mettre en route.

Bien que surpris, il lui sourit et se leva. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit et elle les emmena vers leur chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci elle ferma la porte et elle s'éloigna un peu de lui. Elle défit les quelques boutons qui restaient encore, avant de laisser tomber la robe au sol. Il soupira en la voyant vêtue uniquement de son petit shorty blanc. Elle retira son dernier vêtement lentement. Trop lentement au goût du jeune homme. Il soupira de plaisir en la voyant faire et son coprs se manifesta, la faisant sourire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et elle posa ses mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Elle le retira avec son aide et quand il voulut poser ses mains sur elle, elle l'en empêcha. Elle le força à reculer contre la porte et tout en veillant à ce que leurs corps ne se touchent pas, elle l'embrassa en tenant ses poignets, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher. Comprenant qu'elle voulait prendre les commandes, il ne fit rien quand elle le libéra de ses entraves. Elle posa ses mains sur le haut de son pantalon et défit le bouton de celui-ci avant de descendre la tirette.

Elle cessa le baiser et le regarda. S'en le lâcher des yeux, elle s'agenouilla lentement devant lui et lui enleva le pantalon et le boxer en même temps. Il l'aida à enlever l'entrave de ses pieds et tout en continuant de le fixer, elle posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son sexe. Il soupira de plaisir et lutta contre son envie de fermer les yeux. Elle entama un léger va et viens et son membres se tendit de plus en plus. Au bout de longue secondes et de délicieuse caresse, elle se pencha vers lui tout en gardant le contact de leurs yeux et posa ses lèvres sur le bout de sa verge. Un énorme frisson de plaisir le traversa et il rompit le contact visuel. Il ferma les paupières et pencha la tête en arrière quand elle le prit en bouche. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir et il posa ses mains sur sa tête. Il détacha les cheveux de la jeune femme et passa ses doigts dedans pendant qu'elle continuait sa douce torture le long de son membre. Quand elle senti qu'il allait venir, elle le prit entièrement en bouche et le caressa avec sa langue. Elle accompagna sa bouches avec une main et plaça l'autre sur ses bourses. Il se crispa à ce contact et atteint l'orgasme. Il se libéra dans la bouche de sa femme et il relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur sa tête. Elle avala le liquide et le retira de sa bouche. Elle recommença ses caresses de sa main sur son sexe et il l'aida à se relever. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné. Il plaça son autre main dans son dos et il l'attira à lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs corps se touchèrent et elle continua à le caresser. Il lacha sa nuque et il glissa sa main entre leur corps. Quand il posa ses doigts sur son intimité, elle gémit et il constata qu'elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Voulant lui rendre sa douce torture, il retira sa main, inversa leurs position et elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte. Il libéra ses lèvres et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il fondit sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit et arqua sa potrine vers lui, la lui offrant davantage. Il y gouta un moment, la lêchant, mordillant ses pointes et elle ressera ses doigts autour de son membre à nouveau dur. Il finit par descendre ses lèvres le long de son ventre et elle se crispa quand il les posa sur sa féminité. Elle lâcha un gémissements de plaisir et il sourit contre son sexe. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ajouta un doigt à sa torture et elle se cambra en gémissant de plaisir quand il le glissa en elle. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième et ses muscles internes se contractèrent autour de ceux-ci. Elle atteignit à son tour l'orgasme.

Oliver retira sa bouche et se releva tout en continuant de la doigter. Elle le reprit en main et ils se caressèrent mutuellement de longue secondes sans se quitter des yeux. Sentant que les muscles de sa femme se resseraient autour de ses doigts, il arrêta sa douce torture. Il retira ses doigts et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il les glissa ensuite le long de ses fesses et elle le relâcha quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Elle porta ses ses mains à la nuque de son mari et ce dernier la souleva dans ses bras. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et fondit sur ses lèvres en glissant une main entre leur corps. Elle saisit son sexe et impatiente, elle le plaça à l'entrée du sien. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il donna un coup de rein et il s'enfonça en elle. Ils poussèrent tout les 2 un longs gémissement de plaisier et elle ressera ses jambes autour de lui tout en se collant davantages à son torse. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il les emmena vers le lit et il s'installa sur celui-ci. Une fois assis, il cessa le baiser et sourit quand elle protesta. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda tendrement.

\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Comprenant de quoi il parlaient, elle lui sourit à son tour.

\- J'y pensais depuis un moment, mais comme tu venais de retrouver William, j'ai préféré attendre avant de t'en parler.

Il lui sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi, aussi.

Il lui sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. N'en pouvant plus, elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Quand ils stoppèrent leur baiser, il replaça sa main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle posa son front contre le sien et tout en se fixant droit dans les yeux, il donna un premier coup de rein. Se retenant difficilement de fermer les paupières, elle gémit. Il donna un autre coup, plus profond. Cette fois-ci, elle ferma les yeux et il retira sa main de sa joue pour la faire glisser le long de sa nuque. Il lui fit reculer la tête et il plongea ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière quand il donna un autre coup de hanches. Les lèvres de ce dernier quittèrent sa gorge et descendirent sur sa poitrine, qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Il donna de nombreux coup tout en restant lent et doux. Au bout de longues minutes, elle redressa la tête, posa ses mains sur celle de son mari et le força à la regarder. Il libéra sa poitrine à contre-coeur. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres en pressant son corps contre le siens et il la serra contre lui. Il se redressa d'un coup, ce qui surpris la jeune femme qui ressera quand même ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il contourna legèrement le lit et se pencha vers l'avant. Il allongea sa femme sur celui-ci et tout en restant en elle, il s'installa au-dessus d'elle.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, il reprit un va et vient, bien plus rapide qu'avant. Elle lui caressa le dos et il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et elle se cambra contre lui quand il donna un coup plus profond. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il glissa les siennes sur son sein libre. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long gémissements de plaisir quand il s'enfonca, encore une fois, plus profondément en elle. Elle le supplia d'aller plus vite et il se redressa sur ses coudes, après avoir quitter sa délicieuse poitrine. Il cessa ses déhancher et la regarda un petit moment. Elle s'impatienta.

\- Oliver, stp.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

Elle le fixa et le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule quand elle le vit sourire malicieusement. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand il s'enfonça en elle, d'un coup de rein puissant. Elle s'arqua contre lui et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Il entama un va et vient rapide et puissant et quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les muscles internes de sa femme se resserer autour de lui, il accéléra ses déhancher. Perdu dans leurs plaisir, ils se laissèrent aller et elle atteind l'orgasme peu de temps après. Son orgasme provoqua celui de son mari, qui, dans un dernier coup de rein, se libéra en elle. Il retomba sur elle, essouffler, et il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écrassé. Il lui caressa la joue et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui embrassa le front. Il sourit contre sa peau et la regarda. Ils se sourirent et elle lui caressa le dos. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de douceur. Il finit par se retirer, doucement, de son corps. Il s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Du bout d'un doigt, il traça une ligne le long de son flanc droit. Chatouilleuse, elle sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner de lui en rigolant. Il l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les poignets, mais elle réussit à ce libéré. Elle quitta le lit en rigolant et elle se dirigea presqu'en courant vers leur salle de bain privative. Arriver à la porte, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda, entièrement nu et se mordit la lèvre. Elle lui dit ensuite, dans un manifique sourire.

\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Toujours allonger dans le lit, il lui répondit que non.

\- Que tu me fasses l'amour de le jaccuzi.

Elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase, qu'elle disparût de la vue du jeune homme. Ce dernier se releva en vitesse et la rejoignit.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla le premier et il en profita pour regarder la jeune femme dormir. Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il sourit en se souvenant de leur nuit. Après l'avoir rejointe dans la salle de bain, ils avaient fait l'amour dans le jaccuzi, sous la douche et ils avaient terminer par faire un dernier câlin dans leur lit. Il la regarda encore un peu et regarda le réveil. Il était 10 h 05. il décida de la réveiller. Il lui embrassa la tempe, puis la joue, l'épaule et quand elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir remuer, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour et quelques minutes après, ils se levèrent. Oliver prit sa douche en premier et pendant que la jeune femme prenait la sienne, le jeune homme alla rejoindre son fils qui se trouvait sur la terasse. Il lisait un livre et quand il entendit du bruit, il se tourna vers son père. Il lui sourit et Oliver vient embrasser son fils.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois que tu as commander le petit déjeuner.

\- Oui, j'avais faim.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Oliver s'installa à ses côtés et prit un café. Vu l'heure, il décida de ne pas déjeuner et se contenta d'une simple pomme. La jeune femme les rejoignit peu de temps après et elle salua à son tour le jeune garçon. Contrairement à son mari, elle mangea de bonne appétit.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On va faire quelques chose de reposant.

\- On va à la plage de Nusa Dua.

\- Trop cool. On part quand ?

\- Dès que Felicity aura fini de manger.

En entendant ses mots, la jeune femme avala le dernier morceau de brioche qui lui restait et but le fond de son café. Elle replaca le tout sur le plateau, rentra à l'interieur de leur suite et ressorti 2 minutes plus tard, avec son sac à main, le sac à dos remplis de bouteille d'eau d'Oliver et un sac avec de grand essuis.

\- C'est bon. Je suis prête.

Il lui sourirent avant de se lever.

Une heure trente plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la plage. Ils longèrent un peu celle-ci et comme il était presque 13 heures, ils s'installèrent à la terasse d'un restaurant. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et ils finirent par aller sur sable. Ils trouvèrent une place pas trop loin de l'eau. Felicity enleva sa robe, dévoilant son superbe corps recouvert d'un bikini mauve. Après avoir poser sa serviette, elle s'allongea sur celle-ci et demanda à Oliver de lui mettre de la crème sur le dos, afin de pouvoir bronzer sans brûler. Les garçons, ne pouvant aller dans l'eau tout de suite, étant donner qu'ils venaient de manger, décidèrent de faire un château de sable. Au alentour de 15h30, la famille allèrent se baigner un peu. Ils s'amusèrent un long moment. Vers 17 heures, Oliver leurs proposa de faire un peu de jet ski. William sautilla sur place, impatient et Felicity refusa.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas fan des sports nautique. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez passer un peu de temps rien que tout les 2.

\- D'accord. Tu restes ici ?

\- Je vais venir avec vous pour vous regardez. Je resterais sur la plage.

Il acquiesa de la tête et ils ramassèrent leur affaires. Ils se allèrent ensuite à 200 mètres de là et la jeune femme se réinstalla sur son essui. Les garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers les jets skis. Oliver, en ayant déjà fait par le passé à de nombreuses reprise, loua un appareil. Après avoir mis le gilet de sauvetage à son fils, il mit le sien et demanda à William de monter dessus. Il le mit ensuite à l'eau, monta derrière son fils et avant d'allumer le moteur, il donna des intructions à son fils. Ce dernier acquiesa et Oliver alluma le jet. Il démarra doucement et fit plusieurs mêtres à faible allures. Son fils lui demanda d'aller plus vite et il accéléra. Ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne heure avant de retourner vers la plage. Le jeune père coupa le moteur et descendit du jet. Il aida ensuite son fils à faire de même et Oliver sourit en voyant William avec un immense sourire au lèvres. Il l'aida à retirer son gilet.

\- Tu t'es bien amuser ?

\- Oui. C'était trop cool, merci papa.

\- De rien.

Il lui sourit et après avoir rendu les clés de l'engin à son propriétaire, ils se dirigèrent vers Felicity qui les regardait, souriante. William courut vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Et bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amuser ?

\- Oui, c'était génial. En plus, papa il m'a laisser conduire un peu.

\- Et tu as aimer ?

\- Oui.

Il lui raconta un peu ce qui c'était passer et ils finirent par quitter la plage, après s'être rhabillé. En voyant un marchand de glace, William demanda si il pouvait en avoi une et les adultes acquisèrent. Ils firent la file et quelques minutes plus tard, ils la dégustaient. En marchand le long de la plage, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait un marché dans les rues de la ville. Ils s'y rendirent et ils mirent pas loin d'1h30 pour tout voir. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avant de reprendre la voiture et de rentrer à l'Hôtel. Ils arrivèrent à celui-ci peu avant 23 heures et William alla se coucher directement. Le couple, épuisé par leur nuit passée, décida d'aller dormir également.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, Felicity se réveilla la première. Elle en profita pour regarder dormir son mari. Lui ayant demander la veille ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, elle savait qu'ils avaient leur matinée de libre. Elle décida de le laisser dormir et elle se leva sans faire de bruit. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle sourit en voyant son homme encore en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa doucement la tempe. Il sourit dans son sommeil et elle sorti de la chambre. Elle tomba nez à nez avec William qui sortait également de la sienne.

\- Bonjour, William. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour. Oui et toi ?

\- Très bien.

\- Papa est réveillé ?

\- Non, il dort encore.

Ils se rendirent sur la terasse et Felicity commanda le petit déjeuner. Quelque minutes après, celui-ci arriva et après avoir remercié leur "serveur", ce dernier parti et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini, elle proposa à son beau-fils de jouer à un jeu.

\- On joue à quoi ?

\- Comme tu veux. Ce dernier lui sourit et il alla chercher un des jeux qu'ils avaient emmener avec eux. Ils revient quelques instants plus tard et ils décidèrent de jouer au "Jenga". Ils s'amusaient depuis une bonne heure quand Oliver fit son apparition. Il sourit en les voyant rire aux éclats et il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Il lui embrassa la tête et il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme.

\- Bien dormi.

\- Toujours dans tes bras.

Il lui sourit et il s'installa à leurs côtés avant de prendre le café que la jeune femme lui tendait.

\- Merci.

Il les regarda jouer un peu.

\- Alors, qui gagne.

\- Moi. Mais je suis sur que maman me laisse gagner.

Oliver, qui portait la tasse à ses lèvres, stoppa son geste et fixa son fils. Quand il réalisa ce que son fils venait de dire, nn sourire apparut sur son visage. Felicity, de son côté, fixait William, étonnée de mots qu'il venait de prononcé. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Venait-il bien de l'appeler "maman" ? Bien qu'heureuse à cette idée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Quand William remarqua que les deux adultes le regardait étonné, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je suis désoler, c'est sorti tout seul.

Un silence se fit. Felicity fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son beau-fils. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et voyant qu'il baissait les yeux, elle posa une main sous son menton. Il releva la tête, mais refusa de la regarder.

\- Regarde-moi, Willam.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Regarde-moi, stp.

Il finit par obéir et son coeur se serra quand elle le vit au bord des larmes. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes de qui commençaient à couler.

\- Ne pleures pas. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Il acquiesa de la tête et elle reprit.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appeler maman ?

Voyant que son fils ne répondait pas à la jeune femme, Oliver décida d'intervenir.

\- Répond-lui, William.

Ce dernier regarda son père, et il fut rassurer en voyant son père lui sourire. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce ce que je … j'aimerais … j'aimerais que tu sois ma maman.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il baissa, à nouveau, les yeux. La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari, pour l'interroger du regard. Il hocha la tête tout en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Comprenant qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénients, elle sourit à son tour. Elle se retourna vers William et l'obligea une nouvelle fois à la regarder.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je serais heureuse d'être ta maman.

Il la regarda, étonné.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Il se tourna vers son père et se dernier lui fit un grand sourire. Il refit face à la jeune femme.

\- Je peux t'appeler maman.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Il resta figé un petit moment et au bout de longue secondes, un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se jeta ensuite dans ses bras et elle le serra contre elle.

\- Merci … Maman.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Au contraire. Tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux en m'appelant de cette manière.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Oliver se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Ils se baissa à leur hauteur.

\- Je vous aime tellement tout les 2.

Ils lui sourirent et ils se blottirent tout les 2 contre lui.

Ils prirent la route à 13 heures, juste après avoir manger au restaurant de l'hôtel. William et Felicity n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander où ils allaient, mais Oliver refusa de leur dire quoi que se soit.

\- S'il te plaît, papa. Dis-npus ou on va.

\- Non. Vous verez quand on y sera.

\- Mais, mon amour. Il faut qu'on puisse se préparer mentalement à ce qu'on va faire.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il fit une petite pause avnt de reprendre.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Même si vous devez vous "préparer" mentalement.

Ils passèrent les 70 minutes de trajets à essayer de lui tirer les verres du nez, mais Oliver résista à toute leurs tentatives d'en apprendre plus. Quand il se gara enfin sur un parking, ils sortirent de la voiture et les 2 plus jeunes Queen regardèrent de tout les côtés afin d'en savoir plus, mais il n'y avait aucun panneau.

\- Tu es sur qu'on est au bon endroit, mon chéri.

\- Absolument.

\- Mais papa, il n'y a aucune pancarte.

Ce dernier leur sourit et prit la direction de la sortie du parking. Septique, ils le suivirent quand même. Ils marchèrent 5 minutes à travers les rues et quand ils tournèrent au coin d'une énième rue, ils sautillèrent tout 2 de joies.

\- Des dauphins. On va voir des dauphins.

\- C'est trop cool.

\- C'est génial. Merci papa.

Il le serra contre lui et sa femme lui sauta au coup.

\- Merci, mon amour. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. On a pas eu le temps l'année passée.

Oliver sourit en voyant leur expressions heureuse sur leur visage. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les caisses et après avoir payer leur billet, ils entrèrent dans le "Bali Dolphin". Ils passèrent devant une boutique de souvenir et après l'avoir passée, ils firent face à un énorme bassin.

\- Venez, on va s'installer. Le spectacle commence dans 10 minutes.

Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le bassin et personne ne leur bloquaient la vue. William prépara l'appareil photo et son père proposa de faire lui-même les clichés de manière à ce qu'il ne râte rien du spectacle. Il accepta volontiers et le tendit à son père. Le spectace commença et ils furent tout les trois subjugué devant la représentation qui leur était offertes. Les dauphins étaient absolument magnifique. Quand le spectacle fut fini, ils quittèrent les gradins et regardèrent un long moment les animaux nager. Au bout d'une heure, Oliver leur dit qu'il était temps de partir et Felicity et William, bien que déçu de déjà partir, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Mais papa. Tu viens de dire qu'on partait.

\- Pas tout à fait. Venez.

Ne comprenant plus rien, ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent les gradins et se dirigèrent vers d'autres bassin qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de la où ils étaient avant. Un homme vient à leurs rencontre.

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes la famille Queen ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Kadek. C'est avec moi que vous allez passer les 90 prochaines minutes.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Oliver et voici ma femme Felicity et notre fils William.

Ceux-ci lui firent un manifique sourire en entendant ses paroles.

\- On va faire quoi ?

Kadek les regarda, étonné qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'ils allaient faire. Oliver lui expliqua alors qu'il ne leurs avait rien dit, voulant leurs faire la surprise. Celui-ci acquiesa de la tête en souriant.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, vous aller vous mettre en maillot. Ensuite, vous irez nager avec les dauphins.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Super.

\- Génial.

Ils se tournèrent vers Oliver. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime tellemnt.

Il lui sourit et William vient l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Merci, papa. C'est trop cool.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en maillot, au bord du bassin. Voyant qu'ils avaient un appareil photo, une jeune femme vient vers eux et leur demanda si ils voulaient qu'elle fasse les photos pour eux. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et lui tendirent leur appareil tandis qu'une autre jeune femme femme arrivait avec une mini caméra. Kadek les informa qu'ils filmaient à chaque fois et qu'ils donnait la video à leurs "client". Ils remercièrent la jeune femme qui se contenta de leurs sourire. Kadek leur demanda ensuite qui voulait commencé et Felicity y alla en première. Elle entra doucement dans l'eau et suivit les instructions que le jeune homme lui donnait. Elle s'approcha lentement d'un des dauphins et quand elle posa une main sur lui, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

\- Oh mon dieu. Il est si doux.

Les garçons sourirent en l'entendant et William fut impatient d'y aller à son tour. Elle resta 10 minutes puis ressorti et laissa sa place à William. Celui-ci descendit dans l'eau avec l'aide de son père et, comme la jeune femme, il s'approcha doucement de l'animal. Il posa sa main sur la "tête" du dauphin et il sourit à son tour. Tout comme sa mère, il resta 10 minutes et son père prit sa place. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa femme et son fils le rejoignirent. Ils écoutèrent les dernières instructions de Kadek et ils passèrent ensuite 50 minutes à jouer et nager avec le dauphin. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous et l'animal s'amusa à les aspergé à de nombreuses reprises. A la fin de leur cession, ils allèrent se changer et quand ils furent près, ils remercièrent Kadek et les 2 jeunes femme qui leur rendirent leur appareil photo et leur donnèrent un mini cd.

\- On vous doit combien pour la video ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est compris dans le prix.

Oliver le remercia une nouvelle fois et ils se saluèrent tous. La petite famille de dirigea vers la sortie et ils entrèrent ensuite dans la boutique du parc. Ils achetèrent une immense peluche pour la petite Sarah, des livres sur les dauphins pour William et un porte-clé pour la jeune femme. Ils quittèrent ensuite le parc et ils décidèrent de rentrer directement à l'hôtel. Une fois à celui-ci, Oliver leur proposa de jouer à des jeux et ils acceptèrent. À 19 heures, ils passèrent commande et ils mangèrent leur plat sur la terasse. Ils firent ensuite une partie de "Monopoly". Ils jouèrent ensuite à "No panic", "Time's up", au "Mikado" et ils terminèrent par une partie de "Uno". Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs jeux dans leur Suite et ils se promirent d'en acheter quelque uns en rentrer à Star City. Vers 23 heures, le couple envoya William se coucher après l'avoir vu bailler une énième fois. Ce dernier se leva et embrassa ses parents.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit, maman.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand. Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Il leur sourit et parti se coucher. Le couple se leva et, alors que la jeune femme allait s'installer sur un transat, Oliver lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui. Il glissa une main le long de sa joue et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Il posa son autre main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, elle lui prit une main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et, une fois à l'interieur, ils se deshabillèrent mutuellement et ils firent tendrement l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut le premier réveiller. Il regarda sa femme dormir. Elle était allongé sur le ventre et l'une de ses mains reposait près de son visage qui était tourné vers lui. Son regard fut attirer par sa chute de rein, laisser à nue par les draps. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle-ci. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle gémit et se tourna sur le dos, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sous son nombril et, lentement, il remonta vers la poitrine offerte. La tête entre ses 2 seins, il sourit quand elle posa une main sur sa tête et une autre dans son dos. Elle s'arqua contre lui en gémissant lorsqu'il prit son mamelon en bouche. Il le mordilla, le suça, le lêcha et quand ce dernier eut reçu suffisament de caresse, il changea de seins. Il la caressa en même temps sur tout le corps et glissa une main entre leurs 2 corps. Elle se tendit de plaisir quand il lui frôla le sexe du bout des doigts. Il joua quelques instants plus tard, il glissa 2 doigts en elle. Elle se cambra davantge et il l'embrassa pour étouffer son long gémissement de plaisir. Voir sa femme en plein plaisir, augmenta le sien et son sexe se tendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à maintenant. cIl fit quelques va et vient en elle, avant de retirer ses doigts. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se positionna entre ses jambes et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein puissant. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser pour étouffer leurs gémissements, il entama un rapide va et vient en elle. Elle releva les jambes et encercla les hanches de son mari, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Il accéléra ses déhancher et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'orgasme ensemble, en criant le prénom de l'autre. Leur cris fut heureusement étouffé par leur bouche s'embrassant toujours. La tension de leur corps se relâcha. Il s'éffondra légèrement sur la jeune femme et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écrassé. Il quitta ses lèvres et glissa les siennes sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle lui caressa le dos et lui embrassa la tempe. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant qu'il ne se retire de son corps. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre lui.

\- J'aime se genre de réveil.

\- Je recommençerais alors.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa.

\- Quand tu veux.

Il lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent au lit encore quelques minutes et ils se levèrent. Ils prirent une douche rapide ensemble et Oliver sorti de leur chambre pendant qu'elle attachait ses cheveux. Il alla vers la chambre de son fils et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il sourit en le voyant assis sur son lit entrain de se frotter les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés. William vient se blottir contre lui et ils profitèrent de ce moment entre eux. Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ?

\- Oui.

Il releva la tête vers son père.

\- Elle est où, maman ?

\- Je suis là.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la porte et il se leva pour s'approcher de sa mère. Il le serra dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablé et ils déjeunaient. William et Felicity lui demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui et ils furent ravi d'apprendre qu'ils allaient aller au parc aquatique "Waterbome". La jeune femme comprit pourquoi son mari lui avait demander de mettre son maillot et leur fils parti en courant mettre le sien, dès qu'il eut fini de manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils montèrent en voiture et la jeune femme prit le volant après avoir insister auprès de son mari. Une heure quart plus tard, elle gara la voiture sur le parking du parc aquatique et ils descendirent du véhicule. Oliver attrapa leurs sac dans la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils payèrent leur place et entrèrent. Ils furent tout les trois étonné de voir les immense toboggan qui s'offraient à eux. Ils s'installèrent sur des transats mis à la disposition des clients du parc et ils se mirent en maillot.

\- Tu veux bien me mettre de la crème dans le dos, mon chéri.

\- Bien sur. Tourne-toi.

Elle se tourna dos à son mari et ce dernier, après avoir mis de la crème sur ses mains, lui massa le dos. Quand il eut fini, il fit la même chose avec leur fils.

\- Je peux aller dans l'eau, maintenant.

Ses parents sourirent devant son impatience.

\- Oui, vas-y. Mais je veux que tu restes à portée de vue, compris ?

\- Oui.

Il se dirigea en courant vers la piscine.

\- Ne cours pas, tu vas tomber.

Il arrêta de courir.

\- Oui maman.

Oliver se tourna vers sa femme et lui sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu agis comme si tu étais sa mère depuis le début.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

\- Je l'aime. Et je le considèrent comme mon fils.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la crème des mains.

\- Tourne-toi que je t'en mette à ton tour.

Il lui obéit et quand elle eut fini, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs fils. Au bout d'une heure, William demanda si ils pouvaient aller dans les toboggans et ils montèrent en haut du plus grand. On leur donna une grnade bouée et ils s'installèrent dedans. Les employés du parc la poussèrent légèrement et ils se mirent à glisser le long du tunnel. Une fois en bas, ils furent "éjecter" de la bouée et ils attérirent dans l'eau. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils firent plusieurs "tour" dans les toboggans, avec ou sans bouer. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi toute la journée. Ils quittèrent le parc à la fermeture de celui-ci.

À 20h30, ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel. Ils allèrent prendre une douche et ils commandèrent à manger. À la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent sur les transats et William vient s'allonger contre son père, un livre à la main. La jeune femme continua également sa lecture et Oliver se contenta de les regarder tout en profitant de la beauté des lieux. Une heure plus tard, William et Felicity s'étaient tout les 2 endormit. Il se leva en tenant son fils contre lui et il alla le poser dans son lit. Il le deshabilla, lui laissant juste son caleçon et son tee-shirt. Il le recouvrit d'une fine couverture et lui embrassa le front

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon chéri.

Ce dernier sourit dans son sommeil et Oliver sortit de la chambre. Il retourna sur la terasse et, après avoir poser le livre sur la table, il prit, à son tour, la jeune femme.

\- Oliver ?

\- Chut. Rendors-toi, ma chérie.

Elle se blotti contre lui et il l'allongea à son tour avant de lui retirer son bas de pyjama. Il la couvrit de la couverture et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Il sorti prendre les livres et les rentra. Il ferma les portes vitrées et rejoignit sa femme. Il brancha le réveil. Il retira ensuite son tee-shirt et son short et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle remua légèrement et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Il sourit avant de lui embrasser le front et il ne tarda pas pas à s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveiller 7h30 par le réveil. Oliver l'éteignit et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.

\- Bonjour.

Elle s'étira et se blotti contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesa de la tête.

\- Et toi ?

\- Très bien.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être endormie hier soir.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'en ai profiter pour aller sur la plage et j'ai rencontrer une joilie demaoiselle avaec qui j'ai passer le reste de la soirée.

Elle se redressa et quand elle le vit un immense sourire au lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle le tapa sur le bras et s'éloigna, légèrement, de lui.

\- Idiot.

Il lui sourit et se redressa. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Malgré tes imbécilités.

Ils se levèrent 10 minutes plus tard. Il prit sa douche en premier et alla réveiller son fils pendant que la jeune femme prenait la sienne. Quelques minutes après ils déjeunaient et ils prirent la route vers 9 heures. Le trajet de 2h30 vers Menjangan se passa relativement vite et ils arrivèrent peu avant midi dans cette magnifique ville. Ils la visitèrent un peu avant de se diriger vers le port. Juste avant de partir pour Bali, au moment où il avait planifier leurs vacances, Oliver en avait profité pour appeler et reservé un mini bateau d'une cabine. Ils se rendirent donc à l'acceuil du port et quelques minutes plus tard, ils embarquèrent sur celui-ci. Ayant appris à naviguer étant plus jeune, Oliver prit la barre et mit le cap sur L'ile de Menjangan, aussi appelé L'ile au Cerfs.

\- William ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- Tu veux tenir la barre.

Il acquiesa en souriant et le rejoignit. Oliver le plaça entre lui et le "volant" et il lui expliqua comment faire. Ils accostèrent vers 13h30 et avant de quitter le bateau, ils mangèrent les sandwich qu'ils avaient acheter avant d'embarquer. Quand ils eurent fini, ils descendirent à quai et le jeune père verrouilla le bateau. Ils commençèrent à visiter l'ïle. Ils firent une petite pause vers 16 heures pour manger un petit bout et ils reprirent leur chemin. Peu de temps après avoir manger, ils croisèrent un cerf. Oliver prit plusieurs photo, laissant ainsi son fils regarder l'animal. Quand ce dernier s'approcha du jeune garçon, celui-ci n'osa pas bouger de peur de lui faire peur. Ne voulant rien râter de cette échange, le jeune femme sorti son téléphone et filma toute la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Le cerf s'approcha davantage de William et ce dernier leva lentement la main vers lui. Voyant que l'animal ne bougeait pas, il posa sa main sur le dos de celui-ci. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Le cerf se retourna d'un coup et les Queen sourirent en voyant un faon et une biche s'approcher. Le mâle rejoignit sa famille et ils quittèrent les lieux. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers ses parents, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Vous avez vu ? Il a pas eu peur quand je l'ai touché.

\- On a vu. On a pris plein de photos.

\- Et une vidéo.

Ils se sourirent et ils reprirent leur chemin. Vers 18h30 ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant et quand ils eurent fini, ils se baladèrent un peu avant de retourner au port. Ne pouvant rester à quai durant la nuit, oliver mit les moteurs en route et ils s'éloignèrent d'environs 1 km de l'Ile. Après avoir jetér l'ancre, il alla chercher le jeu "Monopoly" qu'il avait mis dans son sac avant de partir. Il retourna sur le pont et s'installa sur les banquettes. Ils installèrent le plateau et ils commençèrent la partie. Ils en profitèrent pour admiré le magnifique coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux. Ils se lavèrent ensuite et ils allèrent se coucher vers 23 heures. William s'installa entre eux et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par le mouvements des vagues, sous les yeux attendrit de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla le premier et sourit quand il vit son fils blotti contre sa femme. Il les regarda un petit moment avant de se lever. Il sorti sur le pont. Il s'installa sur une banquette et admira la vue que lui offrait l'île. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le reste de la famille.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.

\- Salut vous 2. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien. J'avais mes 2 amours avec moi.

Ils lui sourirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver mit le moteur en route et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'île. Ils allèrent déjeuner et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le nord-est de l'île. Ils y visitèrent les 2 Temples : le Pura Taman Kelenting Sari et le Pura Kahyangan Jagat Giri Segara. Vers 13 heures, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et ils terminèrent leur visite. Ils furent de retour au port vers 16 heures et ils reprirent la mer. Une heure après leur départ, ils arrivèrent au port de Menjangan. Ils rendirent les "clés" du bâteau et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

Ils prirent la direction de leur hôtel et il se garèrent sur le parking de celui-ci vers 20 heures. Ils rentrèrent dans leur suite et ils prirent chacun une douche avant d'aller au restaurant. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance pour leur dernière soirée à Bali. Ils eurent droit à un immense feu d'articfice, parce qu'un couple se mariait à 300 mètre de l'hôtel. Voyant que son fils était épuiser, Oliver l'avait pris dans ses bras, et ils avaient admirer les jeux de lumière. Ce dernier fini, la petit famille rentra et le couple coucha leur fils qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Ils le déshabillèrent, le couvrirent et lui embrassèrent le front avant de quitter doucement la chambre. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans leur propre chambre et les portes de celle-ci à peine fermé, la jeune femme se jeta sur son mari et prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Bien que surpris par cet assaut soudain, il lui répondit aussitôt. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt et elle lui caressa le torse. Elle s'éloigna de lui au bout de quelques secondes et tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle commença à se déshabiller.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour c'est magnifique vacances.

\- C'est toi qui en a eu l'idée.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est toi qui a tout organiser.

Elle enleva son dernier vêtement et elle s'allongea sur le lit d'une manière sensuelle. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il la vit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, se caressant au passage.

\- J'espère que tu aimes ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Elle lui sourit et posa une main sur sa poitrine qu'elle commença à cajoler avant de descendre l'autre vers son sexe. Elle haleta légèrement quand elle se mit à caressé son intimité. Oliver resta figé devant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et son corps se tendit d'un coup. Il se retrouva vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il tenta de résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et il y parvient un moment, jusqu"à ce qu'il l'entende gémir quand elle glissa 2 doigts en elle. Excité au plus haut point par sa femme qui se donnait du plaisir, il se débarrassa en vitesse de son pantalon et de son boxer et la rejoignit en quelques enjambée. Il monta sur le lit, lui écarta les jambes, retira les doigts fin de sa femme et les porta à sa bouche avant d'entrer en elle d'un coup de rein puissant. Elle s'arqua contre lui et elle retient difficilement son long gémissements de plaisir. Il entama un va et bien rapide et ils étouffèrent leurs gémissements en s'embrassant. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la jouissance. Ils continuèrent de faire l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 7 heures 30. Il l'éteignit et se tourna vers sa femme, qui ouvrait les yeux tout doucement. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Pour le peu que tu m'as laisser, oui.

\- Que je t'ai laisser ? Rappel-moi. Qui a commençé à excitée l'autre ?

\- Pas moi.

Il la regarda en souriant.

\- C'est pas toi, vraiment ?

Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle éclata de rire sous cet assaut.

\- Bon … d'accord … j'avoue … c'est moi qui … ai commencé. Mais … s'il te plaît … arrête.

Il cessa ses chatouille et lui embrassa le front. Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il se leva quelques instants plus tard et après avoir prit sa douche, Oliver alla réveiller son fils, pendant que sa femme prenait la sienne. Il entra dans la chambre de William et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

Il posa une main sur la tête de celui-ci et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- William.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

\- William. Allez mon grand. Il est l'heure de se lever.

Son fils finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et il se tourna vers son père. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa avant de se blottir contre Oliver. Ce dernier le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa et regarda vers la porte.

\- Elle est où, maman ?

\- Elle prend sa douche. Tu devrais prendre la tienne aussi, le temps que je commande le déjeuner.

Son fils acquiesa de la tête et au moment où il allait sortir, ce dernier le rappela. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- Il est à quel heure l'avion ?

\- A 12 heures.

Oliver sorti et prit le téléphone de la suite pour appelé le room service. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois en train de déjeuner en profitant pour la dernière fois de la plage. Une fois leur repas terminer, ils allaèrent faire leur valise et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la réception de l'hôtel.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. On vient vous rendre les clés de notre suite.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour parmis nous.

\- Oui. C'était parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Après avoir remercié les employer pour leur gentillesses, ils prirent la direction de la voiture. Oliver mit les bagages dans le coffre et ils montèrent dans le véhicule. Après un dernier regard vers la plage et l'hôtel, Oliver mit le contact et ils quittèrent le parking. Une heure et demi plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Ils rendirent la voiture

et ils récupérèrent la caution qu'ils avaient du donner. Ils firent le nécessaire pour leurs bagages et ils allèrent ensuite en salle d'attente. Ils s'installèrent et Felicity ouvrit son sac à main et commença à fouiller dedans.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Nos tickets. Je ne les trouve pas.

\- Felicity.

\- Je suis pourtant sur de …

\- Felicity.

\- … les avoir mis dans mon sac.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il porta une main à son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Il passa une main à l'intérieur et mis ce qu'il en sorti sous le nez de sa femme. Celle-ci, se tourna vers lui, étonné.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu me les as donner hier soir, juste avant qu'on aille au restaurant.

Se souvenant effectivement de l'avoir fait la veille, elle se traita, tout bas, d'imbécile et se tapa le front de ses mains. Les garçons sourirent en la voyant faire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Oliver leur demanda si il voulait quelques choses à boire. Ils acquiesèrent tout les deux et Oliver se leva.

\- Je peux venir avec toi, papa ?

\- Bien sur. Je te prend quoi, ma chérie?

\- Je veux bien un café.

Il acquiesa de la tête et au moment où le père et le fils allaient partir, elle ajouta.

\- Oh attend.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu te souviens des biscuits qu'on a acheter l'année passée ?

\- Tu parle de ceux dont tu avais rempli presqu'une valise entière.

\- Je n'en ai pas pris tant que ca.

En voyant l'expression de son mari, elle reprit.

\- Bon d'accord, j'en avais pris beaucoup. Mais je n'avais pas une valise entière.

Son mari la fixait en souriant et en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'avais pas rempli une valise, juste ton sac à dos. Enfin bref ? Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je m'en souviens, oui.

\- Tu peux en reprendre si il y en a.

\- Un sac où une valise ?

Elle lui balança son gilet en pleine figure. Il le lui rendit et il éclata de rire en prenant la main de son fils qui riait aussi. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la boutique, Oliver lui raconta toute l'histoire et ils rigolèrent ensemble. Arrivé au magasin, ils prirent un panier et ils allèrent dans le rayons des biscuits. Oliver repéra tout de suite ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Ils en prirent le plus possible et ils allèrent ensuite dans le rayon des boissons. Le jeune garçon prit une bouteille d'eau et ils allèrent ensuite au caisse. William rigola à nouveau, quand son père sortit un autre sac à dos du siens. Ils remplir les 2 sacs et Oliver paya. Ils saluèrent l'hôtesse de caisse et ils se rendirent ensuite dans un café. Ils en prirent 2 et ils rejoignirent la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent vers celle-ci, elle releva la tête de son cahier de jeux.

\- Déjà. Vous avez été rapide.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Il lui tendit son café et elle les remercia. Elle but une gorgée et fit un grand sourire quand elle vit les 2 sacs.

\- Ce sont les biscuits.

Il acquiesa de la tête et il lui en donna un. Elle lui tendit son café et elle ouvrit le sac. Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant les boites et elle en prit une qu'elle ouvrit. Elle prit un biscuit et elle mordit dedans à pleine dents.

\- Mmmm. J'avais oublié à quels point ils étaient bon.

Elle tendit la boite à William qui en prit un à son tour. Il le goûta et il sourit à son tour.

\- Ils sont trop bon.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui tendit la boite à son tour. Il en prit un et au moment où elle allait en prendre un autre, les hauts-parleurs retentirent, les appelant pour leur vol. Ils se levèrent et après avoir prit toute leur affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarquement. Ils saluèrent l'hôtesse et Oliver lui tendit leur billet. Elle les laissa passer en leur souhaitant un bon voyage. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'avion, on les dirigea vers la première classe et ils s'installèrent à leur place, William entre eux, comme à l'allée.

Ce dernier leur donna un bisous sur la joue à chacun et ils le regardèrent étonné.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi, mon grand ?

\- Pour les vacances. J'ai adorer Bali.

Ils lui sourire et Felicity lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tant mieux si tu as aimer. Et on fera encore plein de voyage, je te le promets.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sur.

\- C'est génial.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les moteurs de l'avion se mirent en route et Willaim attrapa les mains de ses parents quand il démarra. Ils regardèrent par le hublo et ils admirèrent une dernière fois Bali. De nombreuses heures plus tard, le pilote de l'avion annonça qu'ils allaient attérir. Oliver ferma son livre et réveilla doucement sa femme.

\- Felicity ?

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il la secoua légèrement.

\- Ma chérie, on va bientôt attérir.

En entendant ses mots, elle se redressa d'un coup.

\- Oh mon dieu. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Environs 6 heures.

\- Oh seigneur, j'y crois pas.

Elle se tourna vers William et sourit.

\- Il dort encore ?

\- Oui. Il ne sait pas réveillé.

Elle lui caressa la joue et il se réveilla directement.

\- Bonjour, mon grand.

\- Bonjour, maman.

Il se frotta les yeux.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Oui, mon grand. L'avion va bientôt descendre.

De longue minutes plus tard, l'avion finit par se poser à Star City. Ils quittèrent celui-ci et quand ils eurent récupéré leur bagages, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur de l'aéroport Ills sourirent, heureux d'être enfin de retour dans leur ville. Ils prirent la direction d'un taxi quand ils entendirent crier derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et ils sourirent à nouveaux en voyant Thea et Donna. Celles-ci se précipitèrent vers eux et Donna serra sa fille contre elle pendant que Thea serrait son neveu dans les siens pour ensuite enlaçer son frère.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, mes chéris. Vous m'avez tellement manquer.

\- Tu nous as manquer aussi, maman.

\- Bonjour tante Thea. Tu m'a manquer.

\- Toi aussi, petit chenapan.

Elle le chatouilla un peu et il rigola. Donna vient serrer son gendre dans ses bras et elle enlaça ensuite William pendant que Felicity serrait sa belle-sœur contre elle.

\- Tu mas manquer, Thea.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir toutes les 2.

Donna et Thea sourirent au jeune père.

\- En tout cas, vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

\- On l'est. Le voyage était génial.

\- C'est vrai. On a même donner à manger au singe et nager avec des dauphins.

\- Waouh.

\- Vous avez pris des photos, au moins ?

\- Plein. William n'as presque pas lâcher l'appareil photos de tout notre séjour.

\- Il y a même une madame qui nous a filmer quand on a nager avec les dauphins.

\- Je veux tout voir. Photo, video, absolument tout.

\- On vous montrera tout, une fois que les photos seront développer.

Elle acquiesèrent de la tête et Felicity leur demanda ce qu'elle faisiat là.

\- Et bien, on ne vous a pas vu pendant 10 jours et comme vous êtes venu en taxi, on sait dit qu'on allait venir vous chercher.

\- Ca ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est génial.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup les filles. Vous êtes les meilleures.

Elles lui sourirent et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parking. Ils tournèrent en rond de longue minutes.

\- Maman, Thea vous vous savez qu'on est déjà venu par ici il y 5 minutes.

\- Quoi ?Mais non, ma chérie, tu te trompes.

\- Si tu le dis.

Ils fallu qu'ils passent pour la troisième fois devant la même voiture jaune canari aves des fleurs blanches et roses, pour que Thea et Donna ne finissent par admettre qu'elle ne savaient plus où elles avaient garer la voiture.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- On étaient tellement impatiente de vous revoir, qu'on a pas fait attenttion à l'endroit où on se garait.

Elles leur firent un petit sourire d'excuse et la petite famille se retient difficilement d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs expressions confuse.

\- Ce n'est rien. On va la chercher.

Ils cherchèrent la voiture un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement la retrouver. Ils soufflèrent tous, soulagés. Donna chercha les clés dans son sac et ne les trouvant pas, elle se baissa et renversa son sac sur le sol. Du maquillage, son porte-monnaie, des bonbons à la menthe, un stylo, un calepin, … Il n'y avait aucune trace des clés.

\- Mais enfin. Où est-ce que j'ai mis ses foutues clés.

\- Tu es sur que tu les as mis dans ton sac ?

\- Mais bien sur, ma chérie. Où voulais-tu que je les mettent à part dans mon sac ?

A peine avait-elle terminer sa phrases, qu'elle ne se figea de même que Thea. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci et elles rougirent. Voyant leur expression honteuse sur leur visage, Oliver comprit.

\- C'est Thea qui a les clés, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondirent rien, mais Thea plongea sa main dans son sac. Elle la ressotie 2 secondes plus tard, le trousseau au bout des doigts.

\- Désolée.

Elles grimaçèrent toute les 2 et William éclata de rire. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Ne comprenant pas le fou rire de son fils, Oliver lui demanda en souriant.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

\- C'est comme maman à l'aéroport quand elle a oublié qu'elle t'avait donner les billets.

Alors que Donna et Thea restaient figées sur place suite aux paroles du petit, le couple éclata de rire. Voyant l'expression confuse des jeunes femmes, ils s'arrêtèrent de rire.

\- Tout va bien, les filles.

Donna hocha simplement de la tête et Thea prit la parole.

\- Maman. Il a dit maman.

Comprenant, enfin, leur réactions, ils sourirent et Felicity leurs expliqua de quelles manière, il avait commençé à l'appeler de cette manière. Quand elle eut fini son explication, elles sourirent toute les 2 et Donna vient serrer William dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le serrait contre elle, il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu la cons!dère comme ta maman. Sache que, si un jour tu le souhaites, je serais très heureuse d'être ta grand-mère.

Il lui sourit et il la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Je serais très content de t'avoir comme grand-mère.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. Quelques instants plus tard, Thea fini par ouvrir la voiture et Oliver placa les valises dans le coffre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le véhicules et Oliver se plaça derrière le volant après avoir proposer aux filles de conduires. Donna, encore tremblantes d'émotion, avait simplement secouer la tête et Thea lui avait tendu les clés en souriant. Oliver démarra le moteur et ils mirent près de 10 minutes pour sortir du parking. Ils arrivèrent chez eux une grosses demi-heures plus tard et il se gara juste devant la porte de leur immeuble. Une fois à leur étage, Felicity sorti ses clés et ils entrèrent chez eux après une dizaine de jours d'absence.

\- Enfin à la maison.

Oliver posa les sacs au pied des escaliers et alla ouvrir la fenètre pendant que Felicity et William enlevèrent leurs chaussures avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil.

\- On s'est occuper des plantes durant votre absences et le frigo est plein. On a fait des courses ce matin.

\- Merci les filles.

Elles leur sourirent.

\- On va vous laissez vous reposer.

\- Merci d'être venue nous chercher.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Elles les serrèrent dans leurs bras et elles quittèrent le loft laissant la famille enfin seul. Ils décidèrent de regarder un peu la télé et ils tombèrent sur une émission de cuisisne qui commençait. Les 2 plus jeune Queen s'endormir vite et Oliver regarda la fin de l'émission seul. Quand celle-ci se termina, il remarqua qu'il était 17h30 et il décida de faire à manger. Quand le repas fut préparer, il réveilla sa femme et son fils. Ils passèrent ensuite à table et ils mangèrent en parlant de leur vacances. Ils allèrent ensuite se doucher. Quand Oliver eu fini sa douche, il descendit et fit la vaiselle. Felicity vient vers lui avec son ordinateur et elle s'installa à table. William arriva peu de temps après et la jeune femme, mit les photo sur l'ordinateur. Ils les regardèrent ensuite et epuisé par le décalage horaire, ils allèrent se coucher vers 20h30.


	9. Chapter 9

Un tout grand merci pour vos review. Cela continue de me faire chaud au coeur et j'espère en avoir encore plein d'autre.

"L'île" est l'histoire la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite et j'ignore encore combien de chapitres il y aura.

Ayant perdu pas mal de temps avec les fêtes, je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance. J'ignore donc quand j'arriverais à poster la suite, mais je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible.

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, mais surtout, une excellente santé.

Bon lecture et à bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda son réveil et quand il vit qu'il était 6 heures, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il soupira et se tourna vers Felicity qui dormait encore à poings fermé. Il sourit en la regardant et, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il lui embrassa le front et se leva doucement. Il attrapa un pantalon de training et un tee-shirt et il alla s'habiller dans leur salle de bain. Il en ressorti peu de temps après et il alla vérifié que son fils dormait toujours. Voyant que c'était le cas, il descendit les escliers et quitta le loft en silence. Il prit les escaliers et une fois dehors, il se mit à courir. Il courut une bonne heure et plusiseurs personne le saluèrent en le voyant. Il finit par rentrer et il trouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Il grimaça quand il la vit, une poële et une spatuele à la main. Quand elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Tu es de retourd, mon amour.

\- Comme tu vois. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette poële et cette spatule ?

\- Et bien, je me suis dit que j'allais réessayer de faire une omelette.

Elle baissa la tête et mis un peu d'oeuf sur la spatule. Il profita du fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour grimacer. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et, à contre coeur, il goûta l'omelette de sa femme. Quand il eut avaler le tout, il lui sourit et pensant avoir enfin réussit, elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Alors.

\- Madame Queen, vous avez encore râter cette omelette.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut et elle grimaça.

\- Encore.

\- Désolé, ma chérie.

Il lui prit les ustensiles des mains et vida le tout dans la poubelle. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait déjà jetée 3 omelettes.

\- Tu veux bien me rendre un service.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Bien sur.

\- Promet-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de cuisiner.

Elle le regarda légèrement vexée et fini par lui sourire.

\- Je te le promets. De toute façon, tu es un excellent cuisinier et je déteste cuisiner.

Il lui sourit et posa ses ustensiles sur la cuisinière. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je suis en sueur.

\- Je sais.

Ils se sourirent en ce souvenant de la même discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y a plus d'un an.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'on sait embrasser si je me souviens bien.

\- Il me semble, oui.

Elle se mit sur la pointes des pieds et il se pencha vers elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Elle éclata de rire. Il la reposa au sol et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ne touche plus à rien. Je vais prendre une douche et je te fais ton omelette.

Elle lui sourit et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant que celui-ci ne se retourne et se dirige vers les escaliers. Quand il arriva en haut, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et prit une douche qui le relaxa immédiatement. Il sorti de la cabine, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il sorti ses vêtements de l'armoire et alors qu'il venait de mettre son pantalon, il vit son fils dans le couloir qui le regardait.

\- Bonjour, mon grand.

\- Bonjour, papa.

William se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Voyant que son fils le regardait avec insistance, il lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle te font mal ?

Quand il vit le regard de son fils se diriger vers son torse, il comprit de quoi il parlait. Il se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Elle ne me font pas mal, non.

Son fils acquiesa de la tête et lui sourit, heureux et rassurer. Oliver lui embrassa une nouvelle fois la tête et Oliver se redressa. Il se dirigea vers son lit et prit son tee-shirt en main avant de l'enfiler. Il revient vers son fils et ils descendirent rejoindre la jeune femme. Quand il vit sa mère, William se précipita vers elle et se serra contre elle.

\- Bonjour, maman.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Ils s'étreignirent encore un peu et quand ils se relâchèrent, Oliver était déjà derrière les fourneaux. De longues minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois à table et ils déjeunaient en parlant de leur vacances.

\- J'ai trop hâte de voir Jonas pour lui raconter tout ce qu'on a fait à Bali.

\- On pourrait les invité à manger ce soir.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On pourrait invité tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sa femme et son fils se tournèrent vers lui et lui firent un grand sourire en acquiesant de la tête.

\- Oui, ce serait trop cool.

Ils sourirent tout les deux à leurs fils.

\- On téléphonera à tout le monde après.

\- On peut aussi invité Barry et les autres ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je sens que je vais passer ma journée en cuisine.

Felicity et William lui firent un grand sourire et elle ajouta.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide.

\- Non, surtout pas. Je vais me débrouiller.

Elle lui sourit. Il se leva, posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme et il commença à débarrasser. Les 2 plus jeunes Queen l'aidèrent et ils passèrent ensuite les coups de téléphone. Oliver se chargea de la Team Flash, des Diggle et de Thea. Felicity se chargea de sa mère et de Quentin, des sœur Lance, de Curtis et Paul ainsi que de Ray qui s'était installé avec Kendra dans un petit appartement dans le centre-ville. Oliver téléphona ensuite à Rip, après que Laurel lui ai envoyer son numéro de téléphone. Il parla quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et fit un grand sourire à son fils qui était dans le fauteuil, avec sa mère, en train de regarder les photos et les videos qu'ils avaient fait durant leurs 10 jours de vacances.

\- Ils viennent tous vers 17 heures.

Son fils lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu es content ?

\- Oui. C'est génial. Comme ça, on pourra donner les cadeaux à tout le monde.

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Il leur demanda ensuite ce qu'ils voulaient comme menu pour le soir même et ils se levèrent pour venir s'installer aux côtés d'Oliver assis à table. Ils réflechir de longue minutes avant de se mettre d'accord sur le repas du soir. Ils firent ensuite la liste des courses après avoir regarder ce qu'ils avaient déjàa dans les armoires et le frigo. Ils mirent ensuite leurs chaussure et la jeune femme attrapa son sac à main, tandis qu'Oliver prenait ses clés de voiture. Ils quittèrent le loft et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking. Arrivé à celui-ci, ils montèrent en voiture et ils quittèrent l'immeuble. Ils prirent la direction d'une grande surface situer à 10 minutes en voiture de chez eux. Oliver se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils allèrent prendre un caddi et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers les boisson et ils prirent plusieurs sorte de soda et de jus de fruit. Ils continuèrent de faire leurs course et quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Ils payèrent leurs achats et ils sortirent du magasins. Ils mirent leurs sac dans le coffre et ils quittèrent les lieux. Au lieux de rentrer directement chez eux, Oliver fit une halte devant une patiserie. Ils quittèrent la voiture et ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique. La vendeuse les salua et ils lui rendirent son salu. Ils profitèrent du faîte qu'elle servaient déjà quelqu'un pour regarder ce qu'il y avait. Quand la vendeuse eut fini avec son autre client, elle vient vers eux et les salua une deuxième fois avant de leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

\- Bonjour. On va vous prendre 5 baguettes.

Elle acquiesa et les emballa après les avoir prises.

\- On va également vous prendre une tarte au sucre, aux fraises, au fromage et le gâteau aux fruit et à la crème fraîche.

La femme leurs sourit et commença à emballer le tout. Quand elle eut fini, Oliver, en voyant le regard de son fils fixer sur les éclairs au chocolat, décida d'en prendre également.

\- On va aussi vous prendre 3 éclaires.

\- Bien sur. Chocolat ou moka ?

\- 2 au chocolat et 1 au moka.

Ils prirent également des viennoiseries pour manger ce midi. Elle leur demanda ensuite si ils désiraient autres choses et ils lui répondirent que non. Elles les remercia et Oliver paya la jeune femme. Ils prirent le tout et quittèrent la boutique après avoir remercier une dernière fois la jeune vendeuse. Ils mirent les gâteau aux côtés de William et ils prirent la direction du loft. Ils montèrent une partie des courses et Oliver redescendit avec son fils cherhcer le reste. Quand ils remontèrent, ils aidèrent la jeune femme à tout ranger et ils s'installèrent à table pour manger. William mangea avec appétit son éclairs malgré le croissant à la confiture et sa banane qu'il venait de manger. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et Oliver commenca à préparer le repas. Vers 16 heures trente, Oliver alla vite prendre sa douche et redescendit 15 minutes plus tard. Il rejoignit Felicity et William qui terminaient de couper les différents petits apéritifs. Ils rangèrent le tout et au moment où Félicity et William eurent fini de préparer la table, on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant sa mère et Quentin. Elle les fit entré.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour Quentin.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William arriva près d'eux.

\- Bonjour grand-mère, bonjour Quentin.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et le policier, surpris du termes employé par le jeune garçon, demanda.

\- Grand-mère ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, William nous a demander si il pouvait m'appeler maman. Avec Oliver, nous avons accepté et quand maman l'a su, elle a dit à William qu'elle serait heureuse d'être sa grand-mère si il le souhaitait un jour. Il a accepté tout de suite.

\- Je vois.

Il sourit en se tournant vers Donna. Celle-ci évita son regard et il grimaça. Felicity, qui avait remarqué se non-échange, allait leur demander si tout se passait bien quand Donna reprit la parole.

\- Où est Oliver ?

\- Il va arriver. Il est monter changer de tee-shirt.

Voyant que sa mère et son "beau-père" attendait un peu plus d'explication, elle reprit.

\- Il a pris sa douche il y a une demi-heure et il y 5 minutes, j'ai, sans le faire exprès, renversé mon jus d'orange sur lui, quand je me suis retournée.

Ils lui sourirent en entendant ses explications et ils se tournèrent vers les escaliers quand ils entendirent du bruit. Quentin et Donna virent Oliver qui descendait les escaliers. Une fois en bas de celui-ci, il se retrouva enlacer dans les bras de sa belle-mère.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- Bonjour Donna.

Quand elle le relâcha, celui-ci salua le policier.

\- Bonjour Quentin.

\- Bonjour Oliver.

Il ajouta en souriant.

\- Le jus d'orange était bon ?

Le jeune homme regarda du coin de l'oeil sa femme et répondit à l'homme de loi.

\- Je ne serais pas vous dire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le goûter.

Ils se sourirent. On frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois-ci, c'est Oliver qui alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec les Diggle, Ray et Kendra et les Holt. La petite Sarah tendit les bras vers lui dès qu'elle le vit. Il la prit contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Salut, ma puce. Tu vas bien ?

\- Vi.

Il sourit et il salua ses invités qu'il fit entrer. Il allait refermé la porte quand il entendit celle de l'ascensseur s'ouvrir. Thea en sorti, suivi des sœur Lance, d'Iris, Caitlin, Jonas et Cisco. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme et il les salua. Il laissa la porte ouverte et 5 minutes plus tard, le reste des invités arriva. Ils saluèrent tous Barry, Wally, Joe, Jackson, le professeur Stein et Rip. Tout le monde se retrouva avec joie et le couple servit les boissons, après qu'Oliver ai donner la petite Sarah à Donna qui s'amusait à la chatouiller. Ils apportèrent ensuite les apéritifs et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. William fini par venir vers ses parents.

\- On peut donner les cadeaux, maintenant ?

\- Oui. Vient avec moi les chercher.

Oliver se leva et alla avec son fils en haut. Ils redescendirent quelques instants plus tard avec un grand sac et une énorme peluche en forme de dauphin. Quand la petite Sarah la vit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers William. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu aimes la peluche, Sarah ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Tant mieux. Tient, elle est pour toi.

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et elle essaya de la prendre dans ses bras. Ses petit bras ne prirent que la moitié de la peluche, tellement celle-ci était grande. Ils sourirent tous en la voyant et quand Oliver se tourna vers Dig, ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

\- Quoi ?

Son ami ne dit rien et continua de le fixer.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

\- Si tu le dis.

Oliver retourna s'asseoir et William distribua les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté pour tout le monde. Leurs invités les remercièrent tous et Donna n'arrêtait pas de regarder le collier qu'elle venait re recevoir.

\- Ce collier est vraiment magnifique.

\- C'est maman, qui m'a aider à le choisir.

\- Maman ?

Tout le monde fixa la petite famille, surpris, excepté Thea, Donna et Quentin.

\- Depuis quand il t'appelle maman.

\- Depuis quelques jours.

Ils leurs expliquèrent leurs conversations d'il y a quelques jours et tout le monde sourit, heureux de savoir que le fils de leurs amis considérait sa belle-mère comme sa propre mère. Vers 19h, Oliver passa en cuisine pour préparé l'entrée et Quentin le rejoignit.

\- Que fais-tu de bon ?

\- Scampis au beurre à l'ail, je sais que tout le monde aime ça.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Volontiers, merci.

Ils cuisinèrent en discutant et Oliver, ayant remarqué qu'il y avait une tension dans le couple du policier, décida de le questionné.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous et Donna.

\- Oui.

Oliver se tourna vers lui et le fixa, septique. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à duper le futur Maire, le policier reprit.

\- C'est un peu tendu entre nous, mais ça va aller.

Oliver accepta le fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler et il acquiesa de la tête.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été en bon termes tout les 2.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Ils se sourirent et le plus jeune repris.

\- Mais si un jour, vous voulez en parler, sachez que je suis là.

L'homme de loi lui sourit et ils parlèrent ensuite du voyage. Le plus agé, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Oliver avait changer et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida de lui expliquer la situation.

\- J'ai demander à Donna de m'épouser, hier soir.

Oliver se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il ai accepté de se livrer à lui.

\- Vu la tension qu'il y a entre vous, j'imagine qu'elle a répondu non.

Le policier acquiesa et il comprit. Il allait prendre la parole quand Quentin reprit.

\- Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle dirait oui.

\- Elle vous aime, je suis sur. Je crois juste qu'elle a peur.

\- Peur ?

\- D'être abandonnée.

\- Abandonnée ?

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle a déjà été mariée. Elle était heureuse et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, il l'a abandonné, la laissant se débrouiller seul avec leur petite fille de 7 ans. Elle a du cumuler 3 travails pour pouvoirs vivre décement.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a peur que je l'abandonne ?

\- Je pense, oui. Laissez lui du temps. Je suis sur qu'elle reviendra vers vous et qu'elle acceptera votre demande.

L'entrée étant prête, Oliver invita tout le monde à passer à table et juste avant de les rejoindre Quentin reprit la parole.

\- Merci.

Oliver lui sourit et ils apportèrent le tout à table. Ils sirent le service à deux et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. A la fin de l'entrée, quelques personnes aidèrent Oliver à débarrassé et à la demande générale, Felicity alla brancher sa tablette sur la télévision. Ils se placèrent tous de manière à voir l'écran et la jeune femme lança la première photo et William se chargea de raconter toute "l'histoire". Au bout de trois quart d'heure, Oliver se leva et alla mettre le four en route ainsi qu'une casserole d'eau au feu. Quand il revient quelques minutes plus tard, William leurs expliquait la surprise que leur avait fait son père en les emmenant nager aves des dauphins. Les filles en furent jalouse et quand William voulu montrer la video faite ce jour là, ses parents refusèrent.

\- Pas la video William.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle dur 1h30. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Oh aller. On veut la voir, nous.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sur. A défaut de pouvoir nager avec eux, on vous regardera nager le faire à notre place.

Le couple regarda tout le monde et en les voyant sourire, ils acceptèrent.

\- Comme vous voulez.

William fit un grand sourire et il placa le dvd que sa mère lui tendait dans le lecteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le "film" commença. Une demi-heure après le début de celui-ci, Oliver se leva et termina de préparer le repas et 15 minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table, après avoir mis le film sur pause. Ils s'installèrent et Oliver, aider de John, amena le tout sur la table. Ils servirent tout le monde et une fois qu'ils furent installer à leur tour, ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Hum. C'est super bon. C'est quoi comme sauce avec les champignons ?

\- C'est de la crème fraîche avec du jus de citron.

\- C'est excellent.

\- Et la viande.

\- C'est du poulet haché mélanger à de la mascarpone, le tout enrouler dans du jambon italien.

\- C'est à tomber par terre.

Ils continuèrent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver allait se lever pour débarrasser mais les filles l'en empêchèrent.

\- Reste assis. On s'en occupe.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Tu en as déjà bien assez fait comme ça. Repose-toi un peu.

Il leur sourit et elles se levèrent pour débarrasser. Elles décidèrent de faire la vaisselle en même temps et quand elles eurent fini, tout le monde se réinstalla et ils regardèrent la fin de la video, ainsi que des photos. Quand William leur montra une photo de ses parents en train de s'embrasser, Donna se leva et sortit sur la terrasse en prétextant avoir besoin d'air.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Continue de regarder les photos.

Quentin hocha la tête et seul Oliver remarqua son air déçu. Il resta parmis ses invités encore un peu et il s'éclipsa à son tour, après avoir embrassé la tempe de sa femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et il sorti rejoindre sa belle-mère à l'extérieur. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le petit banc que le couple avait acheter quelques semaines avant leur séparation. Ils restèrent assis en silence de longue minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre la parole.

\- Il n'est pas Noah Kuttler.

\- Comment ?

\- Quentin Lance. Il n'est pas votre ex-mari.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu forcer.

Voyant qu'elle continuait de le fixer, il reprit.

\- Au cour des dernières années, j'ai appris pas mal de choses, notament à voir quand quelques choses n'allait pas avec mes proches. Quand vous êtes arrivé, tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite remarquer la petite tension qu'il y avait entre vous et quand il est venu m'aider pour les entrées, je lui en ai parler. Au début, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je lui ai alors dit que si un jour, il souhaitait en parler, je serais là pour l'écouter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'a parler de sa demande et de votre refus.

Donna, incapable de lui répondre quoi que se soit, tourna la tête et regarda à nouveau la ville. Oliver reprit.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur. Peur d'être de nouveau abandonner, de souffrir encore, mais je connais Quentin depuis suffisament longtemps, pour savoir que ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Si il vous a demader de l'épouser, c'est parce qu'il vous aime sincèrement. De plus, je suis sur qu'il considère Felicity comme sa fille et jamais, il ne vous fera souffrir.

Elle ne lui répondit rien. Et il décida d'insister un peu.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, étonné qu'il lui pose cette question.

\- Bien sur que oui. Je l'aime. Sinon je ne serais pas rester avec lui tout ce temps.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi hésitez-vous encore.

Elle le fixa, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever et de rentrer, laissant sa belle-mère seul. Il rejoingnit sa femme et lui sourit quand elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Tout va bien avec maman.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils regardèrent la fin des photos et 10 minutes plus tard, William se leva et retira le dvd du lecteur avant de l'éteindre, ainsi que la télévision. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de Bali et au moment où ils allaient tous repasser à table pour le dessert, Donna rentra et se dirigea vers Quentin.

\- Je peux te parler une minute.

Étonné, il acquiesa de la tête et la suivit sur la terrasse. Une fois dehors, elle se réinstalla sur le banc et il en fit de même. Elle ne dit rien pendant un petit moment et fini par se lançer.

\- Quand je me suis mariée avec Noah, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Je l'aimais tellement. Et quand 6 mois après notre mariage, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, cela n'a fait que renforcer mon amour pour lui. Et puis, peu après les 7 ans de Felicity, je suis aller la conduire à l'école et je suis allée travaillée. A midi, il est venu me chercher et nous sommes aller manger ensemble dans mon restaurant préféré. Je suis ensuite retourné au boulot et je suis allée chercher notre fille à l'école vers 16h30. Nous sommes passer par le traiteur chinois pour prendre ses plats préférés et nous sommes rentrées, heureuse. Quand nous sommes arrivée à la maison, nous avons tout de suite constater que quelques chose n'allait pas. Nous avons appelé Noah et il n'est pas venu. Nous l'avons cherhcer dans toute la maison et quand on a vu que ses affaires n'était plus là, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Il nous avait abandonner. La suite, tu la connais. Je me suis éloigné de ma fille parce qu'elle me faisiat trop penser à lui et j'ai du cumuler trois emplois pour que nous puissions vivre. Felicity est ensuite partie à l'université et nous ne nous sommes pas vu une seule fois en 6 ans, jusqu'à cette histoire avec Cooper, i ans.

Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'aime Quentin, de tout mon coeur. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je t'aime Donna. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, tu m'entends. Jamais.

Elle le regarda un petit moment et fini par se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, elle reprit.

\- Redemande-le moi.

D'abord surpris, il fini par lui sourire. Il porta sa main à sa poche et en sorti la bague.

\- Donna Smoak, accepterais-tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux, en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent et il lui passa la bague au doigt. Il s'embrassèrent ensuite et ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent plusieurs cris venir de l'intérieur. Ils se tournèrent et leurs sourire s'aggrandirent quand ils virent que tout le monde les regardait. Ils se sourirent et ils rentrèrent rejoindre les autres. A peine étaient-ils arriver près d'eux, qu'ils furent assaillient de questions et de commentaires par les filles.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que l'on pense ?

\- Seigneur, c'est magnifique.

\- C'est pour quand le mariage ?

\- …

Au bout de quelques secondes, Oliver décida d'intervenir, afin de laisser les jeunes fiançés se remettre de cet assaut soudain de question.

\- STOP.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le jeune homme et celui-ci leurs sourit.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être les laisser respirer, non.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tord, elles s'excusèrent auprès des jeunes fiancés. William se rapprocha de Donna.

\- Tu vas te marier, grand-mère ?

Elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Oui, mon chéri.

\- Trop cool.

Elle lui sourit et il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je l'aime bien, Monsieur Lance. Il est gentil.

\- Tu veux que je te dise. Moi aussi je l'aime bien.

Ils se séparèrent et il lui sourit avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Elle se redressa ensuite et sa fille s'approcha d'elle. Bien qu'étonnée, Felicity était heureuse pour sa mère. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, maman.

Donna s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Quentin est un homme formidable et je sais qu'il te rendra heureuse.

Elles se sourirent avant de s'enlaçer une nouvelle fois. Quand elle relâcha sa mère, elle se tourna vers son futur beau-père et s'en qu'il ne s'y attendent, elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Toute mes félicitations.

\- Merci.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui embrassa la joue avant de retourne dans les bras d'Oliver. Quentin se tourna vers ses filles, anxieu de leurs réactions.

\- Je voulais vous en parlez avant, mais j'avoue, que j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Laurel et Sarah se rapprochèrent de leurs père.

\- Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est que tu sois heureux.

\- Et nous savons que c'est le cas avec Donna.

\- On est heureuse pour vous deux, vraiment.

Elles l'enlaçèrent.

\- On t'aime, papa.

\- Je vous aime aussi, les filles. Je vous aimes tellement.

Elles lui sourirent et elles l'embrassèrent toutes les 2 sur la joue en même temps. Elles s'éloignuèrent ensuite de lui et se rapprochèrent de Donna qu'elles serrèrent dans leurs bras. Celle-ci, soulagée qu'elles le prennent si bien, leur rendi volontiers leur étreinte.

\- Merci de lui avoir rendu le sourire.

Elles se sourirent toute les 3 et ses futures belle-filles, s'éloignèrent d'elle. Tout le monde les félicita et ils décidèrent de trinquer à cette bonne nouvelle. Oliver alla chercher du champagne et après avoir servi tout le monde, ils trinquèrent.

\- A Quentin et Donna.

Tout le monde resta encore environs 2 heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles les filles parlèrent de mariage. Ils finirent par ce quitter et il ne resta bientôt plus que Felicity, Oliver, Donna et Quentin. William étant monter se coucher une heure plus tôt. Avant que les jeunes fiançés ne partent à leurs tour, Donna se rapprocha d'Oliver et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Merci de m'avoir empêcher de faire la plus grosse bétisé de toute ma vie.

Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la vie de ma fille. Je sais qu'avec toi, elle sera toujours heureuse.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elle s'éloigna de lui et rejoignit sa fille. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elles se sourirent et et se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quentin serra la main d'Oliver qui le félicita encore une fois.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi.

Ils se sourirent et Quentin salua la jeune femme. Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle et 2 minutes plus tard, le jeune couple referma la porte de leur appartement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'on remercier ?

\- Quentin lui a fait sa demande hier, mais ta mère à refuser. Quand ils sont arrivé, j'ai tout de suite constater que c'était tendu entre eux. Lorsque Quentin est venu m'aider pour l'entrée, il m'a tout expliquer et j'ai profité du fait que ta mère était dehors pour aller lui parler. La suite, tu connais.

Elle lui sourit et se blotti contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous ferions tous sans toi ?

\- Parfois je me le demande.

Elle le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit volontiers son baiser et ils montèrent se coucher.

Une semaine plus tard, le 31 août, Oliver et Felicity se préparaient pour la nomination d'Oliver au poste de Maire de Star City. Le jeune homme allait sortir de leurs chambre au moment où sa femme sortait de la douche.

\- Je vais voir si William à besoin d'aide.

Elle lui souri en acquiesant de la tête. Il quitta leur pièce et il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il sourit en voyant celui-ci se battre avec son nœud papillon. Il avança vers lui et ce dernier lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

\- Tu es très beau, papa.

\- Merci, mon grand. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Son fils lui sourit.

\- Je sais. Tante Thea me l'a dit quand on a été chercher le costume.

Oliver lui sourit et lui proposa son aide pour attaché son nœud papillon. William hocha vivement la tête, content qu'on l'aide avec se petit morceau de tissus. Quelques instants plus tard, ils descendirent attendre la jeune femme. Oliver en rpofita pour questionner son fils sur son entrée à l'école le lendemain.

\- Tu es content d'aller à l'école demain ?

\- Oui. En plus, même si je change d'école, je serais pas tout seul parce que Jonas, il sera avec moi.

Oliver lui sourit et reg arda le cartable de son fils, poser près de l'entrée. Son sourire s'aggrandit quand il se souvient du nombre de fois ou William avait vérifié si il avait bien tout. Avec Felicity, ils avaient du l'empêcher de continuer de le faire et ils avaient décidé de le descendre en bas.

\- Woauh, maman. Tu es super belle.

Oliver tourna son regard vers les escaliers et resta bouche bée devant sa femme qui descendait les escaliers.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Une fois qu'elle fut en bas des marches, le cerveau d'Oliver revient à la réalité et il s'approcha de sa femme en lui souriant.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique.

\- Merci, mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent et après que le futur Maire ai prit ses clés, ils quittèrent le loft. Ils arrivèrent à la mairie une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, les flashs des appareils photos les aveuglèrent et les journalistes les assaillirent de questions. William n'aimant pas cela, se plaça entre ses parents et les futurs gardes du corps d'Oliver, les aidèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Oliver se pencha vers son fils.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'aime pas quand il y a les journalistes.

\- Je sais. Je suis désoler mon grand.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

William lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Il se redressa ensuite et s'assura que sa femme allait bien également. Elle le rassura en lui disant que "oui" et ils prirent la direction de la salle de réception.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Monsieur Fird se dirigea vers eux en souriant.

\- Monsieur et Madame Queen. William. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et Vous ?

\- Bien, bien je vous remercie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et le conseiller municipal expliqua à Oliver de quelles manières allait se passer la soirée. Dans un quart d'heure, Oliver serait appelé au devant de la scène ou il prêtera serment. Ensuite, il rencontrera plusieurs personnes importante à la direction de la ville. L'homme les laissa un moment et ils furent étonné, bien que heureux de voir arrivé tout leurs amis de Star City. Ils se saluèrent tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Et bien, nous avons été invités.

\- Tu coup, on sait dit qu'on allait venir te soutenir.

Oliver leurs sourit et les remercia. Ils discutèrent un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Fird monta sur le "podium". Il remercia tout le monde d'être présent et après un petit discours sur la ville, il demanda à Oliver de le rejoindre. Ce dernier fit ce qu'il lui demandait et il monta à ses côtés. Il prêta ensuite serment devant tout le monde ainsi que des journalistes qui avaient pu entrer juste le temps de la nomination du Maire. Une fois nommé officielement Maire, Oliver fit un petit discours et il remercia toute les personnes qui l'avait soutenue et qui avaient voter pour lui. Il termina en disant qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour que la ville retrouve sa "gloire" d'avant. Son discours fut applaudit par tout le monde et ils reçut les félicitations de tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea vers les siens et William lui sauta presque dans tes bras.

\- Felicitation, papa.

\- Merci, mon grand.

Oliver lui embrassa la tête et lui sourit. Felicity le félicita à son tour, mais à sa manière. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Félicitation, mon amour.

Il lui sourit et il se tourna vers les autres qui le félicitèrent à leurs tour. Ils parlèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Fird ne viennent vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Maire.

Oliver grimaça et se tourna vers l'homme alors que les autres s'amusaient de la réaction d'Oliver face à son nouveau titre.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désoler de vous déranger, mais plusieurs personnes aimeraient vous rencontrer.

\- Bien sur, je vous suis.

Il embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et son fils sur la tête et il suivit Monsieur Fird. Il rencontra plusiseurs personnes importante par rapport à la ville et vers 21 heures, il rejoingnit sa petite famille et ils quittèrent les lieux. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et Oliver envoya William prendre sa douche.

\- Tu m'appel quand tu as fini.

\- Oui.

Le jeune garçon embrassa sa mère et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi, mon chéri.

William monta et fila dans la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il appela son père et ce dernier monta le rejoindre. William s'allongea dans son lit au moment où son père entra.

\- Près à dormir ?

\- Oui.

Oliver le couvra d'une fine couverture et embrassa son fils sur le front.

\- Tu n'oublie pas de me réveillé demain, pour l'école.

Oliver rigola légèrement.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, n'oublie pas que maman et moi on travail demain.

William lui sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Oliver lui embrassa une dernière fois la tête et quitta la pièce. Il ferma la porte et descendit rejoindre sa femme. Il s'installa à ses côtés dans le canapé et ils discutèrent un petit moment de leur nouvelle vie qui allait commençée. Ils finirent par monter se coucher et ils prirent chacun une douche. Oliver brancha le réveil avant de s'allonger dans leur lit. Felicity vient se blottir contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent tout les 2.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 7 heures et Oliver dessera l'emprise qu'il avait autour du corps de sa femme et éteignit l'alarme. Felicity se tourna vers son mari et ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je prend ma douche et je vais préparer le petit dejeuner.

\- Je m'occupe de réveillé William.

Oliver acquiesa. Il se leva et et alla prendre une douche. Quand il eu fini, il s'habilla d'un smoking, ce qui ne l'avait pas manquer et il descendit en cuisine. Il se mit au fourneaux et au moment où il eut fini, ses 2 amours descendaient les escaliers, quasi près à partir. Oliver posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils.

\- Salut, mon grand. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commençèrent à manger. Voyanr que son fils le regardaient bizarement, Oliver lui deùanfa ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Rien. C'est juste que c'est bizare de te voir habiller en costume des le matin.

Ses parents lui sourirent.

\- Et bien, il va falloir t'y habituer, parce que ce sera comme ça, presque tout les matins.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est bizare quand même.

A 8h10, ils quittèrent le loft et ils prirent la voiture. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école et ils sortirent du véhicule. Ils sourirent en voyant Jonas et Rip qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Très bien et vous 2.

\- Bien. Jonas est impatient d'aller à l'école. Il a vérifié son cartable à plusieurs reprises.

Le couple sourit.

\- William aussi. On a du le descendre près de la porte d'entrée pour qu'il arrête de le faire.

Ils rigolèrent un peu et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la classe des garçons. Ils firent la connaissance de la maitresse des enfants et celle-ci semblait très gentille. Ils visitèrent ensuite la classe. William et Jonas restèrent près d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre petit garçon ne viennent vers d'eux. Ils se présentèrent et ils firent connaissance. Vers 8h45, la maitresse demanda aux parents de sortirent et ces derniers dirent aurevoir à leur enfants.

\- Nous viendrons te chercher à la sortie des classes. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Ils lui embrassèrent la tête tout les deux et Felicity versa une petite larme quand elle le serra dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'école avec Rip qui semblait ne pas aller très bien.

\- Tout va bien, Rip ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'il va à l'école.

Il ajouta tout bas.

\- Du moins, à cette époque.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Tout se passera bien.

\- Et bien, William est avec lui.

Il acquiesa et les remercia. Rip étant à pied, il monta en voiture avec eux, Oliver devant déposer la jeune femme au même endroit. Quand ils arrivèrent à Palmer Technologie, il embrassa sa femme et lui souhaita bonne chance pour son retour au travail.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te souhaiter une bonne merde. C'est toi qui commence un nouveau job.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et elle entra dans la tour avec Rip qui avait commencé à travaillé 1 semaine plutôt.

Il remit le moteur en route et se dirigea vers la mairie. Ayant prevenu la veille qu'il serait un peu en retard pour la rentrée des classes de son fils, Oliver se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils fut acceuilli par tout les employés.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Maire.

Bien que surpris de voir tout le monde face à lui, il leur répondit.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acceuil.

Tout le monde lui sourit et quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Fird lui montra son nouveau bureau, après lui avoir présenter sa secrétaire. Le reste de la journée se passa extrêment bien pour lui et il quitta son bureau, exceptionnelement vers 15 heures. Il alla chercher sa femme et Rip à Palmer Tech et ils prirent la direction de l'école. Cinq minutes après leurs arrivées, la sonnerie retentit et quelques instants plus tard les 2 garçons arrivèrent en courant vers eux. William se précipita vers sa mère et elle le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de se diriger vers son père qui l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Comment c'est passer ta journée ?

\- C'était super. On a déjà appris des trucs. Et la maitresse, elle est super gentille.

\- Tant mieux. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et ils proposèrent à Rip et à Jonas de les ramener chez eux. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et durant le trajet, ils questionnèrent les enfants sur leur journée. Les adultes furent soulagé de voir que Jonas semblait apprécier l'école de cette époque. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la petite famille rentra chez elle et ils expliquèrent chacun leur tour, comment c'était passer leur première journée loin des autres. Sous l'insistance de sa femme et de son fils, Oliver avait commençé, suivi de William, Felicity voulant leur annoncé quelque chose d'énorme.

\- A toi, ma puce.

\- Ma journée était super, mais j'ai eu une énorme surprise en arrivant ce matin.

\- Quel genre de surprise ?

\- Vous vous souvenez que Ray avait dis qu'il ne souhaitait plus diriger cette entreprise.

Les 2 garçons hochèrent la tête et elle continua.

\- Et bien, quand je suis arrivé, Ray était dans mon bureau et je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'il m'a tendu un document. Je l'ai lu et je suis littéralement tomber des nues.

Elle fit une petite pause et repris.

\- Ray m'a entièrement léguer l'entreprise. Désormais, l'entreprise m'appartient.

N'arrivant pas à y croire, les garçons ne purent dire un mot. Elle reprit.

\- Au début, j'ai réfuser et puis, il m'a donner un arguments qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Il a dit qu'avant, l'entreprise appartenait au Queen et que c'était normal qu'elle appartienne à nouveau à cette famille.

\- Il t'a léguer l'entreprise pour qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de ma famille.

Elle acquiesa de la tête.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un document qu'il prit en main et qu'il lu. Quelques instant plus tard, il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non. Ray a renomer l'entreprise avnt de me la leguée. Palmer Technologie est devenue aujourd'hui Queen Industrie.

Incapable de dire un mot, Oliver se contenta de fixer le document qu'il avait en main.

\- Je comprends pas maman. Pourquoi tu dis que l'entreprise appartenait au Queen avant ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, mon chéri. Ton papa était très très riche avant et l'entreprise lui appartenait.

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire, laissant ainsi le temps à son mari de digéré les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

Vers 19h30, alors que William et Felicity était monter prendre leur douche et qu'il venait de terminer la vaisselle, Oliver téléphona à Ray et ils discutèrent un long moment. Avant de raccrocher, il remercia une énième fois Atom. Quand il posa son téléphone sur la table, William fit son apparition en pyjama.

\- Où es ta mère ?

\- Elle m'attend en haut. Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

Il serra son fils dans ses bras. William remonta et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme le rejoignit dans le canapé. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, avant de finalement monter à leur tour. Oliver alla prendre sa douche et il sourit en sentant sa femme se coller à lui sous le jet d'eau.


	10. Chapter 10

Deux mois plus tard, Oliver était en pleine lecture de l'un de ses dossier quand l'interphone se mit en route.

\- Monsieur le Maire ?

Oliver soufflat et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Oui Julia.

\- Le commisssaire Lance et votre belle-mère sont là, ils souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Faites-les entrer.

Oliver se leva et il sourit en voyant le policier et Donna entrer. Oliver remercia sa secrétaire qui sorti juste après.

\- Bonjour Quentin. Bonjour Donna.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu vas bien ?

Elle le serra contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous 2 ?

\- Nous allons bien, aussi.

\- J'espère qu'on ne te déranges pas ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Sinon, que me vaut le plaisir de notre visite.

\- Et bien, comme tu le sais, le mariage à lieu dans 2 jours.

Oliver hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Et comme tu le sais, Donna a demander à Felicity d'être sa demoiselles d'Honneur.

Oliver acquiesa encore une fois.

\- Quand à Quentin, il a demander à Joe West d'être son témoin.

Le jeune homme acquiesa à nouveau et le policier reprit.

\- Nous venons d'aller voir, la personne qui allait nous marier.

\- Madame Kenton.

\- C'est bien ça. En discutant avec elle, on a appris que c'était elle qui mariait tout les couples et on lui a demander qui s'occupait des mariages quand elle n'était pas disponible. Elle nous à répondu, que dans c'est cas là, c'était le Maire, en l'occurence toi.

Oliver hocha à nouveau de la tête et Donna reprit.

\- On lui à demander si il y avait des exceptions et elle nous à dit que oui. Elle nous a également dit, que si l'on souhaitait que se soit toi qui nous marie, il fallait t'en faire la demande.

En voyant le regard surpris du jeune homme, le couple comprit que le jeune homme voyait où il voulait en venir. Quentin reprit.

\- Comme tu l'a surement compris, nous aimerions que tu nous maries.

Oliver fut d'abord incapable de dire quoi que se soit et quand Donna l'appela, il "revient" à la réalité.

\- Vous voulez que se soit moi qui célèbre votre mariage ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dans ce cas, dis simplement que tu es d'accord.

Voyant que le jeune homme semblait hésité, Donna reprit.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Oliver les fixa un petit moment avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais célébrer de mariage.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et si je foire toute la cérémonie ?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, nous avons choisis une cérémonie toute simple.

Oliver fixa Quentin et ce dernier lui sourit. Ils en discutèrent encore un peu et le jeune Maire fini par accepté. Heureuse, Donna se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, mon chéri. Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous me remercierez après le mariage, si je n'ai pas tout râté. .

Elle le lâcha et posa des 2 mains sur ses joues.

\- Je suis sur que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils discutèrent encore 2 minutes et le couple décida de partir. Ils se levèrent tout les 3 et Donna serra une nouvelle fois son gendre dans ses bras. Quand elle le lâcha, Quentin tendit sa main à Oliver.

\- Encore merci.

Ils se sourirent et le jeune homme les reconduisit à l'entrée de son bureau. Ils se saluèrent et ils sortirent laissant seul Oliver. Ce dernier retourna s'asseoir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Seigneur. Je suis maudit.

L'interphone sonna à nouveau et il répondit à sa secrétaire. Celle-ci l'informa que son rendez-vous était arrivé et il lui demanda de le faire entré. Il se releva et salua l'homme qui entra dans son bureau.

Il quitta son bureau, comme tout les jours, à 17 heures. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à sa secrétaire et il quitta la mairie. Il alla vers sa voiture, s'installa derrière le volant et mit le moteur en route. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Queen Industrie. Il se gara et attendit quelques minutes avant de voir arrivé Felicity. Elle entra dans la voiture et embrassa son mari.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin demain vers 11 heures.

Oliver grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai une réunion à cette heure là. Ce n'est rien, je vais demander à Julia de l'annuler.

\- Hors de question Oliver, je vais juste voir le médecin. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu va à ta réunion.

Il grogna légèrement dans sa barbe et mit le moteur en route avant de démarrer.

\- Comment c'est passer ta journée ?

\- Epuisante. Réunion sur réunion. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Mais j'ai eu droit à une petite pause quand ta mère et Quentin sont passer me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, ne me fait pas attendre et dis-moi.

\- Ils sont venu me demander si je voulais bien les marier.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Je te laisse imaginer ma tête quand ils me l'on demander.

\- J'imagine.

Elle fit une petite pause, le temps qu'Oliver ne rentre dans le parking souterrain de leur immeuble. Il se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Il vérrouilla le véhicule et il prit la main que lui tendait sa femme avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur à dit ?

\- Je n'étais pas très chaud à cette idée. Je n'ai encore eu aucun mariage à célébré et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de gâcher celui-là. Mais, j'ai fini par accepté, pour leur faire plaisir.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je suis sur que tu sera parfait.

Quelques instant plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée du loft. Ils entrèrent, Felcity posa son sac et enlevèrent leurs veste.

\- Papa, maman.

William se précipita vers eux et ils l'embrassèrent.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment c'est passer ta journée à l'école ?

\- Trop bien.

\- Et ton contrôl ?

\- Bien. Et la maitresse, elle les a corriger pendant la pause alors elle nous la rendu directement.

Il s'éloigna d'eux et se dirigea vers son cartable. Il en sorti une farde et en sorti en feuille. Il reparti vers ses parents et la donna à son père. Ce dernier la regarda et sourit en la donnant à sa femme.

\- 8 sur 10. C'est très bien, mon chéri.

\- Bravo, mon grand.

\- Où est ta tante ?

\- Je suis là.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Thea descendre les escaliers. Ils lui sourient et ils l'embrassèrent quand elle arriva à leurs niveau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Longue.

\- Et ennuyeuse.

Thea leur sourit et ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait manger avec eux. Elle refusa, elle avait rendez-vous avec les sœurs Lance au BBB. Elle prit sa veste et son sac à main. Ils la remercièrent d'avoir été chercher William à l'école et de l'avoir garder jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous compter me remercier tout les jours. Non parce que, ça devient lascent.

Ils lui sourirent.

\- Désoler.

\- On ne le fait pas exprès.

\- Je sais.

Elle les embrassa et quitta le loft. Oliver releva ses manches et se dirigea vers la cuisine, alors que la jeune femme demanda à son fils si il avait fini ses devoirs.

\- Presque.

\- Tu me montre.

Il allèrent s'installé à table et elle l'aida à terminer ses exercices. Quand il eut tout fini, elle signa son journal de classe et elle l'envoya prendre sa douche. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de son mari et éteignit le feu sous la casserole, avant de lui prendre la spatule des mains.

\- Hey. Je croyais que tu ne devais plus t'approcher de cette cuisinière.

\- C'est vrai, mais là, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Voyant l'air sérieux de sa femme, il lui pris la main et ils s'installèrent à table.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Mais il faut que je te dise quelques chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous chez le medecin demain.

\- Quoi ? Mais Felicity, tu …

\- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous demain, parce que je suis aller le voir, ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, je serais venu a …

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- … vec toi.

Sous le chocs de sa révélation, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réalisé ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncé. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment interprêté le silence de son mari. Voulait-il toujours en autre enfant ? Voyant le regard inquièt de sa femme, Oliver retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Un bébé. On va avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui.

\- Seigneur, Felicity. C'est merveilleux.

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva avant de la faire tourner dans les aires. Elle éclata de rire, soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas changer d'avis. Quand il la reposa sur le sol, il posa une main sur son ventre et s'agenouilla. Il approcha sa bouche de celui-ci.

\- Coucou toi. Je suis ton papa.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'entende déjà.

\- Ca m'est égal.

Il posa un baiser sur le ventre de sa femme et se redressa. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et ils se sourirent.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Plus que tout au monde.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'enlaça avant de la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent enlacé jusqu'à ce que William ne redescente. Ils se sourirent et se tournèrent ensuite vers leur fils.

\- Approche, William.

Ce dernier obéit et il s'ainstalla dans le fauteuil parès que son père le lui ai demander. Le couple s'installa à ses côtés et sourirent à William.

\- Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on t'a faite il y a quelques mois au sujets d'ub éventuel petit frère ou d'une petite sœur ?

\- Oui. Vous avez promis que je serai le premier au courant. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux toujours un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Parce que dans 7 mois, tu seras grand frère.

Comprenant ce que ses parents venaient de lui dire, il se leva et se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- C'est trop cool. Je vais être grand frère.

Ils sourirent et le serrèrent contre lui un moment. Ils finirent par se détacher les uns des autres et ils parlèrent du bébé un petit moment. Quand Oliver entendit le ventre de son fils crier famine, il rigola et se leva.

\- Je vais terminer le repas.

Il se replaça derrière les fourneaux et sa femme et son fils s'installèrent à table. Ils reprirent leurs conversation sur le bébé.

\- Je pourrais vous aider pour faire la chambre du bébé ?

\- Bien sur, nous la ferons à trois.

\- C'est quand qu'on saura si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Pour sa, il faudra encore attendre plus ou moins 2 mois.

William acquiesa de la tête et il demanda si il pouvait toucher son ventre. La jeune femme sourit et lui dit d'approcher. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandais et, voyant qu'il hésitait, elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Je sens rien.

\- C'est normal, il est aussi grand qu'une cacahuette.

\- Mais il est tout petit.

\- Oui. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il doit rester 9 mois dans le ventre de la maman. Il va grandir au court des prochains mois.

Ayant compris, il acquiesa de la tête. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, Felicity et William mirent la table et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Alors qu'ils allaient commençé leurs repas, on frappa à la porte. Étonné, Oliver se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il sourit en voyant sa belle-mère et Quentin. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que Donna se précipita vers sa fille qui venait de se lever et avançait vers elle.

\- Bonjour maman.

Donna serra sa fille contre elle. Felicity fut surprise de sentir la puissance de son étreinte.

\- Maman ?

Cette dernière fini par relâcher son étreinte et posa ses 2 mains sur les joues de sa fille.

\- Mon petit bébé. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas malade.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sur ? Si tu étaits malade tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman. Je ne suis pas malade, d'accord.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aller chez le medecin, alors ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Tu es bien allez chez le médecin ce matin, non ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Donc c'est vrai, tu es malade ? Oh mon dieu. Mon bébé est malade. Ellle ...

Donna éclata en sanglot et voyant que sa mère partait dans un délire, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver. Celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesant de la tête.

\- Maman. Je ne suis pas malade.

Donna ne réagissa pas aux paroles de sa fille et s'éffondra au sol toujours en larmes. La jeune femme se baissa à sa hauteur et posa ses 2 mains sur les joues de sa mère. Elle sourit à sa mère.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, maman. Je suis enceinte.

Donna, dans un premier temps, ne réagit pas aux paroles de sa fille, mais ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Felicity lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, maman. Je suis enceinte.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui.

Donna ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes et quand elle réalisa, enfinn ce que sa fille venait de lui dire, elle hurla de joie et serra une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Un bébé. Mon bébé va avoir un bébé. Oh mon dieu, ma chérie. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci, maman.

Elles restèrent enlacées dans cette position encore un peu et Quentin en profita pour félicité Oliver.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Oliver. Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

\- Merci Quentin.

Ils se serrèrent la main et ils se tournèrent vers les 2 femmes. William se rapprocha de son père.

\- Dis papa, pourquoi grand-mère pense que maman est malade. Elle est pas malade, hein ?

Oliver se baissa à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi grand-mère pense que maman est malade, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Donna se calma enfin et elles se relevèrent toute les deux. Elle embrassa sa fille et quand elle vit que les garçons se rapprochaient d'elle, elle lâcha sa fille et se précipita vers Oliver, qu'elle serra, à son tour, contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous 2. Vous le mérittez tellement.

\- Merci Donna.

Quentin se dirigea vers sa future belle-fille et il l'enlaça.

\- Toute mes félicitations à tous les 2.

\- Merci Quentin.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils s'installèrent à table et Oliver réchauffa le repas, du moins l'assiette de William, qui commençait vraiment à avoir faim. Il en profita pour servir à boire à ses invité et ils se réinstalla à table. Il fini par poser la question qu'il se posait depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant.

\- Dites-moi Donna. Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensiez que Felicity était malade ?

\- Et bien, c'est un peu de ma faute.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Quentin.

\- Après que nous soyons venu à la mairie ce matin, je suis retourner au commissariat et je me suis plonger, à mon tour, dans mes dossiers. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure et il y a une heure, Donna est venu me chercher à mon bureau. Quand nous en sommes sorti, nous avons croisé un officier qui lui a dit qu'il avait vu Felicity sortir en pleurs d'un cabinet médical.

\- Quand il ma dit ça, j'ai cru que tu étais malade et j'ai paniquer. Nous sommes venu directement ici.

\- Je comprend mieux ta réaction. Je n'étais pas très bien depuis quelques jours et j'ai décidé d'aller chez le médecin. Quand il m'a annoncée que j'étais enceinte, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en ai pleurer de joie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et trois quart d'heure plus tard, Donna et Quentin les quittèrent après les avoir encore une fois félicité. Juste avant de monter dans l'ascensseur, la future mariée se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Il faudra qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour aller faire les magasins.

\- Faire les magasins ?

\- Et bien oui, ma chérie. Le bébé auras besoin de plein de choses.

\- Maman, on a le temps. Je ne suis enceinte que de 10 semaines.

Les portes de l'ascenssuer venant de se refermées, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Le couple rentra et voyant qu'il était 19h45, ils envoyèrent William se coucher. Il embrassa son père et sa mère monta avec lui. S'étant laver plus tôt dans la soirée, il se coucha directement et elle remonta la couverture sur lui.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, mon chéri.

\- Quand le bébé sera là, je pourrais encore t'appeler maman ?

Surprise qu'il lui pose une telle question, elle lui répondit.

\- William, tu seras toujours mon fils, tu entends. Même quand le bébé sera, tu seras toujours mon fils, d'accord ?

Il lui sourit, rassuré, et se releva . Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, William. Pour toujours.

\- Moi aussi, maman. Je t'aime.

Elle posa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils et elle le relâcha. Elle l'aida à se recoucher et remit la couverture sur lui. Elle lui embrassa une dernière fois son fils et elle se releva. Une fois au niveau de la porte, elle ferma la lampe et se retourna vers son fils.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, maman.

Elle lui sourit et elle ferma la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et elle sourit en voyant son mari, vêtu d'une simple serviette qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Il sait endormi ?

\- Pas encore, mais il ne devrais pas tarder.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et elle le regarda enfilé un boxer noir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai donner l'impression de moins aimer William, ce soir ?

\- Comment ?

Il se tourna vers elle et il se rapprocha d'elle quand il la vit au bord des larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question ?

\- William m'a demander si, une fois que le bébé serait là, il pourrait encore m'appeler maman.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Qu'il serait toujours mon fils, même quand le bébé sera là.

\- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il a sourit et il m'a serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien fait qui puisse faire penser que tu aimes moins William. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. Elle se leva ensuite et prendre une douche. Quand elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle sourit en voynat son mari assis dans leur lit en train d'écrire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais une liste de ce qu'il faut pour le bébé.

Elle rigola légèrement et vient se placer à ses côtés.

\- On a le temps, tu sais ?

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as bien dis que tu étais enceinte de deux mois et demi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où l'on était à ce moment-là ?

Elle réfléchi un court instant et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Nous avons conçu notre bébé à Bali.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa femme. Le baiser devient vite plus passionné et elle attrapa le carnet qu'il avait en main. Elle le lança à travers la pièce et il l'enlaça quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ils fêtèrent l'arrivée de leur futur enfant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il en profita pour regarder sa femme dormir. Au moment ou le réveil sonn, Oliver l'éteignit et il se pencha légèrement vers Felicity qui dormait à ses côtés, étendue sur le ventre, le drap ne couvrant que le bas de son corps. Il posa un doigt sur sa nuqye et se pencha vers elle en faisant glisser le doigt vers ses reins. Ils lui embrassa l'épaule et posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle sourit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, pour le peu que tu m'as laisser.

\- Que je t'ai laisser ? Sérieusement ? Si je me souvient bien, c'est toi qui …

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant et elle se leva, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu, à son mari. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Oliver sourit en se levant. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon de training et il alla réveiller son fils. Il descendit ensuite et prépara le petit déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Oliver alla prendre sa douche et ils quittèrent le loft une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent conduire William à l'école et il déposa ensuite Felicity à Queen Industries. Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Dis-moi, mon chéri, tu as quelques chose de prévu à 11 heures ?

\- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

\- Quand tu étais sous la douche, le docteur Stick m'a appelé. L'un de ses patients à annuler son rendez-vous et ils nous propose de faire une échographie aujourd'hui.

\- C'est super. Je viens te chercher à moins quart, ça te va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle l'embrassa et quitta la voiture après avoir retirer sa ceinture. Une fois devant les portes de l'immeuble, elle se retourna et lui fit un signe qu'il lui rendit. Il remit le contact et il se dirigea vers la mairie. Il se gara et entra. Il salua ses employés et prit les escaliers pour monter à son bureau. Il arriva devant sa secrétaire.

\- Bonjour Julia.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Très bien.

\- Tant mieux. Pourriez-vous me dire si j'ai quelques chose à 11 heures.

\- Bien sur.

Elle regarda dans son ordinateur.

\- Vous n'avez rien de prévu ce matin. Juste un rendez-vous à 14h30 avec Monsieur Fird.

\- Très bien, parfait. Je serais absent de 10h30 à 13h30 mais vous pourrez me joindre en cas de problème.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et il se dirigea vers son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, il retira sa veste et s'installa à son bureau. Il allait commencer la lecture de son premier dossier quand il se souvient d'une chose. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

\- Pourriez-vous me prévenir quand il sera 10h30.

\- Bien sur. À 10h30.

\- Merci.

Une heure vingt plus tard, alors qu'il était entrain de lire un dossier, on frappa à la porte. Il releva la tête.

\- Entrer.

Sa secrétaire entra et elle s'avança vers lui. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet d'envelloppe.

\- Je vous apporte le courrier. Et il est 10h25.

\- Merci Julia.

Celle-ci sortit de son bureau et Oliver se leva. Il remit sa veste, prit son téléphone et sorti à son tour de son bureau. Il quitta la mairie et quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa la voiture devant QI. Felicity, qui l'attendait déjà dehors, le rejoingnit et après qu'ils se soient embrasser, ils prirent la direction du cabinet médicale du docteur Stick. Ils entrèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la secrétaire du médecin.

\- Bonjour. En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Stick à 11 heures.

\- Votre carte d'identité s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa carte et la tendit à la secrétaire.

\- Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle la lui rendit.

\- Vous pouvez vous installez en salle d'attente n°2. Le docteur viendra vous chercher.

\- Merci.

Ils s'éloingèrent et quand ils trouvèrent la bonne salle, ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Medecin les appela.

\- Madame Queen.

\- Oui.

Ils se levèrent et ils avançèrent vers le docteur. Ils se saluèrent et celui-ci les invita à entrer dans son bureau. Une fois à l'interieur, ils s'installèrent et ils discutèrent un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda à la jeune femme de s'installé sur la table d'auscultation et de relever son pull. Oliver se rapprocha et prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés et il lui prit la main. Ils se sourirent et le médecin mit du gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il prit ensuite le petit appareil et se tourna vers le couple.

\- Vous êtes près ?

\- Plus que près.

\- Alors allons-y.

Il alluma l'appareil et le posa sur le ventre de Felicity. Il ne mit que quelques seconde à trouver le fœtus.

\- Ah, le voilà.

Il tourna l'écran vers le couple et ce dernier sourit en voyant pour la première fois leur enfant. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et elle versa une larme. Elle porta ensuite une main sur l'écran et elle posa ses doigts juste au niveau du bébé.

\- Notre bébé.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver et sourit en voyant celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, qui fixait l'écran.

\- Oliver, c'est notre bébé.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en prenant sa mains libre qu'il embrassa.

\- Notre bébé.

Oliver et Felicity se tournèrent vers le medecin quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Vous voulez entendre son coeur battre.

\- Oui.

Le medecin sourit en entendant le couple répondre en même temps. Il appya sur un bouton de l'appareil et Oliver resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de sa femme. C'était le plus son qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu de toute leurs vie.

\- Le bébé est en parfaite santé et il grandit très bien.

Le medecin décida de les laisser seul un petit moment, conscient que d'entendre le coeur de son bébé battre pour la première fois, devaient être absolument magique. Quand il revient quelques instants plus tard, le couple fixait toujours l'écran en parlant du bébé. Il leur demanda si il voulait des photos et le couple acquiesa. Ils sortirent du cabinet médical plusieurs minutes après et ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Oliver s'arrêta un instant sur le chemin et il alla chercher des sandwichs. Une fois chez eux, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et la jeune femme entre les jambes de son mari. Tout en mangeant, ils regardèrent les photos de leur bébé. Ils passèrent leur temps libre à parler de celui-ci et il la ramena ensuite à son bureau. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la mairie, tout le personnel ne put que remarquer l'énorme sourire que le Maire affichait. Le soir même à 17h30, le couple arriva chez lui. Oliver avait à peine fermée la porte, que Théa se précipita vers eux en hurlant de joie.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin.

Elle serra son frère contre elle et, étonné, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Elle le relâcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle prit ensuite sa belle-sœur dans ses bras et elle l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être Tante une deuxième fois.

\- Comment ?

Le couple, surpris qu'elle soit au courant, se tourna vers leurs fils, assis à table. Ce dernier, baissa la tête quand ses parents le fixèrent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Une fois à leur hauteur, il garda la tête baissée.

\- Je suis désoler. J'étais tellement content, que je l'ai dit à Tante Thea quand elle m'a demander pourquoi je n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Oliver se pencha vers son fils et l'obligea à le regarder en lui prenant le menton.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désoler, William.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâcher ?

Felicity se baissa à son tour.

\- Non, William. Nous ne sommes pas fâcher.

Soulagé, ce dernier sourit à ses parents et ceux-ci le serrèrent dans leur bras. Ils se redressèrent ensuite et Felicity proposa à Thea de rester manger avec eux. Celle-ci accepta et pendant qu'Oliver préparait le repas, Felicity signa les affaires de William, ce dernier ayant fini ses devoirs avec sa tante. William alla prendre sa douche et les 3 adultes parlèrent du bébé. Elle leur demanda depuis quand ils le savaient.

\- Depuis hier, matin. J'étais pas bien et je suis aller voir le medecin après que ton frère me l'ai demander plusieurs fois. Quand on est rentré, je l'ai dit à Oliver et nous l'avons ensuite annonçé à William.

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- Dix semaines.

\- C'est super. Vive Bali.

Ils rigolèrent tout les 3.

\- Donc, je suis la première à être au courant. C'est génial.

Le couple se regarda et ils grimaçèrent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, c'est à dire, tu n'es pas la première.

\- Hier soir, Donna et Quentin sont venu et elle était completement paniqué. Ils avaient croisé un officier et ce dernier leur a dit qu'il avaient vu Felicity sortir en larmes d'un cabinet médical. Tu connais Donna, elle a paniquer et ils sont venu. Elle pensait que Felicity était malade, du coup, pour la rassurée, on lui à tout dit.

\- Je comprend.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire autre chose, William descendit en pyjama.

\- Dis, papa. On mange quoi ?

\- Spaghetti bolognèse. Je sais que vous en raffoler tout les 3.

Les filles et sont fils lui sourirent et ils continuèrent à parler du bébé et de tout ce qui allait changer dans leur vie. Thea les laissa peu avant 20 heures. Quand il eu fermé la porte, Felicity demanda à William de venir près d'elle dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne comprenais pas pourquoi, fit ce que sa mère lui demanda et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Oliver les rejoignit et il prit place sur la petite table du salon. Le couple se sourit et la jeune femme donna une enveloppe au jeune garçon. William la prit et la regarda bizarement.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre et regarde.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il regarda la première feuille qu'il avait en main.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

Oliver se leva de la table et demanda à son fils de se lever. Il s'installa ensuite dans le canapé et pris son fils sur ses genoux tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Ce matin, quand tu étais à l'école, avec maman, nous sommes aller voir le docteur et il lui a fait une échographie. Tu sais ce que c'est.

\- Non.

\- On utilise une échographie pour voir le bébé quand il est dans le ventre de sa maman. Comme ça, on peut voir si il va bien et si il grnadit bien.

\- Ca fait mal ?

\- Non, mon chéri, pas du tout.

\- Donc, comme je le disais, le docteur a fait une échographie à maman et il a fait des photos du bébé. Ce que tu as en main, ce sont les photos de ton petit frère ou de ta petite sœur.

William ne répondit rien et regarda les photos avec attention pendant quelques minutes.

\- Il ne ressemble pas à un bébé.

\- C'est normal, il est encore tout petit. Mais, tu vas voir, plus il grandira, plus il ressemblera à un bébé.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu du futur enfant et le couple fini par envoyé leur fils se coucher. Oliver monta avec lui et une fois qu'il fut coucher, Oliver remonta la couverture sur lui.

\- Dis-moi mon chéri, tu es content pour le bébé ?

\- Oui. C'est trop cool.

\- Tant mieux.

Oliver lui embrassa le front.

\- Dis, papa, on va faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on verra diamnche. Maintenant, dodo. Grand-mère se marie demain et il faut être en forme pour faire la fête.

Son père lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime, William.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Oliver se leva et il lui embrassa le front une dernière fois. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna vers son fils.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Oliver ferma la porte et il descendit. Ils s'installa au côté de sa femme dans le canapé et elle se blotti contre lui, un bloc note et un bic à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Une liste de tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le bébé.

Il sourit et lui embrassa l'épaule.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait le temps.

\- C'est vrai, mais avec ma mère et ta sœur, je préfère prendre les devant. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'elles sont capable de tout acheter elles-même.

\- Tu n'as pas tord. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as déjà noter.

Elle lui tendit la feuille et il sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait écrit que 3 mots sur la feuille : Liste pour bébé.

\- Tu as déjà bien avançé, je vois.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui donna un petit coup sur l'éapule.

\- Te moques pas. Je viens juste de prendre le bloc-note.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et elle se réinstalla contre son torse.

\- Bon alors, il faut : une chambre, une poussette, un maxi cosy, des vêtements, … ils restèrent 2 bonnes heures à faire la liste pour leur futur enfant et ils en profitèrent pour parler de leur avenir à tout les 4. Ils montèrent ensuite et il la laissa prendre sa douche en première. Quand il entendi l'eau couler, il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain et il se déshabilla.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la cabine de douche et il entra dans celle-ci. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa femme et elle surssuta, surprise. Elle finit par se laisser aller contre lui et il colla son corps au sien. Ils restèrent un court instant dans cette position avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Il déplaça ses 2 mains et la première se posa sur l'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre glissa, lentement vers l'intimité de sa femme. Elle se cambra vers lui en retenant sa respiration quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son sexe.

\- Oliver.

Il pencha la tête et embrassa son épaule. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille et il posa un baiser sous son lobe. Elle gémit et elle se cambra davantage contre lui, quand il glissa un doigt en elle.

\- Oliver.

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- S'il te plaît.

Comprenant sa demande, il glissa 2 autres doigts en elle. Il entama un lent va et vient rapide en elle et ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Ayant senti le désir de son mari contre ses reins, elle se retourna et il en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle posa une main sur le sexe de son mari et elle entama à son tour de rapide caresse. Il lui prit son autre main et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Il libéra ses lèvres et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir quand il atteint, à son tour, l'orgasme. Elle continua un peu ses caresses sur son sexe et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et elle le guida en elle tandis qu'il la collait au parois de la douche. Ils gémirent à l'unisson suite à leurs union et il entama un lent va et vient. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort et il accéléra ses déhanchés. Quelques coup de rein plus tard, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche quand il la sentit au proche de l'orgasme. La jouissance de sa femme provoqua la sienne et il se libéra à son tour. Il cessa lentement ses déhanchés et ils se sourirent. Ils restèrent un peu dans cette position avant qu'il ne la repose au sol. Il prit le gand de toilette qu'elle avait préparé, y mit du gel douche de sa femme dessus et il commença à lui laver le dos. Il la lava et elle en fit de même pour lui. Une fois tout les deux laver, elle se lova contre lui et elle l'embrassa. Ils sortirent ensuite de la cabine et il lui tendit une serviette, qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour de son corps. Ils se sechèrent et il enfila un boxer brun tandis qu'elle se couvrait d'une petit nuisette bleu turquoise. Il la prit dans ses bras et il la porta vers le lit. Il la posa sur celui-ci et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il remonta les couverture sur eux et elle se blotti contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

\- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Elle lui sourit et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, heureux.


	11. Chapter 11

Désoler pour le retard. Je vous mets le dernier chapitre et j'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez. Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires et d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

À bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver et Felicity furent réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Le jeune homme retira son bras de la taille de sa femme et éteignit l'appareil. Il grogna et reprit sa femme dans ses bras. Du bout du doigt, il caressa le ventre de celle-ci et elle sourit. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne se tourne vers lui. Elle lui caressa la joue et il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha vers le ventre de Felicity. Il posa un baiser sur sa peau.

\- Bonjour toi.

Elle rigola legèrement et il posa un autre baiser sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais qu'il est encore trop petit pour t'entendre.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je lui parlerais tout les jours, jusqu'à sa naissance.

Il se redressa et se rallongea à ses côtés. Elle se blotti contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Hey. Reviens ici.

\- J'en ai très envie, mais j'ai promis à ma mère que je serais là à 8 heures tapante.

Elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle sorti ensuite de leur lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant que sa femme prenait sa douche, Oliver se leva et enfila un pantalon de jogging avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il prépara le café et mis la cafetière en route. Il pressa ensuite les oranges et il grilla les toasts. Il prépara ensuite des pancakes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme le rejoingnit et ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête. Quand il eurent fini, la jeune femme attrapa sa veste et son sac à main. Oliver la rejoignit dans l'entrée et l'embrassa.

\- On se rejoint à la mairie ?

\- Oui. Avec William, nous irons là-bas vers 11 heures, après avoir été chercher Lance.

\- D'accord. Je file avant de me faire tuer par ma propre mère.

Il lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'elle ne quitte le loft. Oliver rangea le tout et il alla prendre sa douche. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et il attrapa sa malette du travail. Il la posa sur la table et en sorti un document. Il sourit en voyant le titre sur la feuille. "Certificat de mariage". Il regarda les documents et vérifia que tout était en ordre pour cette après-midi. Quand il eut fini de tout vérifié, il regarda l'heure. 9 heures 30.

Il se leva et rangea le tout dans sa malette. Il monta ensuite à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sourit en le voyant. Ce dernier dormait toujours et il c'était enrouler dans sa couverture. Seul sa tête et son bras droit sortait de la couverture et sa main pendait dans le vide. Oliver s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Il le regarda quelques instant, avant de poser une main sur sa tête et de la lui caresser.

\- William.

Voyant que son fils ne se réveillait pas, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

\- William, mon chéri.

Ce dernier fini par ouvrir tout doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant son père.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que nous avons une longue journée qui nous attends.

Se souvenant que c'était le jour du mariage de sa grand-mère, William voulut se lever en vitesse, mais il fut arrêter par sa couverture. Oliver rigola légèrement et aida son fils à se dégager.

\- Merci, papa.

\- De rien.

Oliver serra son fils dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, profitant de ce petit moment entre eux. Il relâcha son fils et se releva.

\- Allez, viens déjeuner.

Ils descendirent et William s'installa à table.

\- Maman est où ?

\- Elle est déjà avec grand-mère.

Il hocha de la tête et commença à déjeuner tout en discutant avec son père qui buvait un café à ses côtés.

\- Dis papa.

\- Oui.

\- Quand le bébé il sera là, je pourrai jouer avec lui ?

\- Et bien, au début, il sera trop petit, mais quand il sera plus grand, tu pourras jouer avec lui.

\- Et je pourrais lui apprendre des trucs.

\- Bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui apprendre ?

\- Je sais pas. Je pourrais lui montrer comment on joue au jeux video.

Oliver rigola.

\- Pour sa, tu devras attendre un très, très long moment.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, quand William eut fini de manger, ils débarrassèrent la table et ils montèrent ensuite prendre une douche.

\- Ne mets pas ton costume maintenant. Nous nous changerons dans mon bureau.

William acquiesa de la tête.

Ils quittèrent le loft peu avant onze heure, Oliver portant leur costumes et sa malette. Ils prirent l'ascensseur et descendirent au sous-sol. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et après qu'ils aient mis leur ceinture, Oliver mit le moteur en route. Il sorti du garage et ils passèrent prendre le futur marié à son domicile. Ce dernier les attendaient au pied de l'immeuble de sa fille, où il avait passer la nuit. Quand il vit la voiture se garer, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et posa son costume avec ceux des 2 Queen et il prit ensuite place au côtés d'Oliver.

\- Bonjour Quentin.

\- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien et vous. Vous avez réussi à dormir ?

\- Oui. Mais je vous avoue, que j'aurais préféré dormir dans mon lit.

\- Pourquoi tu as dormi chez Laurel ?

Lance se tourna vers William et lui expliqua.

\- J'ai dormi chez elle pour que grand-mère puisse rester à notre appartement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi avec elle ?

\- Parce que c'est la tradition et que ta grand-mère y tient.

Voyant que son fils allait poser une autre question, Oliver le devança.

\- La tradition veut que le futur marié ne voit pas la mariée avant la céremonie. C'est pourquoi, ils ne dorment pas ensemble.

\- C'est pour ça, que maman et toi vous n'aviez pas dormi ensemble ?

\- Oui.

Oliver sourit en se souvenant de son propre mariage. Il sorti de ses pensées quand il entendi un petit bruit à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et il remit le moteur en route quand il vit que Quentin avait mis sa ceinture.

\- Alors, pas trop nerveux.

\- Non. Je t'avoue que je suis plutôt calme. Ce qui me surprent assez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je me suis marié avec la mère de Laurel et Sarah, j'étais tellement stressé que j'en avait oublié les alliances.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- Mon témoin de l'époque était un de mes collègue. Il a prit sa voiture et il est allé les chercher en mettant les gyrophares. Il est arrivé à l'église 5 minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.

\- Votre femme l'a découvert ?

\- Oui. Cette imbécile à tout dit pendant son discours. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer sur place.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

\- Très bien. Elle m'a sourit. Ce que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Ensuite sa demoiselle d'honneur à fait son discours et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait été tellement stressé qu'elle en avait oublié de mettre ses chaussure.

Il fit une petite pause et rajouta.

\- Elle a failli venir en pantoufle.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire.

\- Elle était en forme de tête de lapin.

Si Oliver n'avait pas été au volant, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. William et Quentin ne se retienrent pas et ils rigolèrent.

Oliver se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et ils entrèrent dans la mairie. Etant donner que c'était le samedi, il n'y avait presuque personne présent sur les lieux. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureaux d'Oliver et ils y déposèrent leurs affaires. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle des mariages et ils sourirent en voyant que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présente. Donna et Quentin avait souhaiter faire un petit mariage et ils avaient juste invités les 3 équipes. Toutes les filles étaient déjà présente et elles décoraient la salle, seul Felicity et Donna était absente.

\- Bonjour les filles.

Thea, Laurel, Sarah, Lyla, la petite Sarah, Iris, Caitlin et Kendra se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivant. Celles-ci sourirent en les voyant et ils se saluèrent tous. Les sœurs Lance se rapprochèrent de leur père et elles l'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour, mes chéries.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien.

La petite Sarah marcha jusqu'à lui et tira sur son pantalon. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et tapa ensuite dans ses mains, visiblement heureuse d'être là.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà là ?

\- Et bien, nous somme venu donner un petit coup de main. Mais je constate que tout est fini.

\- Presque tout était fait quand nous sommes arrivées.

\- Où sont les garçons ?

\- Ils sont à la salle des fêtes. Ils préparent le tout là-bas.

\- Préparaient.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle et ils saluèrent le reste des "invités". Quand elle vit son père, la petite Sarah demanda à descendre et elle est courut vers Diggle, dès que Quentin l'ai poser au sol.

\- Papa.

\- Viens ici, princesse.

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue. Elle rigola et tapa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

\- Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

\- Oui, il n'y avait quasiment rien à faire.

\- Donna avait presque déjà tout fait.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, tant mieux. Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous préparer.

Avant que l'un des garçons n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, les filles quittèrent la pièce et Lyla récupéra sa fille au passage. Se retrouvant seul, ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce à leurs tour et ils prirent la direction du bureau d'Oliver. Étant donner qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, ils s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente du bureau du Maire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que William et Jonas jouaient dans un coin avec des jeux qu'Oliver gardait dans son bureau pour son fils. À 13h30, ils arrivèrent, vétu de leur costume, à la salle de réception et les filles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, chacune d'entre elles étant absolument magnifique. Ils parlèrent un peu et au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Thea et les sœurs Lance n'arrêtaient pas de regarder la porte, Oliver finit par leur demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il reprit en designant les filles.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder la porte, d'où ma question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu devrais faire un tri dans ton personnel.

\- Comment ?

\- Madame Kenton n'est toujours pas arriver. Franchement, elle exagère. Elle devrais déjà être là.

\- Qui est Madame Kenton ?

\- C'est elle qui s'occupe des mariages. Et en principe, elle devrait être là depuis au moins trois quart d'heure.

Oliver et Quentin se sourirent et ce dernier reprit.

\- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Il y a un petit changement sur la personne qui va célébré la cérémonie.

\- Peut-être, n'empêche qu'elle n'est toujours pas là.

\- A vrai dire, cette personne est là depuis un moment déjà.

\- Mais papa, il n'y a que nous.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit, Felicity fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle salua tout le monde et vient se blottir contre son mari.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers osn futur beau-père.

\- Maman est prête. Elle n'attend plus que le top départ.

\- Et bien, cela risque de poser problème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La personne qui doit les marier n'est pas encore arrivée.

Felicity se tourna vers son mari et Quentin.

\- Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

\- Nous étions en train de le faire quand tu es arrivée.

\- Dis quoi ?

\- I jours, Donna et Quentin sont venu me voir à mon bureau. Ils avaient quelques chose à me demander.

\- Avec Donna, on voulait que notre mariage se fasse en petit comité, mais surtout, en famille. On a donc demander à Oliver si il voulait bien célébré lui-même la cérémonie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tu as accepté ?

\- A ton avis.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Il ne voulait pas au début, mais il a fini par accepté au bout de longues minutes de discussion.

\- Oui, bon. Tout le monde en place, avant que Donna ne finissent par ce demander se que l'on fait.

Tout le monde pris place et Oliver, Quentin et Joe, son témoin, se plaçèrent au niveau de l'autel. Oliver se plça derrière celui-ci, attrapa son écharpe de Maire et la passa en grimaçant, détestant devoir la porter. Tout le monde sourit et Barry utilisa sa super vitesse pour mettre la musique en route. Felicity entra la première et alla se placer à gauche de l'autel, face à celui qui serait dans quelques minutes son beau-père. Ils se sourirent et tout le monde se leva vers et se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Donna fit, à son tour, son apparition, vétue d'une magnifique robe blanche, près du corp qui descendait jusqu'à ses pied. Seul le bas de celle-ci était légèrement ample. Ses cheveux était remonté en un magnifique chignon, d'ou quelques mèches folles s'échappaient et son maquillage était leger. Elle marcha lentement vers Quentin et ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, il lui prit la main, posa un baiser sur celle-ci et ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Oliver. Tout le monde s'installa et la cérémonie commença.

\- Bienvenue au mariage de Donna et Quentin.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- Donna et Quentin on choisis de faire une cérémonie toute simple et je l'ai en remercie.

Tout le monde sourit à sa remarque, y compris les futurs marié.

\- Commençons. Donna acceptez-vous de prendre Quentin, ici présent, pour époux ?

\- Oui.

\- Quentin, acceptez-vous de prendre Donna, ici présente, comme épouse ?

\- Oui.

\- Au nom de la loi, je déclare Quentin et Donna, unis par les liens du mariage.

Le jeune marié sourit et se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa. Leurs amis sifflèrent et applaudirent. Le couple se sépara et se sourit. Donna se tourna ensuite vers sa fille avant de l'enlacer et Quentin serra ses deux filles contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, maman. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Je t'aime moi aussi.

\- Felicitation, papa. On t'aime.

\- Nous sommes heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci, mes chéries. Je vous aime tellement toute les deux.

Donna serra ensuite ses belles filles contre elle et Felicity se retrouva dans les bras de Quentin.

\- Nous sommes heureuse pour toi et papa.

\- Merci les filles. Merci de m'accepter dans votre famille.

Sarah et Laurel lui sourirent et comme plus tôt dans la journée, elles lui embrassèrent chacune une joue.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De rendre ma mère si heureuse.

\- Merci à toi de m'accepté dans ta famille.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous en faites parties.

Ému, il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Les jeunes marié se tournèrent ensuite vers Oliver qui c'était rapproché et Donna le serra fort contre elle.

\- Merci Oliver. Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercié. Felicitation à tout les deux.

Elle le relâcha, posa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa sa place à son mari. Alors qu'Oliver allait lui serrer la main, il fut surpris quand ce dernier le serra également contre lui.

\- Merci Oliver. Merci.

Comprenant que son merci n'était pas uniquement pour le mariage, il lui sourit.

\- De rien.

\- Finalement, on fait quand même partie de la même famille.

Oliver lui sourit et tout le monde s'approcha des jeunes marié. William vient serrer sa dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content pour toi, grand-mère.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Elle lui embrassa le front et William alla ensuite vers Quentin qu'il serra aussi contre lui. Le policier lui rendit son étreinte avant de le relâcher.

\- Maintenant que tu es marier avec grand-mère, je peux t'appeler grand-père ?

Surpris que le fils d'Oliver lui demande une telle chose, Quentin ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il regarda vers Oliver et ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris. Il se pencha à la hauteur de Willaim.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'appeler grand-père ?

\- Et bien, grand-mère et toi, vous êtes marié et je sais que maman te considère comme un deuxième père.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ment pas. Elle me l'ont dit il y a pas longtemps.

Quentin se relva et fixa la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ?

Felicity prit la parole.

\- Dès que vous avez appris que je travaillais avec Arrow, vous avez commençé à veiller sur moi, ce que mon propre père n'avait jamais fait. Et puis, quand vous avez commençé à sortir avec maman, vous m'avez toujours soutenue, surtout quand je me suis retrouver paralyser. Je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, je pourrais compter sur vous, alors oui, pour moi, vous êtes comme un père.

Emu, il la serra contre lui.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Merci.

Ils se sourirent. Quentin se tourna vers Oliver et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Je n'y voit aucun inconvénients. Mais uniquement si Sarah et Laurel sont d'accord.

Le jeune marié lui sourit et il se tourna ensuite vers ses filles. Quand il les vit lui sourire et acquieser de la tête, il comprit qu'elles étaient d'accord. Il se baissa à la hauteur de William.

\- Je serais très heureux d'être ton grand-père.

\- C'est vrai ? Trop cool. Merci.

William se lança presque dans ses bras et Quentin serait tomber en arrière si Joe n'avait pas été à côté de lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Le policier se releva et William lui donna la main. Curtis, avec l'aide de Ray, allèrent dans la petite pièce d'à côtés et ils réapparurent quelques instants après, avec des flutes de champagne, des bouteille de champagnes et de jus d'orange.

\- Voilà le champagne.

Dig aida les 2 hommes à servir tout le monde. Il donna les flutes à tout le monde et versa ensuite le champagne dans les verres. Alors qu'il allait remplir celui de Felicity et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Donna s'approcha d'eux et "éloigna" la bouteille de sa fille.

\- Non, non, non. Pas de champagne pour Felicity. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle et le bébé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ?

\- Le bébé ?

\- Quel bébé ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le couple et, comprenant que personne n'était au courant, Donna leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tout le monde le savais.

\- Non, maman. Il n'y a que Thea, Quentin et toi qui était au courant.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Oui. Nous l'avons appris i jours.

\- C'est merveilleux.

\- Felicitation.

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ?

Ils continuèrent de félicité le couple et de leur poser des questions. Oliver fut obligé de stopper leurs amis.

\- STOP.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

\- Merci. Mes oreilles commençaient à chauffer.

Tout le monde sourit à sa remarque et Felicity prit la parole.

\- Je suis enceinte de 10 semaines.

\- Bali.

Tout le monde sourit en comprenant ce que voulais dire Iris par "Bali". Dig se rapprocha de ses amis et les serra dans ses bras.

\- Toute mes félicitations. Je suis heureux pour vous.

\- Merci Dig.

\- Merci John.

\- Donc, ce serra du jus d'orange, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Elle lui sourit et il rempli son verre de jus de fruit. Il continua de servir les autres et quand tout le monde fut servit, Oliver leva son verre en direction de Donna et Quentin.

\- Aux jeunes mariés.

Tout le monde leva son verre.

\- Aux jeunes mariés.

Donna sourit et rajouta.

\- Et aux futur bébé.

\- Au futut bébé.

Ils burent chacun dans leur verre et ils parlèrent encore un peu du futur bébé Queen. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quentin tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bon, allons faire la fête.

Tout le monde sourit et ils descidèrent de quitter la mairie pour se rendre en dans la salle de fêtes prévue pour l'ocassion. Alors que tout le monde sortait, Oliver attrapa sa femme par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais vite déposé les papiers dans mon bureau.

\- On t'attend à la voiture.

Il lui sourit et il parti en direction de son bureau déposé les papiers du mariage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour auprès de sa femme et de son fils et ils montèrent en voiture. Après avoir mis leur ceinture, Oliver alluma le moteur et il quitta le parking. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la salle. Ils sortirent de la voiture et William se plaça entre ses parents avant de leur prendre la main. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et ils furent étonné de voir tout le monde figer à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux et ils s'écartèrent un peu. Felicity se figea et William se serra contre les jambes de sa mère, qui le serra contre elle. Oliver se crispa et se plaça devant sa femme et son fils.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t-en.

\- Pas tout de suite. J'ai quelques choses à te demander, avant.

\- La réponse est non, alors va-t-en.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de récupéré William, tu peux le garder, je m'en fous royalement.

Étonné des paroles de Samantha, il la fixa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- De l'argent.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je connais ton secret Oliver. Je veux de l'argent en échange de mon silence. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas. Tu es Maire et ta femme possède sa propre société.

\- Jamais je ne te donnerais de l'argent.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, attend-toi à ce que tout le monde connaisse ton secret dès demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie qui était derrière Oliver et celui-ci lui attrapa le bras quand elle passa à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne diras rien.

\- Tu croix vraiment que tu vas m'en empêcher ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment ?

\- Réflechis, Samantha. Qui croiront-il ? Une femme qui a abandonné son propre fils, après l'avoir maltraité ou le Maire de la ville qui à le soutien du Commissaire de police.

\- Tu fais chier Oliver. Tu as détruit ma vie.

Oliver s'énerva.

\- J'ai détruit ta vie. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est partie et qui m'a cacher l'existance de mon fils. C'est toi seul qui a pris ses décisions, pas moi. Alors si l'un de nous à gâcher la vie de l'autre, ce n'est certainement pas moi.

Elle essaya de soutenir son regard, mais elle baissa vite les yeux.

\- Je te préviens, que si tu révèle quoi que se soit, tu le regretteras. Je suis dans la capacité de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Tu peux perdre tout ce que tu possède, absolument tout. Sans oublier que nous avons toujours les preuves de maltraitance envers MON fils. Alors réfléchis bien, avant de révéler quoi que se soit. Maintenant, dégage et ne reviens plus jamais, parce que je te jure, que je ne serais plus aussi clément.

Il la relâcha et ayant bien compris qu'il lui laissait une dernière chance de s'en sortir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et parti en courant. Oliver serra les poings de rage et essaya de se calmer. Il y parvient au bout de quelques secondes et il se retourna. Son coeur se serra quand il vit William terrorisé et cramponner à sa mère, la tête enfouie dans les bras de celle-ci. Il s'approcha de lui et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- William.

Celui-ci se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son père, en larmes, brisant le coeur d'Oliver. Il le serra contre lui et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini.

William resta contre lui.

\- Je veux pas partir avec elle.

\- Jamais. Regarde-moi, William.

Il refusa et garda la tête dans le cou de son père. Oliver du le forcer à séloigner de lui. Il lui essuya les yeux.

\- Elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Plus jamais tu entends. Tu resteras pour toujours avec maman et moi.

\- Et le bébé, aussi ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Le bébé, aussi.

William sourit et hocha la tête. Oliver le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, William. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commençèrent à s'amuser, après qu'Oliver se soit excusez pour ce qui venait de se passer. Tout le monde le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était folle. Ils s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et William ne s'éloigna pas de ses parents. Aux alentour de 1 heure du matin, ils se séparèrent et les Queen rentrèrent chez eux. Bien qu'épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eu, William ne s'endormit que durant le trajets du retour. Oliver gara la voiture dans le parking, il sorti du véhicule et ferma sa porte. Il donna ses clés à sa femme et il prit son fils dans ses bras, après avoir ouvert sa portière. William se réveilla mais il resta contre son père. Ils montèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur et quelques instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur porte d'entrée. Felicity dévérouilla la porte et ils entrèrent.

Elle retira la veste d'Oliver qu'il lui avait donner pour ne pas qu'elle ai froid. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de ses chaussures à talons et souffla de soulagement de pouvoir enfin les retiré. Oliver sourit en la voyant faire et elle l'aida à enlever la veste de leur fils, qui avait fini par se rendormir. Ils montèrent ensuite et prirent la direction de la chambre de William. La jeune femme entra la première et alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Oliver allogea son fils sur le lit et ils le déshabillèrent, avant de lui enfiler son pyjama. Ils lui embrassèrent chacun le front et ils quittèrent silencieusement la chambre d'enfant. Ils allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et, épuisé, ils decidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble de manière à pouvoirs se coucher le plus vite possible. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver lui tendit une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Ils se sechèrent et il enfila un boxer pendant qu'elle mettait une nuisette. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et elles se blotti dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le ventre du bout des doigts.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va mettre sa menace à execution ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as l'air si sur de toi.

\- Elle ne fera rien. Elle sait de quoi nous sommes capable.

\- J'espère.

\- Et puis, elle ne prendra pas le risque d'aller en prison.

Ils se turent et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Oliver et Felicity se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui les avait tirer si brusquement du sommeil. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et ils se levèrent en vitesse quand ils entendirent William crier.

\- PAPA.

Oliver courut jusque dans la chambre de son fils, ouvrit la porte puis la lampe et il se précipita vers son fils qui était en larmes, assis dans son lit.

\- Papa.

\- Je suis là, William. Je suis là.

Il s'installa sur le lit et William sauta presque dans ses bras.

\- Je veux pas partir avec elle.

\- Jamais, mon chéri. Jamais.

Felicity qui était arrivé peu de temps après Oliver, s'approcha à son tour et s'installa près d'eux. Elle posa une main sur le dos de son fils et lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu resteras toujours avec nous.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position et au moment où Oliver voulu le rallonger dans son lit, il s'accrocha encore plus à lui.

\- Elle ne reviendra jamais, William. Je te le promets. Lais il faut dormir, tu es épuisé.

William secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je veux pas.

Il se cramponna à son père.

\- Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Oliver questionna sa femme du regard et d'un signe de tête, il compris qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

\- Tu veux venir dormir avec nous.

Il hocha de la tête et Oliver se releva en tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras. Quand ils furent dans la chambre, il déposa William sur le lit et ce dernier s'installa en plein milieu. Le couple s'installa à son tour et Oliver les couvrit de la couverture. William se blotti à nouveau contre son père et ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir.

Six mois plus tard.

Des dossiers, encore des dossiers. Oliver en était à son huitième dossiers de la journée et il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Cette journée lui paraissaient très longue et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour embrasser sa femme et son fils et pouvoirs passer du temps avec eux. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir un autre dossier, l'interphone sonna. - Oui Julia.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais Monsieur Mandez vient d'annuler son rendez-vous.

L'humeur d'Oliver changea d'un coup et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Julia. Je vais en profité pour rentrer un peu plutôt.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Tout sourire, Oliver rangea son bureau et il attrapa ensuite sa veste. Il éteignit la lampe et sortit de son bureau en fermant la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa secrétaire.

\- Je vais y aller Julia.

\- Bien sur, Monsieur. Passer une bonne soirée.

\- Merci. À vous aussi.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna.

\- Julia ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Rentrer chez vous retrouver votre mari et vos enfants.

\- Mais Monsieur il n'est que 15h15.

\- Oui et alors. C'est pas comme si nous desertions tout les jours. Rentrez chez vous.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Oliver quitta la mairie et une fois dans sa voiture, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message. Il mit ensuite le moteur en route et quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara. Il sorti de la voiture, s'appuya contre celle-ci et au bout de 5 minutes, une sonnerie retenti. Il sourit et se dirigea vers les grilles qui s'ouvrait. Son sourire s'aggrandit quand il vit William qui parlait avec un copain. Quand ce dernier le vit, il lui dit aurevoir et courut vers son père.

\- Papa.

Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

\- Oui. Je suis trop content que tu ai pu venir me chercher.

\- Mon dernier rendez-vous a été annulé, du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une surprise.

\- C'est trop cool.

\- Rentrons.

Ils montèrent en voiture et, après avor vérifié que son fils avait bien attaché son fils, il démarra et quitta l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent au loft et ils furent accueilli par le superbe sourire de Felicity.

\- Bonjour, mes chéris.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal du canapé et elle vient vers eux. Elle embrassa d'abord son fils puis son mari contre lequel elle se blotti. Ce dernier posa les mains sur le ventre arrondis de sa femme.

\- Votre journée s'est bien passer ?

\- Oui. J'ai appris plein de choses et je n'ai qu'un seul devoir à faire pour lundi.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari.

\- Et toi ?

\- Longue, très longue. Mais mon dernier rendez-vous a été annuler et j'en ai profité pour allez chercher notre petit monstre.

\- Hey, je suis pas un monstre.

\- Si tu en es un. Du moins, tu es le notre.

Le couple sourit à leur fils et celui-ci tira la langue en rigolant. Oliver monta ensuite se changer et il laissa sa femme et son fils.

\- Tu prend ton goûter et après tu fera tes devoirs, comme ça tu seras tran…

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête. Quand elle compris qu'elle avait perdu les eaux, elle paniqua légèrement.

\- Seigneur.

\- Ca va, maman ?

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri. C'est juste le bébé qui a décidé de sortir.

\- PAPA.

\- J'arrive.

\- Dépêche-toi. Maman va avoir son bébé.

\- Quoi ?

Deux secondes après, Oliver apparaissait en haut des escaliers et quand il vit du liquide au sol, sous sa femme, il comprit qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Ayant terminer de se changer, il descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de sa femme.

\- William, prend mon téléphone et appel Tante Thea et demande-lui de venir le plus vite possible. Je vais aider maman à aller prendre une douche.

\- Oui, papa.

Ce dernier fit se que son père lui demandais et Oliver aida sa femme à monter les escaliers. Une fois devant ceux-ci, Felicity appela son fils.

\- William ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ? C'est juste le bébé qui arrive.

William hocha la tête et la jeune femme monta en haut. Elle prit une douche aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et Oliver l'aida à s'habiller. Il attrapa ensuite le sac avec ses affaires et celle du bébé et ils descendirent. Ils furent soulagé de voir que Thea était déjà arrivé. Celle-ci était en train de nettoyer le sol. Elle se redressa quand elle les entendi descendre.

\- Alors, William m'as dit que le bébé arrivait.

\- Oui. Tu peux t'occuper de lui le temps que nous serons à l'hôpital.

\- Bien sur. Allez filez, je m'occupe de lui, ne vous en faites pas.

Felicity s'approcha de Thea et la serra contre elle.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de son fils et elle le serra contre elle.

\- Tu vas rester avec Tante Thea le temps que le bébé arrive. Mais cela peut prendre plusieurs heures, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais quand le bébé sera là, je pourrais venir.

\- Bien sur, mon chéri. Papa appelera des qu'il sera né.

\- D'accord.

Elle serra son fils contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, William.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle le relâcha et Oliver vient à son tour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je t'appel des que ton frère ou ta sœur sera né.

\- Même si je dors ?

\- Bien sur. J'appelerai Tante Thea et elle viendra te réveillé si il le faut.

\- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa et ils quittèrent le loft après avoir remercier une dernière fois la sœur d'Oliver. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ils allèrent directement au service de maternité. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et ils furent conduit dans une des nombreuses chambre. Une fois installée, elle prit son téléphone et appela sa mère. Quand elle appris que sa fille allait accoucher, elle voulut venir mais Felicity réussit à la convaincre, que ce n'était pas utile. Donna accepta finalement de ne pas venir.

Le couple passa les heures suivante à parler et plus le temps passait, plus la discussion était couper par les contractions de la jeune femme. Celles-ci ayant refuser la péridurale, souffrait de plus en plus et Oliver finit par aller chercher une sage-femme. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec celle-ci et elle examina la future maman.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai envie de pousser.

\- C'est normal, vous êtes dilaté à 10. on vous installe et dans quelques minutes, vous tiendrez votre bébé dans vos bras.

La sage-femme appela d'autre personnes et elles installèrent Felicity correctement.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, à la prochaine contraction, vous poussez.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une contraction arriva et elle poussa. Elle agrippa la main d'Oliver et la serra de toute ses forces. Elle poussa 3 autres fois, avant que le couple n'entende le plus beau son qui existe. Les pleurs de leur enfants. La sage-femme déposa le bébé sur le ventre de la jeune maman.

\- Félicitation, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon.

Le couple fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et ils se contentèrent de sourire. Ils fixèrent leurs fils avec amour, les larmes aux yeux et ils furent interrompu par la sage-femme.

\- Voulez-vous couper le cordon, Monsieur Queen ?

Ce dernier acquiesa de la tête et s'approcha de la femme. Il attrapa la paire de ciseau et coupa au milieu des 2 pinces. Il rendit l'instrument à la femme et il retourna tout de suite aux cotés de Felicity et de leur bébé.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

C'est Felicity qui lui répondit.

\- Mathew. Mathew Tommy Queen.

\- C'est un magnifique prénom.

Elle nota le nom sur ses feuilles.

\- Bien, je vais vous laissez faire connaissance et je reviendrais dans quelques minutes pour faire passer les tests à Mathew.

\- Merci.

Une heure trente plus tard, la petite famille fut installé dans une autre chambre. La jeune femme ne lâchait pas son fils du regard et Oliver décida d'apellé son ainé. Il prit son téléphone et s'installa à côté de sa femme et de leur nouveau-né. Elle se blotti contre lui et il composa le numéro de téléphone de sa sœur. Celle-ci décrocha avant même la fin de la première sonnerie.

\- Donna et Quentin sont là. J'ai mis le haut parleurs. Alors, le bébé est né ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Il va bien ? Et Felicity ? Et …

\- STOP.

\- Désoler.

\- Pour répondre à une partie de toutes vos questions, oui, le bébé est né et avec Felicity, ils vont très bien. En ce qui concerne le sexe du bébé, je ne vous direz rien, vous le découvrirez demain, enfin vu l'heure, c'est plutôt tantôt.

Il fit une petite pause et il demanda à Thea de monter et de réveillé William. Oliver entendit sa sœur réveiller son fils et ce dernier se relevé en vitesse quand il entendit sa Tante dire que son père était au téléphone.

\- Allo, papa.

\- Salut champion.

\- Le bébé est né.

\- Oui, mon grand. Maman et lui vont très bien et tu pourras venir le voir demain.

\- J'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

\- Ca, mon grand, tu le découvrira demain.

\- Mais papa.

\- Demain, mon chéri. Et je te promets que tu sera le premier à le voir.

\- Promis.

\- Promis. Maintenant, rend le téléphone à ta Tante et rendors-toi.

\- Tu donnes un gros bisous à maman et au bébé pour moi.

\- Je vais le faire juste après avoir raccroché. Je te le promets. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime papa.

Oliver entendit Thea border William et elle reprit le téléphone en main.

\- Oui Oliver.

\- Je reste avec Felicity et le bébé cette nuit. Je viendrai chercher William vers 11 heures trente.

\- Ok.

Il raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et serra, un peu plus, sa femme contre lui. Il caressa la joue de son fils, du bout des doigts. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Il a tes yeux.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- En revanche, il a ta bouche, comme son frère.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et la jeune femme fini par s'endormir. Oliver passa la nuit à les regarder dormir.

Oliver sortit de la voiture et se dirigea à grand pas vers les ascenseurs. Une fois au dernier étage, il ouvrit la porte et il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'une tornade atterit dans ses bras.

\- Hey, salut champion.

\- Bonjour, papa. On va aller voir le bébé.

\- Oui, mon grand, mais je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche, d'accord ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne traînes pas, d'accord ?

\- Promis, mon chéri. Je me dépêche.

Oliver salua sa sœur et ses beaux-parents qui avaient également passer la nuit au loft.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils vont tout les 2 très bien.

\- Tu crois que l'on peut venir maintenant ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais avec Felicity, nous avons promis à William qu'il serait le premier à voir le bébé.

\- Nous attendrons dans le couloirs.

Il leur sourit.

\- Je vais vite prendre une douche, j'arrive.

Il monta les escaliers presqu'en courant et il redescendit 10 minutes plus tard, doucher et habiller.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Ils mirent tous leur chaussure et ils quittèrent le loft après que les filles aient pris leur sac. Dans l'ascenseur, Thea informa son frère qu'elle avait prévenue tout leur amis et qu'ils passeraient tous voir le bébé. Il la remercia et il se quittèrent sur le parking, pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Ils montèrent au service de maternité et Oliver s'arrêta devant l'une des chambre.

\- Je viens vous chercher dans quelques minutes.

Les 3 adultes acquiesèrent de la tête et Oliver se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu es prêt à rencontrer ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Il tendit la main à son fils et celui-ci la prit. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Oliver sourit en voyant sa femme avec son deuxième fils dans les bras. Cette dernière releva la tête et sourit en voyant son mari avec leur ainé.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour, maman.

Elle tendit une main vers lui.

\- Vient.

William fit quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta avant même d'être arrivé à ses côtés. Oliver qui était rester près de lui le poussa un peu.

\- Avance, mon grand.

Le jeune grand frère fit les derniers pas qui le séparait des sa mère et du bébé et Oliver le porta pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir au près de sa mère.

\- William, je te présente ton petit frère, Mathew.

\- J'ai un petit frère. Trop cool.

Ses parents sourirent et il regarda le bébé.

\- Il est tout petit.

\- C'est normal. Mais il va vite grandir, tu verras.

Il se pencha vers le bébé.

\- Boujour Mathew, je suis ton grand frère, William. Je te promets de toujours te protégé. Et quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais plein de chose. Je t'aime très fort.

Ses parents sourirent, émus de ses paroles.

– Tu veux le prendre un peu dans tes bras.

Il hésita un peu mais fini par acquiesé de la tête. Felicity donna le bébé à son mari et demanda à William de venir s'installer près d'elle. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et une fois qu'il fut installé dos à elle, elle lui montra comment mettre ses bras. Oliver s'approcha ensuite et posa le bébé dans les bras de son grand-frère.

\- Il est tout léger.

\- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs. Oliver s'installa près de sa petite famille et ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte, et se souvenant que sa sœur et ses beaux-parents étaient dans le couloirs, il les invita à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois grand sourire.

Donna et Thea s'approchèrent directement et elle sourirent en voyant le bébé dans son petit pyjama bleu.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Absolument parfait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Mathew Tommy Queen.

\- Parfait.

William se pencha vers son frère qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, aider de ses parents.

\- Mathew, je te présente Tante Thea, là c'est grand-mère et de l'autre côté, c'est grand-père.

Le bébé sembla comprendre ce que son frère lui disait et il ouvrit les yeux. Les jeunes parents regardèrent avec amour leurs enfants et Quentin immortalisa l'instant en prenant une photo. La toute première de la nouvelle famille.

Fin.


End file.
